CA: Recuperando la eternidad
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Los Volturi pondran en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? - Secuela de Contigo en el alba/Renescob
1. Nuestros hijos

**Summary:** Los Volturi pondrán en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? Secuela de Contigo en el alba.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

* * *

--

**Contigo en el alba: Recuperando la eternidad  
**

**Capítulo**** I –** Nuestros hijos

--

* * *

--

**Nessie POV**

**--**

-Sarabelle, hazme el favor de venir aquí.

Mi niña venia con el ceño fruncido y en cuanto me vio a los ojos, sonrió inocentemente. Aun estaba asombrada de su belleza sin igual. Su piel morena clara, cabello broncíneo, ojos marrones y facciones perfectas, pero sobre todo… la misma sonrisa que su padre. No tenía más que dos escasos meses de nacida y ya hacia las travesuras más endemoniadas que alguien podía imaginar. Claro que parte de eso era culpa del tío Emmett, siempre había sido una mala influencia.

-¿Qué te he dicho de no hacerle travesuras a Tay?

Volteé y mire a Tay empapado de arriba a abajo, con los brazos cruzados y con la aparecía de un chico de 9 años. Su crecimiento había sido perturbadoramente rápido.

Jacob y yo nos removíamos incómodos cada vez que nos despertábamos y mirábamos a nuestros hijos con una apariencia mayor. A veces tenia pesadillas en donde Sarabelle era una anciana y Taylor estaba en la tumba…

Era perturbador no tener precedentes de otros como ellos. Eran los primeros en su especie. Aunque aún no sabíamos exactamente a qué maldita especie pertenecían. Por el momento solo parecían híbridos… algo así como yo… exceptuando por el hecho de que ellos parecían crecer dos veces más rápido.

Sarabelle le sacó la lengua a Tay en tono burlón.

-¿Ves mamá? Te lo dije… esa hija tuya está loca.- dijo Tay mientras le daba un coscorrón y Sarabelle gritaba.

-Esa hija mía… es tu hermana. Así que aprende a controlarte.- Reprendí a Tay para después voltear con mi pequeña demonio.- Y en cuanto a usted señorita… más le vale que deje a su hermano en paz. Si no quiere que le diga a su padre…

-No le hace. Papá es débil, no me puede hacer nada.

-¡Sarabelle Black!

Agradecí infinitamente que Jacob no estuviera en casa. Si hubiera escuchado eso hubiera mandado su orgullo por los suelos.

Estábamos teniendo muchos problemas con ese tema. Desde que Jacob había renunciado a su espíritu lobo, habíamos tenido constantes peleas porque se consideraba un ser sin autoridad, débil e inservible. Yo aún no era humana… con el embarazo de Sarahbelle había tenido que recurrir a la dieta de sangre, necesitaba estar fuerte para mi súper niña. Así que apenas llevaba un mes en dieta estrictamente humana, luchando contra la sed en un segundo intento de estar proceso de "humanización".

-Lo siento mami – se disculpó.

Suspiré sonriente y acaricié su rostro. Tenía tanto miedo de cerrar los ojos y perderme algún detalle de su crecimiento. Taylor… parecía más humano que otra cosa. Tomaba sangre por la sed que demandaba de vez en cuando su garganta, pero no era muy veloz, y no parecía ser tan fuerte. Al parecer… su lado humano había predominado en él.

Con Sarabelle era todo lo contrario… era veloz, era fuerte y su sed era demasiado perturbadora. Tenía que llevarla de caza cada semana y a veces cada tres días.

Nunca sabía que podía esperar de ellos.

-Bueno niños. Es hora de que vayan a lavarse las manos y alisten sus pijamas. La cena se sirve en una hora-

Sarabelle hizo una mueca en la cara y Taylor sonrió ampliamente. Era notorio el disgusto y el gusto de la comida humana en cada uno de mis hijos.

-¿Tengo que cenar eso? – preguntó Sarabelle con un puchero.

-Sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta. No sabemos si necesitas de sus propiedades alimenticias o no, así que serán peras o serán manzanas pero tú comes porque comes-

Volvió a resoplar y salió corriendo a su habitación murmurando un "comida basura"

-Te puedo escuchar señorita. Tu mamá tiene odio de antena parabólica- grité e inmediatamente escuche un "oops" por parte de mi hija. No pude evitar sonreír.

Taylor sin renegar nada, se dirigió a su habitación en calma. Su tez blanca en contraste con su cabello y ojos negros hacia que resaltara por toda la habitación.

Suspiré una vez más al verlo desaparecer tras la puerta.

_Bueno Nessie… manos a la obra._

Me puse en marcha a terminar la cena. Jacob estaba a unos minutos de llegar y quería que todo fuera perfecto. Él se esforzaba mucho en el taller que había abierto en su antiguo hogar. La mecánica era algo casi natural en él, tan natural como nuestra relación, tan natural como cuando hacíamos el amor…

Me sonrojé un poco al pensar en la noche anterior. Había sido magnifico la forma en que me había poseído y me había echo gritar.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de borrar las imágenes que no me dejarían poner la mesa.

-Piensas en mi, ¿cierto?

Sentí sus brazos enrollándose en mi cintura y después a sus labios dando suaves besos en mi cuello.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –pregunté haciéndome la inocente.

-Que tu respiración esta agitada y tu piel esta sonrojada. Por lo regular eso te pasa cada vez que te hago el amor.

¿Tan fácil era distinguir que pensaba en nuestra noche juntos?

Escuché a Jacob sonreír y me volteó para mirarme a los ojos mientras nuestros pechos estaban fundidos.

-Descubierta –susurré sonrojada y bajando el rostro.

-No te apenes… me gusta ver que por lo menos aun disfrutas a mi lado. Con eso de que ya no tengo fuerzas…

_No de nuevo…_

-Jake… no empieces con eso. Tú sabes perfectamente que humano o no, eres el hombre de mi vida. Y que nadie me hace sentir lo que tú haces.

Por un momento vi sus ojos brillar y medio sonrió.

-Espero que así sea… de verdad solo espero que así sea.

Estaba a punto de volver a intervenir…

-¡Papi! –gritó Sarabelle corriendo hacia nosotros.

Jake me soltó y le extendió los brazos a nuestra hija pequeña. En cuanto completaron su abrazo, mi corazón se enterneció. Ella se parecía tanto a él… parecían una unidad.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te portaste hoy? –preguntó Jacob y nuestra pequeña sonrió.

-Muy bien.

-Si, como no –contesto Tay desde atrás de su hermana. Jacob dejó a Sarabelle enrollada con uno de sus musculosos brazos y le extendió el otro a nuestro primogénito.

-Ven aquí –ordenó Jake.

Taylor Black se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó con fuerzas. Jacob no dudaba nunca en abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Creo que internamente, mi esposo aun no superaba el hecho de haber perdido un año de su crecimiento.

Me sentí culpable por dentro. Había sido mi culpa… pero, lo importante era que ya estábamos juntos. Lo importante era saber que éramos una familia y ya nada nos separaría…

O eso quería creer.

-Bien. Cenemos familia.- musité acongojada.

Compartimos una pacífica y divertida cena. Taylor le dio a su padre la queja de las nuevas bromas de su hermanita y Jake se carcajeó en la acción. No cabía duda que eran una bola de niños gritándose de cosas entre los tres. No pude evitar sonreír y sentirme plena y dichosa.

Mi esposo y mis hijos eran lo más importante en mi mundo.

Eran mi familia… lo eran todo.

Una vez lavamos los tratos sucios, mandé a los niños a dormir y Jacob fue arroparlos.

¡GRACIAS A DIOS LOS DOS DORMIAN POR LAS NOCHES! Así por lo menos Jacob y yo teníamos nuestro momento de… privacidad. Me paré atrás de mi esposo y por el hombro vi como nuestra hija hacia pucheros.

-No me quiero dormir todavía –se quejó Sarabelle.

-Mira que Taylor se fue a acostar sin respingar… deberías de seguir su ejemplo. Además mamá y papá necesitan… - le di un codazo a mi esposo antes de que dijera algo indebido. –platicar… - terminó sobándose las costillas.

-Eso no es cierto. De seguro jugaran a las luchitas como ayer y no digas que no, porque bien escuché gritar a mamá y los ruidos de la cama.

Abrí mis ojos como platos y mi boca tocó el suelo, mientras que Jacob soltaba una sonora carcajada.

_¡Rayos! ¡Sabia que mis gritos no iban a pasar __desapercibidos! ¡Tenía que ser más cuidadosa con eso!_

-Lo que hagamos o no, no es de su incumbencia señorita. A dormir.- intervine al ver que Jacob no hacía más que reír.

Esa niña me sacara canas verdes un día de estos…

-No es justo… ustedes se divierten mientras que nosotros dormimos.

- Y si que nos divertimos…

-¡Jacob! – lo taladré con la mirada. Él no hizo más que encogerse de hombros. –Buenas noches Sary Belly- le di un besito en la frente y Jacob también la besó.

Salimos de la habitación cerrando la puerta y nos quedamos un momento ahí, tratando de escuchar si seguía en cama. Al parecer no se había levantado. Nos tomamos de la mano y nos dirigimos a nuestra recamara.

-Debemos ser más cuidadosos a la hora de… bueno, tu sabes…- pronuncié sonrojada como un tomate. Era perturbador que nuestros hijos se percataran que sus padres eran un par de conejos.

Jacob se volvió a carcajear y tomó mi rostro entre sus tibias manos. Podría ser cierto que él ahora era humano, pero su temperatura siempre era cálida… o por lo menos así siempre lo he sentido yo.

-Nessie… sabes que no podremos controlar eso. Solo necesito hacer esto…- llevó su mano a mi pecho y pellizco un poco mi pezón por encima de la blusa. Solté un gemido ansioso. Él sonrió más fuerte. –para que te desmorones.

Mordí mis labios y lo empujé. No era justo… él me tenía a su merced. Una sola de sus caricias o una sola mirada de deseo y estaba rendida y dispuesta para su cuerpo.

-Tal vez… pero hay que hacer un esfuerzo. Taylor es discreto, pero imagínate que Sarabelle se le ocurra decir algo como lo de hoy frente al tío Em, O peor aun… ¡delante de papá!

-¡Bah! Ni que Edward no supiera que eres mía cada noche. Por algo estamos casados y tenemos dos hijos.

-Pues sí, pero sabes que aun así es celoso y me cuida mucho.

Su semblante decayó y no pude evitar preguntarme el porqué. Busqué sus ojos y supo que deseaba saber que le pasaba. Suspiró en un gesto de desesperación.

-Siente la necesidad de cuidarte, ya que yo… un vil e insignificante humano no puede hacer nada para protegerte.

-Jacob… no de nuevo. ¡Por Dios! Ya deja ese tema por la paz. No hay nada de que protegerme. Aquí no pasa nada, ni pasara… tu único deber… -me acerque a él y lo abracé. –es amarme y seguir siendo el magnífico padre que eres.

Me estrechó con fuerza y sentí su aliento en mi nuca. Me colocó un beso suave y dulce antes de que se alejara.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Por qué no entendía que era tan feliz a su lado?

¿Por qué era tan difícil hacerle ver que no necesitaba nada más de él?

No quería que discutiéramos, así que me limpie las lágrimas que amenazaban con mojar mi rostro y me dirigí a nuestro baño. Abrí el grifo y dejé que la bañera se llenara. Eché algunas sales de baño, me desvestí, prendí una vela y apagué la luz.

Me metí a la tina y rogué por que Jacob callera. No había sido capaz de resistirse a una ducha a mi lado…

Pasaron los minutos y nada. Quizás Jacob se había ido a la cama. Desanimada metí la cabeza al agua y quise gritar cuando sentí el agua empujándome y dos cálidas manos atraerme a un duro torso. Saqué la cabeza a la superficie y sonreí.

_Sabía que no se resistiría…_

-Lo siento… Solo quiero que me entiendas… la vez que Sarabelle se perdió y que todos corrieron a buscarla… yo no pude hacer nada.

La imagen de ese día hacia un mes llegó a mi mente.

Sarabelle estaba jugando en el bosque con Jake y en cuestión de minutos…ya no estaba. Le pedimos ayuda a la manada de Sam y nos ayudaron a buscar, mientras que Taylor y yo corríamos por el bosque y la carretera desesperados por su paradero. Media hora después ella había llegado sola y sonriente susurrando un "¿Te asuste papito?". Desde ese día la actitud de Jacob respecto a su humanidad había cambiado mucho…

-Jake… sabes que eso no fue tu culpa.

-Si lo fue. Yo estaba ahí. Yo estaba con ella y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando corrió y se desapareció. Si fuese como antes en segundos la hubiera olido, entrado en fase y la hubiera seguido.

-Jake…

-Está bien. Ya no quiero hablar de eso. Ven acá- musitó levantando mi rostro con sus dedos y guiando mi boca hasta la suya.

Solo bastó del roce de nuestras bocas y una leve mordida en mi labio inferior para que todo se encendiera en mí. Pasé mi pierna por su cuerpo y me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él. Su erección acariciaba mi vientre.

No pude evitar sonreír por lo rápido que podía alistarse para la batalla.

-Te amo Nessie… tengo tanto miedo de que te pase algo y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Yo también te amo tontito. Y mientras este a tu lado… mi vida siempre ira de maravilla. Ya verás que cuando seamos unos viejitos cascarrabias nos reiremos de tus absurdos temores.

Jake se carcajeó y apretó mis nalgas. Mi espalda se arqueó y mi boca soltó un suspiro.

-Interesante. Cuando seamos unos viejitos seremos famosos – musitó para llevar su lengua a mi pezón derecho.

Sentí que mis ojos se salían de sus cuencas cuando lo mordió delicadamente y enseguida empezó a lamer desesperado. Su lengua era áspera y ardiente, y raspaba al constante contacto. Adoraba la sensación. Traté de ordenar mis ideas mientras mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – logré articular. Me felicité a mi misma por poder decir una oración coherente mientras me daba placer.

Una de sus manos se interpuso entre nuestros cuerpos para irse a mi centro y acariciar mi botón mientras su lengua se pasaba al siguiente pezón.

Enredé mis dedos más fuerte en sus cabellos y mordí mis labios en un intento de no gritar.

-Por que… - musitó entre lamidas, sin separar sus labios más de dos centímetros de mi piel. –Seremos- volvió a lamer –unos… viejitos muy conejos- y siguió lamiendo mientras que su mano actuaba mas ruda contra mi feminidad.

No sabía si era por la poca iluminación, por el vapor, o por sus caricias, pero vi todo nublado y casi creí estar en un sueño.

Mi esposo lo era todo.

Era mi ancla en la vida, era mi fuerza y mis ganas de seguir adelante.

Él y mis hijos lo eran todo.

-Cierto –respondí con un gruñido de mi garganta. Empecé a apretarme contra su cuerpo ansiosa de sentir más contacto. Moría porque "el guerrero" entrara en la batalla… pero ya. -Jake…

-Lo sé… -respondió metiendo uno de sus dedos al centro de mi excitación. –Y prometo que te lo daré… solo déjate acariciar.

Jamás había estado con otro hombre, pero aun así yo podría asegurar y hasta firmar con sangre… que no había mejor amante que Jacob Black…

Simplemente no lo había.

Metió otro dedo y mis piernas se enredaron en su cadera… su excitación estaba tan cerca de mi entrada, solo necesitaba quitar sus habilidosos dedos y dejarme caer…

-Ni se te ocurra… -rugió con la mandíbula tiesa.

Volteé a verlo sorprendida. Él me sonrió sensualmente, se encogió un poco de hombros y empujó los dedos más profundo.

"_Perdí el control de mi poder otra vez verdad"_ –pensé.

Él se limito a soltar una carcajada ronca. Eso significaba que sí.

"_¿__Así que te gusta escuchar lo que pienso?"_

-Si –contesto casi gruñendo.

"_Bien… Jacob. Dios. Eres magnifico. __Jacob. Me excitas. Oh, Jacob. Me enloqueces. Por todos los cielos… esa lengua… ¡AHHHH! Jacob. Jacob. Jacob…"_

Soltó un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su garganta y sacó los dedos. Alargó la mano y alcanzó los preservativos. Siempre los usábamos… no queríamos arriesgarnos a tener otro hijo, con Taylor y sobre todo con Sarabelle teníamos más que suficientes. En menos de un parpadeo lo tenía ya puesto y lo guié a mi entrada.

-Di mi nombre –musitó mientras me enterraba sobre su piel ardiente.

"Jacob"

-No. No lo pienses. Dilo. Quiero oírlo… fuerte y claro.

Mordí mi labio mientras trazaba círculos frenéticos sobre su dureza. "Jacob"

-DILO –ordenó rugiendo mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba y sus manos restregaban mis caderas a su extensión.

Gemí soltando el aire de golpee y cabalgue con más fuerza. "JACOB. JACOB"

-Maldita sea Nessie… ¡DILO!

El placer era infinito. Así como nuestro amor y sus caricias. Ese hombre era mío… mis gemidos eran suyos… mi cuerpo era de su propiedad. Nos pertenecíamos mutuamente… la comprensión de eso me llevo al límite.

-¡JACOB! ¡JACOB! ¡JACOB! ¡DIOS SANTO… JACOB!- grité mientras me convulsionaba sobre su cuerpo y él seguía restregándome y penetrándome. Algunos minutos después cuando por fin desaparecieron los espasmos y calambres deje caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro. –Te amo… -susurré feliz y extasiada. Sentí sus brazos apretándome con fuerza.

-Yo también pequeña… y agárrate que yo aun no he acabado.

Sonreí contra su piel morena y le coloque suaves besos antes de acercarme a su boca y regalarle un pedazo de mi alma…

Quizás Jacob era humano… pero era mi humano.

Era total y completamente mío…

Así como su amor y el amor de nuestros hijos.

-Adelante conejito… sigue con lo tuyo…

* * *

**Hola… estoy nerviosa con este primer capi^^. Como algunos supieron, fui víctima del plagio… ¡que raro! Ahahahaha. Pero gracias al apoyo de cada uno de ustedes la chica se disculpo y cerró su blog. Muchas gracias^^**

**¿Que les pareció la relación de Jake y Nessie con sus hijos? ¿La impotencia de Jake? **

**Los amo y sus comentarios son importantes^^ ¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**


	2. Taylor Black

**Summary:** Los Volturi pondrán en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? Secuela de Contigo en el alba.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, aunque en las noches Jacob es mío, en el día Edward, y también me presta a Ian, a Jared y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

MALDITA MEYER!! PORQUE HACE HOMBRES TAN IRRESISTIBLES!!!

**NOTA:** Per don por todos los avisos de actualización!! Andaba del nabo este fin de semana y no queria actulizarse y estaba luche y luche... lo siento!! Ahi les dejo el capi...

* * *

--

**Contigo en el alba: Recuperando la eternidad**

**Capítulo I****I –** Taylor Black

--

**Jacob**** POV**

**--**

Abrí los ojos y contemplé su cuerpo desnudo a mi lado. Con solo observar su figura sin barreras, me sentía listo y ansioso de entrar en ella y fundirme en su cuerpo… otra vez. Sonreí mientras la tapaba con la sabana. Ella se removió un poco, pero suspiró y sonrió dulcemente.

Quizás soñaba conmigo. O eso quería creer.

Como fuera, me puse de pie y me coloqué los bóxers y unos pantalones de mezclilla limpios y enteros. Aun no me acostumbraba a usar pantalones sin rasgaduras, pero no era tan malo. Aun más cuando mi esposa semi-vampiro los hacía tiras en la urgencia de juntar nuestros cuerpos. Extrañaría eso de ella cuando fuera completamente humana. Cuando fuera débil y vulnerable… como yo.

Traté de hacer a un lado esa clase de pensamientos. A Nessie no le hacía nada de gracia y no quería arruinarle el día. Era Domingo y tenía el día libre del taller, así que sería nuestro momento en familia y no deseaba echárselo a perder.

Quería sorprenderla haciendo el desayuno. Ella se esforzaba mucho y era natural que se cansara. Sarabelle nos tenía corriendo de un lado a otro. Esa hija mía… se parecía a mí. Sonreí.

Abrí la puerta en calma y bajé las escaleras. Todo estaba tan silencioso y ordenado que me estremecía. La mansión Cullen solía ser así… no veía el día que nos largáramos de allí, pero Nessie quería esperar a que nuestros hijos tuvieran una apariencia estable antes de movernos a cualquier sitio.

Los Cullen vivían aún en Salem, pero más parecían mis vecinos que los animalillos que vivían en el bosque de a junto. Casi todos los días un miembro de la familia llegaba a jugar con los niños.

Saqué los ingredientes del desayuno. Bastante para mí y para Tay, mientras que para Nessie debía cocinar una proporción normal y una muy pequeña para Sarabelle que odiaba la comida "humana". Emocionado me puse manos a la obra, hasta escuchar un ruido en mi espalda. No necesité voltear para saber quién era…

-¿Descansaste bien, campeón?

-Creo que sí.

Casi dejé caer la pala. La voz de Tay había sido perturbadoramente ronca. Volteé a verlo y parecía fácil unos dos años más grande. Entrecerré los ojos y traté de visualizar qué demonios había cambiado esta vez.

-Taylor… volviste a crecer en la noche.

Tay se rascó la cabeza, levantó una pierna dejando a relucir lo brincacharcos que le quedaba la pijama y sonrió.

-Quizás… un poco. Da igual… a la tía Alice le dará gusto, eso significa más "shopping time" – dijo las últimas palabras entre comillas y arremedando la voz cantarina de la mas enana de los Cullen.

No pude evitar soltarme a carcajadas.

-Tienes razón.- contesté siguiendo su conversación. No quería que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me angustiaba ver su extremadamente rápido crecimiento. Parecía que la sangre licántropa había influido en su rápido crecimiento, así como conmigo.

¡Pero no había comparación! Yo a mis 16 parecía un chico de 21 años ¡¡No a mis casi dos años parecía de 11!! Al paso que iban no sabía si dejarían de crecer, por dentro solo rogaba por que así fuera.

-Y dime papá, ¿Qué tal te fue a noche con mamá? ¡Cielos con esos gritos! Ufff- silbó por lo bajo y sentí un calor del demonio. Hasta Taylor estaba opinando del tema. Nessie tenía razón y teníamos que empezar a cuidar ese aspecto.

-Esos gritos no son de tu incumbencia. Mejor enfócate en los libros que te encargo Carlisle que leyeras para la semana entrante.

-Ya los leí. –contesto con autosuficiencia.

-¿Todos?

-Sí.

-Vaya… saliste a tu abuela. Bella estará orgullosa de ti.

-Así parece.

-¡PAPI!

Solté la espátula y retiré la cacerola del fuego antes de tenderle los brazos a mi pequeño monstruo que corría a mis brazos. La abracé fuerte en mi pecho. Sentía que solo así podía sentir que la abrazaba, me sentía tan débil a su lado.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –pregunté acomodando uno de sus bucles por detrás de su oreja.

-Enojada.

-¿Enojada? –preguntó la voz de mi diosa desde el marco de la puerta. Su cabello estaba hecho toda una maraña y solo estaba enredada en una bata de cachemir.

Traté de obligarme a dejar de fantasear con llevármela al cuarto y enmarañarle mas el cabello mientras retiraba esa bata…

-Sí. Ustedes de nuevo jugaron en la noche. ¡Y peor, hicieron luchitas en el agua! Podía escuchar como los charcos caían al piso. ¡NO. ES. JUSTO!

Nessie abrió sus ojos como platos y antes de que yo me carcajeara, Taylor lo hizo primero.

-Dios santo…

Nessie se llevo una mano a la boca cuando cayó en cuenta del crecimiento abrupto que Taylor había tenido la noche anterior.

-Sí, mamá, volví a crecer.- musitó Taylor rodando sus ojos.

-El desayuno está listo.

Preferí desviar el centro de atención a la comida. Ya hablaríamos Nessie y yo del crecimiento de nuestro hijo.

El desayuno pasó en armonía. Nuestros hijos bromeaban, pero Nessie no pronunciaba palabra alguna. Sabía lo angustiada que estaría, yo me sentía igual que ella, pero ya sabría como hacerle olvidar por un momento la angustia…

-Jacob… esto no está bien.

Levanté la mirada en cuanto cerró la puerta de nuestra recamara. Sabia de que me hablaba, pero decidí hacerme el tonto y tratar de hacerla sonreír.

-Lo sé… el sexo a gritos es mala idea. Tenemos unos hijos pocos sutiles y con un muy buen oído.

Casi la vi sonreír y sonrojarse por el comentario, pero solo fue una fracción de segundos antes de que pusiera de nuevo una cara larga y suspirara en mi dirección.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero…

Me puse de pie y la acorralé contra la puerta.

-Nessie ya me angustie. Ya te angustiante. Ya nada mas podemos hacer… no hay forma de detener su crecimiento o de revertirlo, solo nos queda disfrutar a nuestros hijos a cada día.

-Creo que sí. Tienes razón.- musitó ella con resignación. –Pues vamos a convivir con… nuestros hijos- dijo ella tratando de zafarse de mi agarré.

-Si, pero primero… convive un ratito con tu esposo.

Una sonrisa picara dibujo su rostro.

-Creo que ya conviví lo suficiente con mi esposo anoche. Y no creo que nuestros hijos no pasaran por desapercibido que sus padres se desaparezcan un rato y escuchen… gritos. Realmente creerán que somos conejos.

Volví a soltarme a carcajadas antes de acercarme a su boca y robarle ese beso que tanto ansiaba por realizar. Dejé que mis brazos se enredaran en su cintura y la apreté a mi torso.

Abrió su boca y mi lengua ansiosa se metió hasta sus pulmones. Su sabor era exquisito. Nadie sabía como Nessie. Nadie suspiraba como ella lo hacía. Nadie era tan apasionada. Nadie era tan única. Tan sublime… tan dulce…

Mi piel ardía cada vez que entraba en contacto con la suya. El aire en mis pulmones era casi nulo así que con pesadez tuve que hacer la cabeza para atrás, en un intento desesperado de oxigeno.

Ella se rio musicalmente y enmarcó mi cara con sus dos delicadas manos.

-No sé qué haría sin ti Jacob… tan solo recordar todo lo que pasamos para estar aquí juntos…

-Shhh – la callé con un beso rápido pero cargado de sentimientos y la miré a los hermosos ojos chocolate. –Lo importante es que estamos juntos ¿no?

-Si.

Estábamos a punto de volver a besarnos cuando la puerta sonó a su espalda.

-Mami… ¿Ya van a jugar a las luchitas otra vez?

Nessie arqueó una ceja y me dio un rápido beso antes de aplicar más fuerza y hacerme a un lado. Demostrando así, lo débil y patético que podía ser.

No era nada a su lado… no era más que un inservible padre y un debilucho esposo.

Ella escrutó mi mirada y suspiró.

-No empieces Jacob. Estábamos muy bien.

-¿Qué? No he dicho nada.

-No necesitas decirlo… Te conozco y sé muy bien lo que refleja tu mirada.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Perfecto.- escupió molesta y abrió la puerta estrellándola al salir.

Lo había hecho… de nuevo. Nessie se había molestado una vez más…

Me agarré del puente de la nariz y sentí unas enormes ganas de gritar y maldecir a los cuatro vientos.

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido como para renunciar a mi espíritu lobo?

Si tan solo hubiera sido más consiente… más prudente.

Traté de relajarme… a fin de cuentas, la única manera de poder estar con Nessie era esa… renunciar a mi espíritu lobo. Tenía que resignarme. Respiré con pesadez y salí a la sala.

-Mami. ¿Porque lloras?

Me quedé congelado en el umbral del pasillo. Nessie lloraba sentada en el sofa y Sarabelle la abrazaba mientras que Taylor las miraba del otro lado del sillón.

-No es nada.- musitó mi musa, tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien.

-Es por nosotros ¿cierto?- preguntó Taylor que estaba demasiado serio.

No pude evitar llevarme una mano al pecho y removerme incomodo.

-No. No es por ustedes.

-Sí lo es. Mamá no soy tonto. ¿No saben qué hacer con nosotros, verdad? Solo somos una carga.

Sentí a mi corazón hacerse pedazos. Aun podía cerrar los ojos y claramente visualizaba el primer día que miré a Taylor en los brazos de Nahuel cuando creía que era su hijo. Era el niño más bonito que jamás hubiese visto y por dentro solo deseaba que fuera mío. Y así lo era… Taylor era hijo mío, era mío. Fruto de mi amor por Nessie. Él no podía sentirse como una carga… la única carga de la familia era yo.

Di otro paso en su dirección y Sarabelle volteó a verme.

-Papi… mamá esta triste. Taylor dice que es por nuestra culpa. ¿Es cierto?

-¡No! – gritamos Nessie y yo al mismo tiempo.

Nuestras miradas se juntaron y nos quedamos así unos momentos. Me sentía como un idiota, se suponía sería un día perfecto y lo acababa de arruinar… como siempre. Rompí la conexión con la mirada a Nessie y me dirigí hacia mi hijo.

-Taylor…

-No lo digas papá. La verdad es que no quiero escucharlos.- se puso de pie.- No quiero escuchar mentiras y palabras de amor que en realidad no sientas. Por algo no estuviste conmigo en mi primer año.- y salió por la puerta.

Me quede congelado. Después del "a veces llevarse bien, no lo es todo…. así que me voy" de Nessie, no creí que volviera a escuchar a un ser amado dirigirme palabras que me rompieran el corazón de esa forma. Volteé a ver a Nessie y compartimos una mirada cómplice, antes de que saliera corriendo en dirección a mi hijo.

-¡Taylor! –grité mientras me internaba en el bosque.

No tenía ni idea de a donde había ido. Pero no podía estar tan lejos. Taylor no era fan de correr a velocidad más allá de las posibilidades de un humano. De hecho parecía como si deseara ser humano…

Volví a gritar su nombre y me respondió. Solo caminé unos tres metros antes de visualizarlo sentado en un tronco con la cabeza enterrada en las manos.

-Taylor…

-Ya papá. Lamento lo que dije.- se disculpó levantando la mirada y pude ver sus ojos inundados.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-Claro.

Me senté y lo miré de nuevo. Taylor parecía más un adolescente que un niño. Estaba a punto de cumplir sus dos años y ya casi era un hombre…

-Taylor… todo eso que dijiste… sabes que no es cierto ¿verdad?

-La verdad papá, es que no sé que es cierto y que no lo es.

Esas palabras las sentí como una apuñalada rasgándome parte del alma.

-Sabes porque no estuve contigo en tu primer año. Sabes que no sabía de tu existencia… lo que si no sabes es… cómo lo lamento. Te juro que si lo hubiese sabido… ahí me hubieras tenido… hubiera estado a tu lado. Te lo juro.

Taylor sonrió un poco y suspiró.

-¿Tu me quieres… papá?

-No. No te quiero.- Vi como su rostro se tensó y se puso pálido como la cal. –Te amo Tay. No puedo creer que si quiera lo dudes.- musité mientras le revolvía el pelo con una mano.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al sentir su frente arder.

-Taylor… ¿te sientes bien?

-La verdad es que no lo sé.

-Déjame checarte.

Toqué su rostro y su temperatura era alarmantemente caliente. Jamás lo había sentido de esa forma. Lo primero y lo único que se vino a mi mente fue… los días antes de que entrara en fase por primera vez.

-Taylor… estas que ardes…

-Supongo que mama te dice lo mismo.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-Lo siento mucho, Taylor. Solo quiero que comprendas que te amo… aunque te esfuerces en parecerte a mi.- dije bromeando en una pequeña carcajada.

-De hecho… así es papá. Solo quiero ser como tú. Es por eso que me esfuerzo en parecer humano… me esfuerzo en ser como tú y poder así merecer tu cariño y que no te sientas menos por mi culpa.

-Taylor…

Estiré mis brazos y lo acurruqué en mi pecho. Su calor traspasaba mi ropa, pero no importaba. No sabía que significaba la temperatura de su cuerpo. Pero sus palabras me habían aturdido más que cualquier otra acción. Mi Taylor Black… mi hijo… me amaba… y quería ser como yo.

¿Algún padre podría sentirse más orgulloso que yo?

-Te amo hijo.

-Y yo los amo a ustedes.- Taylor y yo volteamos para ver a Nessie con los ojos llorosos y cargando en brazos a Sarabelle dormida.

Estiré mi mano en su dirección y ella se encaminó hacia nosotros. Tomó mi mano y nos sonrió como solo una diosa podría hacer. La hice sentarse entre mis piernas y le coloqué un beso ansioso en su cabellera mientras que con la otra mano acaricie a mi agotada hijita.

-Lo siento… mamá, papá.

-No corazón, no lo sientas… lo sentimos más nosotros. No hemos sabido ser unos buenos padres. –Nessie le plantó un beso en la frente y se quedó muda.

Apreté su pierna y la hice verme a los ojos. No quería que le dijera nada, no debía asustar a Taylor.

"_Pero __está ardiendo"_ – escuché a sus pensamientos gritarme por la cabeza.

Solo asentí.

Taylor sonrió y bromeó un poco antes de regresar a nuestro "hogar". Pasamos el resto del día viendo películas y bromeando entre los cuatro. Pero Nessie no podía apartar su mirada de Taylor… y no podía culparla yo tampoco lo había hecho.

Cuando entró la noche arropamos a Sarabelle y después nos dirigimos al cuarto de Tay… pero estaba cerrado con llave.

-¿Tay? ¿Campeón, estas ahí?

-Sí, pa. Buenas noches.

Nessie y yo nos volteamos a ver abatidos. Solíamos darle un beso todas las noches antes de que se durmiera… jamás nos había puesto candado.

-Crece demasiado rápido… -musitó Nessie en un hilo de voz.

-Solo un poco.- Respondió Tay del otro lado de la puerta. –Descansa, ma.

-Descansa mi amor.

Nos fuimos a nuestro dormitorio y ni siquiera nos volteamos a ver. Cada uno de los dos nos vestimos por nuestro lado y nos acomodamos en la cama para que cada uno se volteara por su lado y se removiera incomodo.

Había tanto por decirnos, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar. Suspiré resignándome y me quedé dormido.

Decir que las pesadillas que me agobiaban eran protagonizadas por Taylor Black no sería nada raro. La angustia que me provocaba mi hijo era algo perturbador y extraño. Taylor parecía estar a punto de convertirse en lobo… pero ¿eso qué significaba…? ¿Que debía de esperar de esa transformación…? ¿A Sarabelle le pasaría igual?

Di miles de vueltas por la cama, y desperté más de 10 veces por la noche. Obviamente no había sido el único. En muchas de las veces que había despertado… Nessie estaba sentada en la cama. Pero ninguno de los dos supo que decir así que mejor optábamos por tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Todo era angustioso y desesperante. Solo quería que mi familia estuviera feliz y a salvo… y yo no me sentía capaz de lograrlo.

* * *

**Hola a todos, quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron DELICIOSA VENGANZA, un mini-fic que escribi junto a Jazzy W. Me hizo muy feliz leer sus comentarios^^ y si aun no lo han leido... chequenlo en mi perfil... por ahi deje el link^^ Un millon de besos... por cierto:**

_**Estoy enamorada de TAY… Ahahahahahhaha ¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**_


	3. Nuevo licántropo en la familia

**Summary:** Los Volturi pondrán en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? Secuela de Contigo en el alba.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer los que no... son mios.

**Contigo en el alba: Recuperando la ****eternidad**

Capítulo I**II –** Nuevo licántropo en la familia.

--

* * *

--

**Renesmee**** POV**

**--**

No sabía si agarrar a Jake del pescuezo y torcérselo, o aventarme a sus brazos y comérmelo a besos... se había portado como un idiota. ¿Era tan difícil entender que yo lo amaba exactamente como era? ¿Qué no necesitaba nada más de él?

¡Dios santo! ¡Jacob Black era el amor de mi vida, y jamás podría amar a alguien que no fuera él! Me levanté de la cama y mi corazón se encogió al notar que él ya no estaba. Supuse que se había largado a trabajar, sin siquiera haberme dado un beso de despedida.

Mordí mis labios y me aguanté las inmensas ganas de llorar. Si mi esposo quería serme indiferente, indiferente le correspondería. Me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa simple. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta y suspiré triste ante el espejo. No me sentía muy bien de ánimos, y la maldita sed me estaba fastidiando.

Toqué mi garganta y la apreté en una seña desesperada. Apenas llevaba unos cuantos meses intentando "humanizarme", pero se me estaba haciendo demasiado difícil. No había querido decir nada, no quería preocupar a Jacob o a mi familia… pero la sed era cada vez más constante, más desgarradora y más torturante. ¿Quién había dicho que esto sería fácil?

Cerré los ojos y rogué a todos los cielos que me mandaran fuerza. Necesitaba aguantar las ansias de la sangre. Necesitaba ser humana y ser igual que el testarudo de mi esposo. Esperaba que ya siendo igual de vulnerable que él, por fin se quitara de todos sus complejos y prejuicios sobre sí mismo.

Aunque… no podía negar que tenía miedo.

Y no miedo a morir como mortal… si no miedo de no poder ayudar a mis hijos.

La cara de Taylor me arrolló en ese momento y decidí ir a ver como había amanecido. A grandes zancadas me acerqué a la perilla y está se abrió antes de que yo siquiera pudiera tocarla.

-¿Mami?

Sarabelle entró con un semblante muy serió y parecía abatida. Me arrodillé para quedar a su nivel y la tomé en brazos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tenía miedo. Me sentía muy sola. Nunca me había levantado y no había visto a Tay.

-¿Qué no está Tay? - me levanté como alma que llevaba el diablo. -¿Cómo que no está? –volví a preguntar llevando a Sarabelle en mis brazos y casi corriendo hacia la recamara de mi hijo.

Cuando empujé la puerta y vi su cama vacía. Sentí mi corazón de la misma forma… vacio. Solté a Sarabelle y me trasladé por la casa y a las afueras del bosque… nada.

-¿A dónde rayos se fue este niño?

Corrí por mi móvil y marqué al celular de Jacob. Saltaba al buzón inmediatamente y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no aventar mi teléfono por el coraje. Marqué a tía Alice y no timbró más de 2 veces cuando escuché una voz cantarina que respondía preocupada:

-¿Nessie, que es lo que ocurre? Pude notar que tus sentimientos están muy afligidos. ¿Está todo bien?

-Es Taylor… no sé donde está. Jamás se había salido solo.- No hubo lugar para los "hola, como estas, que tal" directo al grano. –Necesitó que alguien venga y me ayude a cuidar a Sarabelle para poder buscar a mi hijo.

-No te preocupes, en minutos algunos de nosotros estará por ahí. ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias. –musité antes de colgar.

Oí a mi hija y me dirigí al cuarto de Tay. Ella estaba sentada en la cama de su hermano y estaba con su rostro serio. Entrecerré los ojos y la observe bien. Mi pequeña Sarybelly, había crecido un poco más.

Maldita sea.

-Mami. ¿Tay está bien, verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí. – musité rogando por dentro que así fuera.

Le coloqué un beso a mi hija en la frente y reprimí las ganas de llorar que me acongojaban. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, antes de que tía Rosalie y tío Emmett llegaran a tocar la puerta. Solo alcancé a darles un beso fugaz y aunque propusieron llamar a más integrantes de la familia para ayudarme. No acepté. Quería hacerlo sola… o con Jacob, Taylor era nuestro hijo y solo nos correspondía a nosotros hacernos cargo de esa clase de problemas. Además cada vez que pasara algo no podía estar llame y llame a mi familia, debía aprender a hacer las cosas por mí misma. Antes de cualquier cosa corrí hacia el taller de Jacob. Mi agilidad vampírica era lo suficientemente buena como para atravesar el mundo entero si me lo proponía, sabía que la sed me golpearía pero ya lidiaría con ella luego… mi hijo estaba perdido, eso era lo más importante. Pero cuando llegué, me di cuenta de que Jacob no estaba. El taller ni siquiera estaba abierto.

¿Dónde rayos podía estar?

Ya enfrentaría a mi marido después. Lo importante era buscar a Taylor. Corrí como loca desesperada, rastreé por los alrededores del bosque. Pero no podía identificar su olor por ningún lado… era desesperante. Pases horas buscando a mi hijo, sin siquiera tener un rastro. Empecé a desesperarme y decidí pedir ayuda. No tenía nada de malo en pedir apoyo, mis nervios estaban de punta y no estaba pensando razonablemente. Corrí a casa después de una exhausta búsqueda y miré a Jacob en la entrada. Suspiré con alivio pero al mismo tiempo me encendí. El se miraba tan tranquilo mientras que nuestro hijo andaba perdido por quién sabe dónde.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Jacob se cruzó de brazos y me vio fijo a los ojos.

-Ven, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Estás loco o qué? Taylor esta perdido quien sabe dónde.

-No está perdido. Yo sé donde está.

Mi respiración bajó la decadencia y sentí mis rodillas flaquear. El alivió me recorrió por solo unos segundos antes de que el coraje me embargara.

-¿Y por qué no me avisaste? Sabes, me gusta que me consulten en todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hijo.

-Recuerda que también es mío. Y no es que no te haya querido avisar… es solo que Tay lo pidió así.

-¿Tay? -repetí con voz ronca. –Mejor dime de una vez donde esta mi hijo.

-Esta con Sam.

-¿Con Sam? ¿Qué tiene que estar haciendo mi hijo con Sam?

-Todo. – musitó Jacob con la mirada baja y descruzó los brazos acercándose a pasos lentos.

¿Sam con Taylor? Su temperatura… eso solo podía significar.

-Taylor es…

-Sí.

Lo entendí a la perfección. No necesitaba explicarme que mi hijo se habia convertido en un metamorfo… un licántropo. Me llevé las manos a la boca horrorizada y sentí las lagrimas caer por mi rostro. No sabía cómo cambiaria nuestras vidas el hecho de que Tay fuera un lobo.

Jacob se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus cálidos brazos. Aunque estaba enojada con él, no podía negarme a ese abrazo, lo necesitaba. De repente me sentí débil e inservible.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo lo tomó?

Jacob me apretó más fuerte en su pecho y me colocó un suave beso sobre la cabellera.

-Fue pasada la medianoche. Me paré porque me imaginé que algo así podía pasar… solo quise estar cerca de él y que no se sintiera solo.

-¿Cómo lo tomó, como está ,como se siente?

-Poderoso.- dijo Jacob con voz ronca.

-Poderoso… - repetí en un hilo de voz. -¿Por qué no está aquí?

-Porque aún está confundido y quiere pasar tiempo con los lobos.

-Pero Taylor aun es un niño. No puede andar así como así, por muy lobo que sea. Taylor Black es mi hijo y tiene que estar a mi lado. ¡Ni siquiera ha desayunado!

-Mujer, créeme que ya desayuno… cazar como lobo le gusto más de lo que me gustaba a mí. O eso me dijo Seth. No ha salido de fase para nada.

Me imaginé a mi hijo de repente, enorme, y con su pelaje café… -como el que solía tener su padre- Corriendo feliz y sonriente con su pelaje caliente. Fuerte y con ansias de comerse al mundo.

¡Rayos!

No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar.

Me alejé de los brazos de mi esposo y lo dejé ahí afuera. Yo solo quería ir a ver a mi Sarabelle.

En cuanto entré al salón mi hija corrió a mis brazos.

-¿Lo hallaste? Jacob no nos quiso decir nada.- preguntó mi tía Rosalie.

No quise preocuparlos, así que decidí guardarme las condiciones del asunto.

-Sí. Está jugando en La Push.

Tía Rose se acercó a mí con ojos entrecerrados. Me conocía demasiado bien como para saber que le estaba ocultando algo. Eso y el hecho de que Jacob llegara y no les hubiera dicho nada.

-Renesmee, si hay algo que quieras contarme… a solas.- musitó volteando a ver al tío Emmett. Él se limitó a sonreír y a levantar las manos.

-Hagan de cuenta que yo no estoy aquí.- musitó sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y regresé la vista a mi tía.

-Nada, tía. Todo está bien… - _por el momento._

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó mi tía con el ceño fruncido.

-Segura.

-Bueno… entonces, nos retiramos. Creo que tienes que hablar con el perro.- musitó tía Rose señalando con la vista a mi esposo que estaba parado a un lado de la puerta.

Me mordí los labios y me aguanté las ganas de rogarle por qué no se fuera. No sabía cómo enfrentar a Jacob. No sabía ni qué rayos decirle, así que solo asentí y apreté más fuerte a Sarabelle a mi pecho.

-Que graciosa Roxigenada. Mejor vete antes de que te caiga la noche y no puedas admirar más tú brillantina en el cuerpo.

-Ja-já. No sabes cómo me matas de risa.

-Ya sabes… las rubias y yo siempre nos llevamos así. Me encanta matarlas…

Rosalie bufó y levantó su barbilla haciéndose la indignada. La verdad es que ella y Jacob tenían un amor apache, se querían pero jamás lo reconocerían. Me dio un poco de risa, pero la alegría no me llegó al alma… estaba realmente confundida al pensar en un nuevo licántropo en la familia.

Mis tíos se fueron dejándonos a solas y dejé a Sarabelle en su recamara para que jugara un rato con sus juguetes.

Cuando regresé a la sala, Jacob estaba de espaldas viendo hacia la ventana.

Estaba impresionante. Su ancha espalda se veía tensa y sus poderosas piernas estaban abiertas, como dispuesto a entra en combate. No necesitaba ver su rostro como para imaginármelo con sus pómulos levemente levantados y su ceño fruncido.

Traté de controlar a mi loco corazón y carraspeé llamando su atención.

Volteó a verme y se sentó en el sillón, como esperando a que dijera algo. Pero… no tenía nada que decirle.

Después de lo que me parecieron siglos, abrí los labios, pero volví a cerrarlos.

-¿Me vas a decir algo más? –preguntó él por fin.

-Quisiera decirte muchas cosas… pero realmente no sé qué decir…

-¿Qué tal un… ven aquí y dame un beso?

Por un momento pensé que me estaba bromeando, pero volteé a ver sus ojos y vi sinceridad en ellos. De verdad esperaba que me contentara de esa forma.

-Te lo daría… si me hubieras avisado que mi hijo se estaba transformando en licántropo.

-No fue por mí. Eso fue cosa de Tay.

-Me rehusó a creer que mi hijo no quisiera que estuviera con él.

-Solo está confundido. Por cierto, déjame te aviso que lo más probable es que se la pase con los chicos de La Push. Sam está realmente impresionado con su transformación. ¡Tiene tantas aptitudes que…

-¿Aptitudes? –interrumpí.

-Sí. Nadie escucha sus pensamientos y es tan veloz y su apariencia es… ¡WOW!

Miré sus ojos y parecían brillar con cierto… orgullo.

-Lamento interrumpir tu emoción, pero mi hijo de casi dos años está afuera confundido y sin desayunar.

-¿Tu hijo se convirtió en un lobo y tú te preocupas más por su desayuno?

-Soy madre… que quieres que haga.

Jacob se carcajeó y sentí su risa como un bálsamo para el alma.

-Muy propio de ti. Por eso te amo.

Mordí mis labios y no pude evitar abochornarme. Adoraba a ese hombre y no podía estar mucho tiempo enojada con él.

-Lo sé…

Caminé hacia él y me senté en sus piernas. Enredé mis manos en su pelo y me recargué contra su frente.

-Perdón por mi berrinche… solo estaba preocupada por mi hijo. Tenía horas buscándolo… Ahora comprendo porque no rastreaba su aroma, debe de haber cambiado su esencia.

Vi a Jacob fruncir el ceño y suspirar con resignación.

-Hay sí que ni idea. Mi olfato es el de un humano… común y corriente.

-Más corriente que común.- bromeé al notar su cambió de humor. El tema de siempre… el humano de la familia.

-¿Asi que soy un corriente?

Lo habia logrado, por lo menos Jacob estaba sonriendo.

-Un poco.- musité a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Sentí su aliento en mi cara y corté la distancia que nos impedía completar ese beso que tanto ansiábamos.

***

Habia pasado una semana desde la transformación de Tay. Solo habia ido a dormir y se iba a toda prisa a buscar a los chicos de la manada. Yo estaba que me llevaba la fregada. Sarabelle hacia pucheros porque quería estar a su lado… y no era la única, yo también lo quería. Pero si corría como vampiresa para tratar de alcanzarlo, me cansaba a horrores y la sed me atacaba fiera y latente, asi que me resignaba a verlo irse.

Su transformación era sorprenderse. Era un lobo fuera de serie. Su pelaje cafe, no era tan abundante y parecía ser más flacucho, pero eso le daba mucha más velocidad y más agilidad. No era parte de alguna manada ya que no parecía encajar en ninguna, aunque lo curioso era que él escuchaba el inconsciente colectivo de los demás lupinos, pero ellos no podían escucharlo a él. Una ventaja más para mi primogenito.

Sarabelle se habia quejado diciendo que ella también quería convertirse en un lindo perrito. Yo solo le decía que ya llegaría su momento… aunque ni estaba segura de ello.

No pude evitar revalorar la situación. ¿De verdad era correcto ser humana cuando mis hijos estaban hasta el cuello de situaciones miticas y fuera de lo normal?

No. Tenía que ser humana. Tenía que hacerlo por Jacob.

Yo había luchado por mi condición de humana, para estar con él. Todo lo que habia hecho lo habia hecho por mi esposo. No podia vivir sin él.

Volteé a ver a Sarabelle mientras se montaba sobre un ciervo y le torcía el cuello. No le gustaba que los animales sufrieran asi que los mataba rápidamente antes de que se alimentara.

Olí la sangre y me relamí los labios. La sed era muy frustrante. Traté de controlar la respiración lo más que podía. Pero verla ahí, a mi pequeña, saboreándose el líquido caliente que derrochaba el animal… sentí unas ganas de aventar a mi hija y robarme lo poco o lo mucho que pudiese ofrecerme el ciervo.

¿Qué me pasaba?

Me consideraba una chica fuerte… pero sentía que eso me estaba sobrepasando. Me alejé un poco, claro que sin dejar fuera de mí vista a pequeño demonio angelical. Las cosas se me estaban saliendo de las manos… lo de Tay, Jacob y su problema de su humanidad, Sarabelle y su hiperactividad y para acabarla de fregar… yo y la maldita sed. Empecé a respirar por la boca, para hacérmela más fácil.

-Mami, ya estoy lista.

-Bien, vámonos.

Caminamos hasta la carretera, en donde había dejado el mustang. Subí al auto y Sarabelle se quedó a un lado de la calle. Arranqué el coche y mi hija empezó a correr siguiendo el automóvil por el bosque, cerca del camino. Sabía que si la perdía de vista… le iría muy mal. Mi hija lo comprendía.

Una vez en casa fruncí el ceño al distinguir tres figuras en la puerta de la casa. Apagué el auto y escuché a mi hija gritar con euforismo:

-¡Tay!

Sonreí y bajé del auto, pero me quede de a seis cuando vi a los visitantes que acompañaban a mi hijo.

-Mamá ¿a que no esperabas esta sorpresa?

-No, de hecho no.- le contesté a mi hijo que vestía un trozo de pantalón rasgado y una sonrisa resplandeciente. Me recordó tanto a mi mejor amigo de infancia… a mi esposo.

-¿Cómo has estado… Ren?

-Nada mal, Nahuel… nada mal.

* * *

**Hola, lamento mucho no haber actualizado los dos viernes pasados. Pero eran fechas festivas y la pase con mi familia. Lo lamento mucho… de verdad. Los amo con todo mi corazón y perdón, si las decepciono… intentare seguir al corriente… por cierto… el martes, Contigo en el alba cumple un año de que la escribí. ¡Un año! Que pronto… muchas gracias a todas las que desde ese entonces me han seguido… millones de besos… ¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**


	4. Sed

**Summary:** Los Volturi pondrán en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? Secuela de Contigo en el alba.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque Jacob es mío… en muchos sentidos.

* * *

--

**Contigo en el alba: Recuperando la ****eternidad**

Capítulo IV** –** Sed

--

* * *

--

**Jacob **

**-- **

Nessie sonreía como loca. Tenía días que no la miraba sonreír de esa manera y saber que no era por mí, sino por Nahuel -que le sonreía de la misma manera-, hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

—Te ves fantástica. —exclamó Nahuel tendiéndole los brazos.

Nessie ni siquiera dudó en tomarlos y estrecharse en su pecho. Mi mandíbula se tensó y apreté los puños.

Que patético era. Estaba observándolos desde la puerta de la sala. Leah estaba ahí. No había ningún motivo para ponerme celoso, más sin embargo… lo estaba. Me di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el puño y decidí salir.

—Sí, ella siempre se ve fantástica. —pronuncié interrumpiéndolos.

Nahuel la alejó delicadamente y me puso una mano en el hombro.

—Tienes razón. — contestó él. — ¿Qué tal Jacob?

— Todo bien.

— ¡Jake! —pronunció Leah con entusiasmo y también corrió a abrazarme.

O.K. Eso no era muy normal en ella, supuse que era porque era extremadamente feliz. Me dio gusto por ella.

— ¿Quién es él? — preguntó mi pequeña Sarabelle apuntando a Nahuel.

Taylor sonrió y pasó un brazo por la espalda del recién llegado en una muestra de afecto.

—Mi tío Nahuel.

— ¿Tu eres el tío Nahuel?

—Sí. —contestó él sonriente y tendiéndole la mano a mi bebe.

Entre saludos, presentaciones y buenos deseos nuestros invitados se dieron cuenta de que mi hijo era un licántropo. Leah estaba anonadada con Tay y quiso comprobar que tan poderoso era. Entraron en fase y jugaron carreras. Mi hijo le llevó la delantera a Leah y esta rezongó diciendo que era trampa, porque el chico tenía sangre chupasangre en la venas y que eso era un aditivo extra. Tay no paraba de sonreír, su poder lo hacía sentir bien.

—Y dime Jacob, ¿Cómo te trata la vida de casado?

Levanté la vista y miré el rostro de Leah. Estaba en paz y sonriente. Suspiré aliviado.

—Con Nessie es maravillosa… toda Nessie es maravillosa.

Leah se carcajeó un momento y volteó a ver a Nahuel que estaba sentado en el sillón platicando con Taylor y Sarabelle. Nessie estaba en silencio observándolos.

—Nahuel dice lo mismo de mí.

Era cierto, nuestras condiciones eran casi las mismas. Licantropía e hibridez juntas en una pareja.

— ¿Y piensan regresar… a La Push, o solo están de paso?

— De paso. Sabes que no podemos quedarnos mucho, el equilibrio y todo ese cochinero… sólo venimos a ver a mamá y a Seth. Aunque no lo creas, extraño al enfadoso de mi hermano.

— Sobre todo por lo de enfadoso ¿verdad?

—Sobre todo. — murmuró sonriente. Me miró en silencio unos momentos y de repente se puso seria. —Dime algo Jake… ¿Que se siente ser humano de nuevo?

Horrible… impotente… inútil…

Miles de sinónimos de esas palabras cruzaron por mi mente, y cuando estaba a punto de contestarle, Nessie se acercó y le ofreció a Leah, té y galletas. Decidí dejar el tema por la paz.

Pasamos una velada agradable, pero no pude evitar que se me revolvieran las tripas al ver a Nahuel y a Nessie tan felices juntos. Los dos híbridos que una vez habían sido pareja… que habían estado a punto de casarse. Traté de borrar todos esos malditos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Cuando ellos se fueron, lavamos los platos y dejamos a los niños en la cama. No me sentía muy bien así que decidí irme de una vez a dormir.

Me desvestí y como siempre que dormía me quede sólo con los calzoncillos. Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos. La cara de Nessie y la de Nahuel juntos me asecharon.

¿Por qué era tan inmaduro?

_Supéralo__ Jake… ellos sólo son amigos._

Me removí incomodo y me puse de lado. Solo quería perderme en el mundo de los sueños para dejar de pensar en estupideces.

—Jake… ¿estás bien?

Me senté y volteé a verla con rostro sereno. Ella estaba en una poco sutil bata de dormir. Traté de no gruñir, pero me fue imposible, un extraño quejido brotó de mi garganta… esa mujer podía excitarme tanto.

—No veo porque no estaría bien. — dije en tono hostil. No quería que se diera cuenta que andaba celoso.

—Cierto… como no lo estarías, viste a Leah.

Nuestros ojos se juntaron y no pude evitar sonreír. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba celosa.

—Tienes razón. Y por lo visto tú también estabas muy feliz al lado de tu ex-prometido… que diga Nahuel.

Nessie también sonrió pícaramente y después de un momento de silencio… los dos nos botamos a carcajadas.

—Ven acá mujer celosa.

— ¿Yo? ¿No querrás decir tú? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—Yo no soy mujer… creo que las faldas no me van muy bien.

La jalé y la pegué a mi pecho. Mi mano descendió por su espalda hasta alcanzar su trasero y lo apreté mientras besaba su cabello.

—Perdona mi actitud. —musité posando mi vista en sus hermosos ojos achocolatados. —Pero no te imaginas como me enferma verte tan feliz a su lado… me hace sentir que hubieses estado mejor con él que conmigo. — Nessie me dio un súbito coscorrón. — ¡Auch! ¿Sabes…? ¡Eso dolió como un carajo!

—Y a mí también me dolieron esas palabras. —contrarrestó. — No seas tonto… por lo menos no más que de costumbre. Yo te amo a ti y jamás podría estar mejor que como lo que estoy contigo.

Sonreí y la bese desesperadamente, llevaba el día entero anhelando hacerla mía y probar su piel. Fue solo cuestión de segundos antes de que la tuviera desnuda y sometida debajo de mi cuerpo.

Mi momento favorito del día.

**

* * *

**Nessie**

La vida fue un poco más sencilla desde que nos acostumbramos a la licantropía de Tay. Ese lobito café que corría despavorido por los bosques nos había unido en muchas formas. Queríamos ser los mejores padres y tratábamos de estar preparados para lo que nos pudiera esperar con Sarabelle.

Ya habían pasado diez meses desde la transformación de Taylor. Cada vez nos era más normal verlo más grande y semi desnudo corriendo por la casa.

No podía evitar pensar que aunque su piel fuese blanca… era tan parecido a su papá.

Conforme a su apariencia… Taylor ya contaba con sus tres años y parecía todo un chico de 15 años. No cabía duda que sus genes estaban sumamente alterados.

Jacob ya no se quejaba mucho de su humanidad –hacia lo que podía-. Sarabelle era un tanto más tranquila. Las cosas de verdad parecían haber mejorado, todo exceptuando que seguía habiendo un problema en la familia…

Yo y mi sed.

Cada día era una agonía. Lo bueno era que ya no acompañaba a Sarabelle a cazar, Taylor la cuidaba porque decía que era el protector de la familia. Y yo no podía oponerme a ello, de hecho lo consideraba como un gran favor.

Me era insoportable estar ahí… parada, viendo como mi hija succionaba la apetitosa sangre delante de mis hambrientos ojos.

Tortura era poco… era una total agonía.

La comida humana no me era suficiente. Tomar agua no me servía de nada. Conforme perdía mis habilidades… mi sed crecía más fuerte. Había querido hablar de ello con Nahuel. Quería encontrar una forma de hacerme más fácil el tormento, pero esa vez que había venido meses atrás no encontré la ocasión para contárselo, y los celos de Jake me obligaron a dejarlo por un lado. No quería ni pensar lo que Jake hubiese pensado si lo hubiera buscado después a solas. Aunque no tenía motivos para estar celoso, sabía que no podía evitarlo, a fin de cuentas yo estaba en deuda con Nahuel y seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, lo quería y eso Jake bien que lo sabía.

Me puse a recordar el viaje que habíamos realizado en busca de Joham, -el padre de Nahuel-, buscando una solución a mi problema. Yo no había hablado con él directamente, había sido Nahuel, y él me había informado a mí. Pero jamás me había mencionado lo complicado que era soportar la sed.

Traté de hacer todo a un lado. Era domingo, mi día familiar. Tenía que seguir fingiendo que todo estaba a la perfección.

Suspiré frente al espejo y acomodé uno de mis bucles. Me miraba decente. Me puse un poco de brillo en los labios y bajé para ver a mi adorado esposo sentado en el sillón viendo un juego de Futbol. Me senté aun lado de él y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

Humano o lobo, Jake seguía siendo tan cálido y su olor era totalmente adictivo. Me fascinaba estar a su lado.

Iba a preguntarle por nuestros hijos pero sentí un escozor en mi garganta. Un olor a sangre me estaba torturando y mi mirada se oscureció.

— ¿Nessie? ¿Estás bien?

Jacob me miraba preocupado, pero no le presté atención solo buscaba de donde provenía ese olor que me estaba atormentando.

— ¡Mami! ¡Taylor me molestó en mi caza! ¡Mira! —se quejó mi hija apuntando a su vestido manchado de sangre. — ¡Por su culpa me manché!

Jacob se soltó a carcajadas junto a Tay. Pero yo estaba inmóvil percibiendo el aroma.

_No__, Dios… no me hagas hacer una estupidez._

Me puse pálida y mi presión se fue al suelo, me deje caer al sillón y traté de agarrar aire.

— ¿Nessie? —preguntó mi esposo con la preocupación marcada en su voz.

Tay dejó de sonreír y Sarabelle dejo de quejarse. Toda mi familia se centro en mí.

_Maldita mi suerte._

— ¿Mamá? Te ves muy mal

— ¿De veras? Solo estoy cansada… esto de humanizarme a veces es difícil de sobrellevar.

Por lo menos no estaba mintiendo del todo.

Jacob se puso de pie y me cargó al estilo nupcial.

—Jacob bájame. Tay no te apures. Y tú Sarybelly, vete a bañar y quítate ese vestido manchado.

De todas las órdenes, esa última era la que más me importaba.

— Bueno, parece que te sientes mejor. Mayor Nessie.

Rodeé los ojos y seguí respirando… por la boca.

Taylor suspiró aliviado y Sarabelle nos aventó un beso antes de correr a su cuarto. En cuanto se alejó, el color regresó a mis mejillas.

—Jake, bájame. De verdad me siento mejor.

Sus ojos escrutaron mi mirada y no tuve miedo en sostenérsela. Le coloqué un beso en la punta de la nariz y un pequeño gruñido brotó de su garganta.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Creo que no te bajare.

—Yo creo que sí.

Sus labios se posaron en mi oído y sentí su cálido aliento erizando mi piel.

— Insisto. Mejor te llevó al cuarto y…

—Nuestros hijos están aquí —le interrumpí en un susurro.

—No por mucho tiempo si se ponen a hacer sus cosas. — se burló Tay por detrás de nosotros. Y soltamos la carcajada.

Me bajó y tratamos de llevar la fiesta tranquilos.

¡Y gracias a Dios! Porque a la hora de ese incidente llegaron mis padres.

Sarabelle estaba feliz de verlos y Taylor adoraba estar cerca de mamá. Encargué una pizza para los que comíamos comida solida y nos colocamos todos juntos en la mesa para platicar.

— ¿Te sentiste mal?—preguntó papá de repente.

Mire a Taylor con ojos acusatorios.

—No necesitó decírmelo— aclaró rápidamente. — Las mentes de Tay, Sarabelle y Jacob siguen pensando en ello.

Algo se removió en mí. Mi familia si se había percatado de lo mal que me había sentido y no lo habían tomado tan a la ligera como yo hubiese esperado que fuera. No había fingido lo suficientemente bien como había creído. Tenía que cuidar mucho ese detalle.

_¡__Estúpida sed!_

Papá se removió incomodo y me recriminé mentalmente.

_Es de mala educación leer la mente de tu familia._

Papá sonrió, colocó su mano en mi brazo y se encogió de hombros.

—No es algo que pueda evitar. — se justificó en voz tenue.

_No digas nada por favor._

— ¿Más debates entre ustedes?— preguntó mamá en un ligero puchero.

—Ya no. — le contesté.

Sonreí con triunfo y traté de controlar mis pensamientos. Solo me había agarrado desprevenida, eso había sido todo.

—Aun puedo leerte. —su burló mi papá.

Traté de enfocarme más. No me leería más el pensamiento… era buena ocultándolos cuando me lo proponía.

—Sigo escuchándote.

—Edward, hazme el favor de dejar a tu hija en paz. — se quejó mi mamá y papá de repente se cruzó de brazos.

—No es justo cuando pones tu escudo.

Toda mi familia empezó a sonreír, todos menos yo.

¿Por qué no había podido controlar mis pensamientos?

Una cosa era no ser rápida, fuerte, inmortal, pero de eso… a no poder controlar mi mente. Suspiré resignada, era mejor que dejara eso atrás.

Jacob dijo una sarta de tonterías que hizo que mamá estuviera botada de risa. Y Tay nos sorprendió con uno que otro chiste que supusimos había aprendido de tío Emmett, por supuesto que también morimos de risa.

Al caer la noche nos despedimos de mi familia. Los abracé y papá me estrechó más fuerte de lo normal… o así lo sentía.

—Te amo hija… y tú y yo necesitamos hablar.

Supuse que se refería a lo de mi sed. Lo vi a los ojos y asentí con la cabeza.

Mamá me regaló un enorme beso en la frente y en segundos ya habían desaparecido. Los niños estaban felices por la visita recibida y como buenos hijos se habían ido a alistarse para la cama.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Dejé los platos que lavaba y volteé a verlo. A mi esposo. Se miraba increíblemente varonil y atractivo. Sonreí y traté de apurarme con los trastos para poder dedicarme a él.

—No te apures. Ve y recuéstate, ahorita que termine te alcanzo.

Jacob se acercó y me arrebató un plato de las manos.

—Mejor te ayudo y más rápido te vienes a la cama… conmigo.

Me sonrojé y sonreí pícaramente. Yo también tenia prisa por pertenecerle.

—De acuerdo.

Yo enjabonaba los platos y Jacob los enjuagaba. Él me chispeaba de agua y yo le aventaba burbujas. Pareciamos un par de niños entre carcajadas, jabon y agua.

—Yo también quiero jugar.

Volteé a ver a mi hija con sus brazos cruzados. Le pasé otro vaso a Jake, pero por estar volteando con Sarabelle no me aseguré de que lo hubiese agarrado.

Todo paso demasiado rápido como para detenerlo.

El vaso resbaló de las manos de Jake, estrellándose en el fregadero. Uno de los vidrios botó y se enterró en la mano de mi esposo.

—¡Rayos! —se quejó él arrancando el vidrio de su mano y un puñado de sangre brotó como si fuese una pequeña fuente.

Mi mirada se obscureció y la sed me golpeó con una fiereza atronadora.

— ¡Tay! —gritó Sarabelle, mientras miraba a su papá con ojos hambrientos.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, el impulso de tomar su mano y llevármela a la boca era exageradamente fuerte. Me sentí débil y no podía pensar.

Lo único que había en mi mente era su olor… el recuerdo de su sangre en mi paladar. La sangre más deliciosa que alguna vez había probado.

Tay llegó corriendo hasta la cocina y al ver la escena lo primero que hizo fue tomar a Sarabelle con fuerza. Jacob se encogió y buscó un trapo con que tapar la herida. Sarabelle no dejaba de verlo como si fuese la cena y empezó a gruñir en su dirección.

—Cálmate Sarybelly—exigió Tay.

Pero justo cuando Tay creía haber controlado a quien quería comerse a su padre…

Yo actué.

Un gruñido salvaje y primitivo brotó con fiereza de mi garganta y me abalancé sobre Jacob. Yo misma le gritaba a mi organismo que se detuviera, pero la sed era tan apremiante que mi cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta. Jacob abrió sus ojos como platos y luchó contra mi desesperación por tomar su sangre.

—Nessie… Te lo… ruego. Vuelve en ti.

Pero solo grité más fuerte y los gritos de Sarabelle cesaron. Taylor seguía luchando con su hermana que forcejeaba sin decir nada, mientras que Jacob y yo forcejeábamos por nuestro lado.

— ¡Nessie!— rogó Jake, luchando con una sola mano. Estaba en desventaja.

— La… sed… mucha… sed.

Jacob me vio con dolor por unos momentos y de repente dejó de forcejear.

Llevé su mano a mi boca y sentí la dulzura y la calidez de su sangre en mi paladar. La sangre más exquisita que existía. Lo mordí, abrí más la herida y el líquido caliente llenó mi garganta curando un poco mi agonía. Pero mientras más bebía, más necesitaba de él.

—Nessie, toma.. lo que necesites… —musitó Jake con voz ahogada.

Mi lado racional rogaba porque me detuviera, pero mi lado salvaje y primitivo se rehusaba a hacerlo.

Jacob empezó a perder color y su boca parecía seca.

— ¡NO! —gritó Sarabelle llorando. — ¡Mami, lo estas matando!

Tay soltó a Sarabelle y empezó a temblar.

— ¡Detente!— gritó Tay.

Al parecer, Sarabelle había controlado su propia sed y estaba aterrada ante la escena. Y Tay… -como buen hijo/lobo- estaba controlando su transformación. Sabía que no quería lastimarme.

Taylor cerró los ojos y se concentró. De repente, dejó de temblar.

— ¡Sarabelle, llama al abuelo Carlisle!

Mi niña se quedó parada en shock. Tay maldijo y se acercó a mí. Trató de jalarme, pero mis dientes estaban aferrados a Jake.

Mi hijo me vio a los ojos con dolor. —Lo siento madre. —y me dio un golpe que me obligó a gritar y solté a Jacob. Taylor volvió a golpearme y Sarabelle corrió hacia su papá, alejándolo de mi.

Tay le gruñó a su hermana, parecía que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella.

— ¡Ya no quiero comerme a papá! ¡Déjame ayudar!

Taylor la vio un segundo antes de que yo me recuperara y me levantara en dirección a Jacob como una loca. Mi hijo concentró toda su atención en mí y me tomó de las muñecas mientras gruñía en dirección de mi hija y de mi esposo.

—Mamá… te lo ruego… regresa. — suplicó mi hijo.

En ese momento algo en mi corazón se aceleró.

_¡__Qué estupidez había hecho!_

—Ja…cob— musité sin voz.

Tay sonrió y de repente me abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Mamá, estas regresando!

— ¡Tay! ¡Papito no respira! ¡Papá está muerto! ¡Está muerto!

Los dos voletamos hacia Sarabelle que sacudia a Jacob desesperada. La escena era horrorosa. Una niña de aparentes 8 años sacudiendo el cuerpo bañado en sangre de su padre.

Taylor palideció y mis rodillas cedieron.

Había matado a mi esposo…

Había matado al padre de mis hijos… al amor de mi vida

_¡No, no, no__, no!_

Eso no podia ser cierto… yo no podía haber sido la causante.

—¡Jacob… no me dejes!.— alcancé a musitar con mi boca manchada de sangre…

_Manchada de__ su sangre._

_

* * *

_

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Ah… que nervios! ¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**


	5. Culpas

**Summary:** Los Volturi pondrán en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? Secuela de Contigo en el alba.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque Jacob es mío… en muchos sentidos.

* * *

--

**Contigo en el alba: Recuperando la eternidad**

**Capítulo V –** Culpas

--

* * *

--

**Nessie**

**--  
**

_Pum pum_

— ¡NO! —Grité al extremo de casi desgarrarme la garganta.

Era un monstruo. Era escoria.

_Pum..pum_

Era una asesina… la asesina de mi esposo. Del hombre que más amaba en el mundo.

Taylor me sujetó con fuerza, mientras gritaba histérica.

_Pum__… …pum_

—Mamá, necesito que te calmes. Tenemos que ayudar a papá. —Rogó mi primogénito con voz entrecortada.

… _Pum…_

Pero yo no podía dejar de gritar y llorar. Todo me sobrepasó y el mundo se me vino encima. Mis piernas se tambalearon.

—Papi… no… no me dejes, te quiero papito. — chilló Sarabelle apretándolo en su pecho.

….

Levanté la vista aterrada, al igual que Tay y Sarabelle. Los tres habíamos escuchado como su corazón había dejado de latir.

— ¡Jacob!— grité y Taylor me soltó.

Corrí a su lado y se lo quité a Sarabelle de los brazos. La sed había cedido…

_¡Y como no lo haría si lo __había secado! ¡Maldita! ¡Mil veces maldita!_

—No, mi amor… no me dejes después de todo lo que hemos pasado para estar juntos. —agarré su rostro y besé su frente. Estaba helando.

Me estremecí por entero.

No volvería a verlo sonriendo. No volvería a sentir su delicioso calor. No volvería a escuchar su varonil voz susurrándome palabras de amor. No volvería a besarlo… no volvería a hacerme el amor. No, no, no…

Sacudí su cuerpo en un intento desesperado de verlo abrir los ojos y que me sonriera. Taylor salió corriendo y claramente lo escuché marcando un teléfono, estaba llamando a Carlisle. Un cálido viento golpeo mi rostro y guió mi mirada hacia Sarabelle que se encontraba parada a mi lado sin decir palabra alguna. Estaba como estatua y tenía la vista perdida. Estaba a punto de decirle algo… pero, no sabía que decirle. Estaba destrozada y hundiéndome en mi dolor.

—Mamá— musitó mi hija al fin. —Déjame agarrarle la mano a papá.

Derroché unas cuantas lagrimas más y le di espacio para que tuviera su momento de despedida. En cuanto Sarabelle tomó su mano herida, algo raro pasó.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento nos envolvió. Pestañeé en un esfuerzo por borrar las lágrimas y tratar de entender que rayos pasaba.

—Papito aún no está muerto. Papito no se va a morir.

Me estremecí al escuchar su voz distorsionada con el viento. Como si el aire se canalizara por su garganta y fluyera por sus cuerdas bucales. Había visto muchísimas cosas, sabía que todo en este mundo era posible, pero si no hubiese sido testigo de lo que mis ojos contemplaban, jamás lo hubiese creído. Taylor que regresaba de hablar con la familia se paró en seco bajo el marco de la puerta.

Sarabelle cerró los ojos y besó la herida de Jacob.

…_Pum…_

El pecho de Jacob comenzó a moverse. Estaba atónita.

… _Pum… Pum_

Su corazón latía débilmente… pero lo hacía. Su corazón estaba ahí, luchando… aferrándose a la vida.

—Vamos amor, tu puedes… regresa a mi— musité al mismo tiempo que Sarabelle seguía concentrada en Jacob.

_Pum, Pum_

Escuché como Taylor comenzó a llorar al escuchar el ritmo regular del corazón de su padre. Observé la mano herida de Jacob y me quede anonadada al ver que la herida estaba cerrada.

Me llevé una mano a la boca sorprendida y en silencio agradecí por el milagro.

—Nessie… Nessie…

Mi Jacob me llamaba. Mi santo mártir clamaba por su casi asesina. Lloré de felicidad y acaricié su rostro.

—Aquí estoy lobito.

Abrió un ojo y me sonrió. Mi corazón brincó de alegría.

—Lo lograste Sarabelle, no sé como lo hiciste, ¡pero lo lograste!

Al instante que pronuncié esas palabras, vi a mi pequeña desvanecerme ante mis ojos. Taylor corrió y alcanzó a sostenerla antes de darse de bruces con el suelo. Si no era una cosa, era la otra. Me sentí con las manos amarradas, no sabía para donde hacerme.

— ¡Renesmee!

Volteé al escuchar la voz de mi madre.

_Eso __sí que había sido rápido._

Mi familia entró distribuyéndose por la cocina. No se hicieron esperar las expresiones de terror ante la escena y la sangre regada por nuestras vestimentas y el suelo.

— ¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí? —preguntó tío Emmett.

—No hay tiempo para eso. Carlisle necesitamos hacerle una transfusión de sangre a Jacob, urgente. —musitó papá hincándose a mi lado y extendiendo los brazos en signo de que le cediera a mi esposo. Era obvio que había leído nuestras mentes y había visto lo sucedido. —Está bien, Nessie. No le haremos daño, lo ayudaremos.

Asentí aturdida y dejé que lo levantara. Yo corrí hacía mis hijos y junté fuerza para agarrar a Sarabelle y arrullarla en mis brazos.

—Mamá— musitó Taylor. —Todo esto me ha dejado… mal. Necesito entrar en fase, estaré por los alrededores.

Asentí y lo vi correr hacia la puerta. Estaba temblando. Le pedí perdón en silencio y besé la frente de mi hija.

— ¿Mami?— Sarabelle abrió un ojo y sonrió inocentemente. —Lo hice… lo salvé al igual que a Fluffy.

— ¿Qué?

Fluffy había sido un gato que tía Rosalie le había regalado a Taylor en un intento de enfadar a Jacob, diciendo que sería una "mejor mascota" que mi esposo. Claro que a Jacob no le había hecho gracia el comentario pero igual y Fluffy se había quedado.

— ¿Qué pasó con Fluffy?l

Sarabelle sonrió y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Fluffy había escapado cuando Sarabelle tenía solo un mes.

—Fluffy se había cortado su patita… y el viento me habló. Me dijo que yo podía ayudar a Fluffy.

Mamá se acercó y puso una mano en mi hombro, estaba escuchando atenta. De hecho no era la única, levanté la vista y vi a toda mi familia centrada en mi pequeña.

— ¿El viento? —pregunté regresando al tema.

—Sí. Y lo salve, a Fluffy ya no le salía sangre. ¡Se curó!—exclamó alegre pero algo débil. —¿Verdad que lo hice bien?

—Sí, mi amor, lo hiciste muy bien.

La abracé con fuerza y me permití llorar un poco más. La única que no lo había hecho bien… había sido yo.

—Renesmee… estas muy agobiada, déjanos cuidar a Sarabelle—sugirió mi madre.

No quería despegarme de mi bebe, pero estaba demasiado atolondrada. Le cedí a mi niña y caminé en dirección a la sala, en donde el abuelo Carlisle checaba a mi Jacob. Todos se quedaron a mis espaldas, en silencio.

El pecho de mi esposo subía y bajaba con dificultad, y como mi habilidad de vampiresa estaba en todo su esplendor, podía escuchar claramente el débil bombeo de su corazón. Me estremecí al recordar lo que había hecho y bajé la vista avergonzada. Pero eso solo empeoró mi estado… mi ropa estaba bañada de su sangre. La cabeza me dio vueltas.

—Nessie… no te preocupes por mí… estaré bien.

Levanté la vista de golpe y observé como Jacob sonreía en mi dirección. Me estaba consolando. Me llevé una mano a la boca y comencé a llorar.

—No llores… amor. Doctor colmillos me curara.

Quise sonreír, a pesar de todo seguía siendo el mismo, pero lo que había pasado ese día cambiaría nuestra relación… para siempre.

—Ven aquí —. Musitó tendiendo débilmente su mano.

—Jacob… yo… no puedo, perdóname—rogué llorando y salí corriendo de ahí.

Vi como tía Rose se disponía a correr en mi dirección, pero mi madre la detuvo. Salí de casa como alma sin rumbo. ¿Cómo podía llegar y tomarle la mano después de lo que le había hecho? No podía llegar simplemente y decirle:

_Ah, __sí Jake, perdón por convertirte en mi cena… te juro que no volverá a pasar… por lo menos no hasta que la sed me vuelva a estrangular la garganta._

La fuerza vampírica fluía por mis venas… al igual que la sangre de Jake, así que corrí frenética por el bosque buscando un escape para mi dolor y culpa. Necesitaba sacarlo todo… sacar mi coraje y frustración. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar antes de regresar a su lado. Confiaba en el abuelo Carlisle, sabía que lo salvarían… de hecho no tenía ninguna duda.

Mi pecho ardió y lo agarré con coraje, como si quisiera arrancarme el corazón. En este momento Jacob estaría muerto… si no hubiera sido por Sarabelle.

La imagen de Sarabelle, el viento y su milagro, recorrieron mis memorias como una película en cámara lenta. Había sido más que impresionante. Mi hija, tenía poderes… un poder más allá que cualquiera del que nosotros hubiéramos conocido. De repente, leer mentes o predecir el futuro, me parecían poca cosa comparados con el poder de Sarabelle.

Lloré, grité y arranqué algunos árboles desde su raíz. Pero sobre todo… corrí. Corrí y seguí corriendo hasta sentir como las piernas se me entumían.

Me sentía sola… a pesar que sabía que tenía a toda una enorme familia esperando en casa por mí. No me reconocía a mí misma, sabía que todo sería diferente… y tenía miedo…

Tenía mucho miedo…

* * *

**--**

**Jacob**

**--**

— ¿Ya regreso Nessie?

Bella negó con la cabeza y solté una blasfemia.

Nessie tenía una semana que había desaparecido. Aún no podía creer como mi vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Me senté en la cama y tomé la mano de Bella.

—Tienen que ir a buscarla.

—No creo que sea prudente Jacob. Ella necesita estar sola… ya que esté preparada, regresara. Sé que será pronto… no puede estar mucho tiempo lejos de sus hijos.

—La extrañan.

—Todos lo hacemos.

—Cierto.

Mi musa andaba vagando por mí causa, sintiéndose responsable de lo sucedido. Pero no tenía porque… a fin de cuentas era su naturaleza, naturaleza que ella estaba renegando por mi culpa.

Suspiré frustrado y traté de ponerme de pie.

—Guarda reposo, Jacob. —ordenó Bella, con voz suave.

—Sabes que me siento perfectamente. No entiendo porque tanta insistencia en que descanse tanto y coma como pelón de hospicio. Me siento perfecto.

—Estuviste a punto de morir… ese es el porqué.

—El punto es que estoy vivo. Y que me siento como un idiota.

—Eso es porque lo eres.

Bella me sonreía como en aquellos tiempos de antaño, cuando siempre estábamos juntos. Sonreí melancólico y estiré mis pies, hundiéndolos en la cama.

De los Cullen, Bella era la única que se había quedado. Siempre existiría esa extraña conexión entre ella y yo.

—Tal vez y tengas razón… pero este idiota necesita hablar con su esposa y hacerle ver que lo que pasó no fue su culpa.

—Jacob… tenemos que hablar de eso.

Rodé los ojos. Bella tenía toda la semana queriendo sacar el tema, pero me rehusaba a hablar con ella. No quería que se diera cuenta de mi frustración por el hecho de que era el único humano de la familia.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Bella se mordió los labios y puso un puchero en sus labios. Me recordó a mi Nessie y mi corazón se estremeció… la extrañaba tanto…

—Pues, aunque no quieras. Lo que paso esta vez, puede volver a pasar. Edward leyó la mente de Renesmee y sabe que la sed la estaba matando desde hacía tiempo. Si intenta volver a humanizarse… la sed volverá.

—Espera un segundo. ¿Me estás diciendo que Nessie tenía ya tiempo sufriendo por la sed?— pregunté empuñando las manos y apretando los dientes.

—Sí. Pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta.

Aventé un golpe al colchón de mi cama y volví a maldecir.

_Tu esposa sufriendo y tú… preocupándote por estupideces…_

_Bien hecho Jacob Black._

—También está el tema del poder de curación de Sarabelle. Aún no sabemos bien en qué consiste o cómo funciona. Carlisle dice que en todos sus años jamás había conocido a otro vampiro con esas características.

Una cosa más a la lista de _"cosas que maldita sea no sabía"_ Mi hija tenía poderes. Solo faltaba que Taylor volara y que tampoco estuviese enterado de eso.

—Pero mi hija no es solo una vampira… tiene sangre licántropa por las venas. Es una _Quileute, _nosotros estamos muy en contacto con la naturaleza.

—Puede ser. Carlisle también había mencionado algo así. Estamos tratando de localizar a Eleazar Denali para que vea si nos puede decir con exactitud, cual es el poder de Sarabelle.

—Genial, ahora trataran a mi hija como un fenómeno.

—Sabes que no es así. Solo queremos saber a qué atenernos.

Bufé molesto y cerré los ojos. Recordar a Nessie me dolía… y me dolía mucho.

Yo me decía ser su esposo, la persona que más la conocía en el mundo… y sin embargo… le había fallado. No me había percatado que lo estaba pasando mal.

—Jacob… necesito saber qué es lo que vas a hacer. Tu decisión influirá en el futuro de Nessie. Si ella decide volver a humanizarse… corres el riesgo de morir. Si ella permanece como vampiro, tendrán que alejarse de La Push, y dudo que Nessie se quede de brazos cruzados con su inmortalidad mientras ve como envejeces y mueres.

_¡Rayos!_

Bella tenía razón… eso estaba mal… muy mal. Como fuera, mi niña sufriría y eso no lo podía permitir.

—Maldición… y yo sin poder hacer nada más.

—No… a menos que… No, olvídalo—musitó Bella, con sumo cuidado. Inspeccionando mi reacción.

Pero yo no tenía nada que pensar. Si existía algo que pudiese hacer para ayudar a Nessie… ni siquiera lo dudaría.

—Dilo. —ordené.

—No. Es una locura, y ni siquiera sabemos que podría sucederte. No estoy dispuesta a ver a mi mejor amigo morir por una estupidez.

—Bella, yo haría lo que fuera por ella. Yo moriría por Nessie.

—Lo sé. Pero también sé que ella moriría por ti y no puedo permitir que expongas tu vida.

La tomé de los hombros y la zarandeé desesperado. Sabía perfectamente que no le dolía ni un gramo, que inclusive mi brusquedad fuese como una caricia para ella.

—Dímelo. Si puedo hacer algo para hacerle la carga más sencilla a mi esposa, lo hare. Y si no me lo dices tú… se lo preguntare a "papito suegro".

Bella sonrió ligeramente, pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

—Está bien. Te lo diré, pero no quiero que lo tomes en cuenta y no hagas alguna estupidez como las que sueles hacer.

—Ya veré yo como reacciono o no.

La solté y ella se acomodó la blusa que había arrugado.

—Que ahora que eres humano… te conviertas en vampiro.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté incrédulo.

—Sí. Que uno de nosotros te mordiera y te convirtieras en vampiro para que pudieras vivir eternamente junto a mi hija.

Me levanté de la cama de un saltó aturdido por sus palabras.

Si esa era una broma… era una muy mala.

— ¿Yo… vampiro? —me estremecí y sacudí la cabeza. —Me rehúso a convertirme en una maldita sanguijuela. Sin ofender— me disculpé. — Pero es la idea más repugnante que pudiste haberme propuesto. Prefiero morir antes de brillar como princesa a la luz de sol.

—Cielos… por si no lo recuerdas, tu esposa es mitad vampiro.

—No es lo mismo. Por lo menos Nessie está viva. Tiene pulso. Es cálida. Es…

—Ya, tranquilo. Te dije que solo era una estupidez, y es bueno que pienses así. —me interrumpió Bella, respirando con alivió.

Estaba más que claro que yo haría lo que fuera por Nessie… lo que fuera…

Pero, ser vampiro…

¿Jacob el vampiro?

Jacob… el antiguo licántropo, descendiente de los Black, Alpha de una manada… ¿Vampiro?

Primero muerto… _primero muerto._

* * *

_**¡Hola! Espero no haberlos aturdido con este capi… ¡Que fuerte! Sarabelle salvó el día… déjenme sus aullidos que si no… no me inspiro^^ Gracias por todo su apoyo en este año^^ Las amo! **__**¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**_

_**Fluffy es en honor a Robin Wolfe...**___

_**Kokoro Black  
**_


	6. Distante

**Summary:** Los Volturi pondrán en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? Secuela de Contigo en el alba.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque Jacob es mío… en muchos sentidos.

* * *

--

**Contigo en el alba: Recuperando la eternidad**

**Capítulo VI –** Distante.

--

* * *

--

**Nessie**

**--  
**

—Hola mis niños. —susurré al entrar a la sala y mirar los ojos abatidos de Taylor y Sarabelle.

— ¡Mami!—gritó mi pequeña y corrió a mis piernas.

Me puse a su nivel y la estrujé fuerte. Había extrañado mucho a mi familia, pero la vergüenza de lo que había hecho seguía latente y atormentándome. Si por mi hubiese sido, no hubiera regresado, pero amaba demasiado a mi familia y no podía estar separada de ella por más tiempo del que lo había hecho. Una semana y tres días.

— ¡Rayos mamá! No sabes cómo estuve buscándote— musitó la cada vez más ronca voz de Taylor, viéndome al borde de las lagrimas, pero haciéndose el fuerte… todo un hombrecito.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Pero necesitaba unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Sarabelle estrujó mi mirada e hizo un tierno puchero.

—Si vas de vacaciones, a la otra llévame contigo.

—Lo prometo. Te llevare conmigo—le aseguré para que me regalara su hermosa sonrisa.

— ¿No vas a preguntar por mi?

No necesitaba voltear para saber quien hablaba. De solo escuchar su voz, mi piel respondía estremeciéndose… mis manos anhelaban tocarlo… era la voz del hombre de mis sueños, una voz que muchas veces me había susurrado palabras de amor y hasta cosas "sucias".

Me volví en cámara lenta hacia él. El padre de mis hijos. Cuando mi vista se juntó con la suya, mis piernas se sintieron débiles y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Él estaba bien, a salvo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Quería correr y decirle cuanto lo sentía… que lo amaba y que haría lo que fuera para compensarlo. Tenía tanto miedo de ver rencor o miedo de sus ojos, pero su mirada fue de anhelo, quizás era como la mía.

—Jacob… yo…

Él dio tres grandes zancadas hasta ponerse delante de mí y taparme los labios.

—Shhhh… no lo arruines. Aquí no ha pasado nada. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí temblorosa y me permití acurrucarme en su pecho. Por más que me remordiera la conciencia, necesitaba de su calor y su presencia. Jacob lo era todo para mí.

Absolutamente todo.

—Es un alivio verte a salvo—dijo mi madre desde el pasillo.

Me separé de Jacob para mirarla. Su belleza como siempre era incomparable. No tenía idea de qué pensaría de mi en estos momentos. Quizás estaba avergonzada, después de todo, había estado a punto de comerme a su mejor amigo.

—Que gusto verte mamá.

A veces no entendía mi idiotez al enojarme con ella en tiempos de antaño, cuando había descubierto que ella y Jacob habían tenido un amorío. Pero Jake me había explicado una y otra vez como habían sido las cosas, no podía juzgarlos. Además, ¿Quién demonios no se enamoraría de Jacob? No podía culpar a mi madre de ello.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé muy fuerte. Acarició mis cabellos y me colocó un beso en la frente.

—Tu marido no hacía más que preguntar por ti. Me estaba mareando, que bueno que volviste.

—Yo no era el único—dijo Jacob. —Hubieras visto a Bella vigilando la puerta a cada quince minutos.

Miré a mi madre entrecerrar los ojos y sacarle la lengua a Jake. Sonreí pero solo un instante. No me sentía cómoda. Todos parecían estar de acuerdo en no mencionar nada o hacerme sentir mal. Pero no se daban cuenta que esa actitud me lastimaba más. Yo sabía que merecía alguna represalia o alguna advertencia. No era digna de tan caluroso recibimiento.

—Quisiera tomar un baño. Si no les molesta.

—Seguro. Debes estar agotada. —justificó mi madre enseguida. Yo lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

—Y lo estoy.

—Bueno, ahora que estas aquí, tengo que volver a Salem a darles las buenas nuevas. Edward está más que impaciente por noticias tuyas, y tu tía Rose… ya sabes como es.

—Sí. —me limité a contestar.

Jacob me miró en silencio. Su mirada me penetraba de una forma que me daban escalofríos. Era como si tuviera vista de rayos X y estuviera tratando de ver que había dentro de mí.

Mamá se despidió cariñosamente y viéndome con cautela. Los niños la besaron y Jacob se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza.

Después de tranquilizar a Sarabelle diciéndole que no me iba a ir a ningún lado, le di la espalda a mi familia y corrí a mi habitación. Saqué ropa limpia, unos pantalones de mezclilla, blusa de algodón y ropa interior limpia. Abrí el grifo y dejé que la tina se llenara. La puerta del baño estaba con candado. No quería que Jacob se metiera conmigo… bueno, la verdad es que si quería, quería que llegara e irrumpiera en mi cuerpo, que me estrujara y que me hiciera pagar a gritos escandalosos mientras me sometiera a los embistes del suyo. No, no merecía tanta dicha.

Me metí a la tina y dejé que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos. Estaba en un total dilema, estaba dispuesta a empezar mi dieta humana de nuevo, pero moría de miedo de que se repitiera mi negligencia. Sambutí la cabeza en el agua y lloré bajo el agua.

Amaba a Jacob… y no quería perderlo. No quería verlo morir mientras yo siguiera joven y poderosa. No era una opción.

Escuché que la perilla del baño se movía. Era Jacob tratando de entrar. Solo fueron segundos antes de que desistiera. No me llamó, ni pidió que le abriera. Agradecí por ello en silencio. Mi corazón latía precipitado y supe que tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que volver a empezar a humanizarme… de nuevo.

Tenía que hacerlo.

**

Los días pasaban como si fueran eternos. Habían pasado exactamente cuatro días desde que había regresado a mi hogar y la situación estaba peor. Jacob y yo nos hablábamos cada vez menos, los niños me miraban siempre expectantes y mi familia llamaba a cada hora para saber cómo estaba. Me sentía a la mira de todos. Pero lo que más me molestaba era que Jacob me había pedido que siguiera como Hibrida. ¿Cómo rayos quería que yo siguiera joven y eterna si él cada día que pasaba iba desgastándose?

Detuve la taza de café que se dirigía a mi boca. Quizás Jacob me lo había pedido, porque no confiaba en mí. Quizás él tenía miedo de que lo lastimara de nuevo. Mi corazón dolió como el demonio. La semilla de que Jacob desconfiara de mi estaba sembrada en mi alma y para que alguien me la sacara… estaría muy difícil. Opté por dejar la taza de café y darme un golpe en la cabeza.

Era una estúpida.

Tenía días evitando a Jacob. ¿No se suponía que no podía vivir sin él? Lo quería conmigo… lo quería a mi lado. Suspiré y miré al reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde. Tomé el teléfono y marqué a quien sabía me daría un buen consejo.

— ¿Nessie?

—Mamá… me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Para ti siempre.

—Pero preferiría que fuera en persona.

—Solo dame unos minutos. Voy que vuelo para allá. ¿Está bien?

—Por favor.

—De acuerdo. — musitó para colgar.

Suspiré afligida. Me puse a limpiar la casa mientras esperaba a mi mamá. Tenía que sacar mi nerviosismo de algún modo y que mejor que ocupándome en algo provechoso, al cabo que no tenía miedo de que alguien me notara rara. Sarabelle estaba jugando con Taylor en el bosque y Jacob se encontraba en el taller. Estaba tan ensimismada en limpiar una maldita mancha de la ventana que no escuché cuando mi madre llegó hasta que dijo a mi espalda:

—Hola.

Salté como conejo al otro extremo de la sala del susto que me sacó y no pudo evitar sonreírse.

—No te esperaba tan pronto.

—Me tarde casi media hora en llegar.

—No lo sentí.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Sabes que sí. Esta también es tu casa.

Mamá sonrió y se acomodó en uno de los sofás. Me sacudí las manos y me senté a su lado.

— ¿Quisieras decirme para que soy buena?

—Tú para todo eres buena mamá. Casi eres perfecta… a veces me gustaría ser como tú y tomar las mejores decisiones.

Mamá me miró con sus ojos abiertos como platos y soltó una fina carcajada.

—Nessie… tú conoces mi historia. Sabes que si alguien se equivocó tomando decisiones, esa fui yo.

—Pero al final siempre hiciste lo correcto. Yo no sé qué es lo correcto en mi vida. He estado alejando a Jacob, y me duele, porque lo que más quisiera es tenerlo a mi lado.

Mamá puso su mano sobre la mía y me dio un apretón cariñoso.

—Y si es así. ¿Qué estas esperando para decírselo?

Levanté la vista y las lágrimas bañaron mi rostro.

—Oh, mamá… es que Jacob está empeñado en que yo sea inmortal. Yo no quiero verlo morir… no soportaría un mundo donde él no estuviera.

—Nessie…—limpió las lágrimas que se escurrían por mis mejillas. —Sé que su situación es bastante complicada. Pero, ¿No crees que deberías de aprovechar el tiempo con tu marido al máximo? Qué más da, si eres o no inmortal, ustedes encontraran una manera de sobre llevar las cosas. Pero para eso, necesitan estar juntos. No lo alejes Nessie, se una con él. Lo necesitas y él te necesita a ti.

No pude reprimir el llorar más fuerte.

—Tienes toda la razón mamá. He sido una completa idiota.

—Sólo un poco—.musitó ella sonriendo tenuemente.

Me puse de pie de un jalón. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Jacob.

—Mamá, ¿Crees que…

—Sí. Yo me llevo a Sarabelle y a Taylor para que tengas la noche libre con Jacob. —interrumpió ella.

Sonreí ampliamente y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

—Gracias… te debo todo.

Ella se limitó a acariciar mi cabello y me colocó un beso en la nuca. Después fue por los niños y se los llevó, claro que no sin antes rogarles que se portaran bien… en especial a Sarabelle.

Corrí a la habitación, cogí un vestido rosa pálido y pantaletas limpias. Me bañé a velocidad rayo. Dejé mi cabello suelto, sabía que Jake lo adoraba así. Me maquillé natural, me puse unas sandalias de tacón bajo y me coloqué un poco de esencia de fresas.

No me veía nada mal.

Corrí de nuevo escaleras abajo y saqué unas velas y adorné la mesa con flores y la cena que había preparado. No faltaba mucho para que Jacob llegara cansado del trabajo. Solo quería hacer las cosas bien y recuperar su confianza. Abrí un champan que tenía guardado para una ocasión especial y pues dos copas.

Comida: lista.

Adornos: listos.

Bebidas: listas.

Mi apariencia –revise el escote del vestido y acomodé mi cabello- lista.

Suspiré nerviosa y junté mis manos rogando porque Jacob llegara pronto. Me senté en mi lugar en la mesa y ansiosa revisé el reloj. La siete. En cualquier momento Jacob cruzaría esa puerta.

Las siete veinte. Algo había retenido a Jacob, para no volverme loca con mis pensamientos, fui y puse en el aparato reproductor de música el CD de los Backstreet Boys: Millennium. No pude evitar sonreír y recordar a Rachell y su obsesión con el grupo. Para ser más precisa puse: Back to your heart. Miles de memorias llegaron como si fuesen una locomotora… arrasando todo a su paso. Suspiré ansiosa y me relajé escuchando la música.

Siete cuarenta. Ya se me había hecho raro que Jake no llegara. Decidí ser paciente y esperar sin exaltarme. Me senté en uno de los sillones y traté de relajarme mientras seguía escuchando la música. Estaba tan concentrada en la melodía que sonaba que de repente… me quede dormida.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Volteé precipitada buscando a mi esposo… pero no lo olía ni se escuchaba por ninguna parte. Ocho cincuenta. Ya era demasiado.

_¿Y si le había pasado algo?_

Con una fuerte opresión en mi corazón. Corrí al teléfono y le marqué a su móvil. Contestó al cuarto timbrazo.

— ¿Qué sucede Nessie?

Su voz sonaba fría y distante. Traté de no tomarle importancia.

—Estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien. Quil y Embry me invitaron unas copas y me distraje. En un rato más voy para allá.

Me colgó.

Tuve unas inmensas ganas de agarrar el teléfono y aventarlo al suelo. Pero me contuve. Resoplé frustrada y miré las velas a punto de derretirse por completo. Las apagué al igual que el reproductor de música. Subí a nuestra habitación y me coloqué un camisón que tía Alice me había regalado en mi cumpleaños pasado. Quizás la cena se había ido al caño, pero aún teníamos la noche entera… quizás con suerte haríamos el amor hasta el alba. Sonreí como boba al imaginarme sus cálidas manos recorriendo mi piel desnuda y me tumbé en la cama. En un rato más lo tendría a mi lado.

Nueve y media. Nada.

No pude evitar que salieran las lágrimas que estaban agalopadas en mis ojos. Maldije a los cuatro vientos y me refunfuñe bajo las sabanas. Estaba tan indignada que ya no me importaba nada.

Lo olí.

Su aroma se hacía más fuerte. Escuché un portazo. Era él. Hasta que se dignaba a volver a casa. En minutos ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Me hice la dormida.

— ¿Y los niños?

—En Salem. Con mi familia.

Me reprendí mentalmente. Se suponía que me haría la dormida y solo le había bastado abrir la boca para que yo respondiera.

—Ah… ya veo. Creo que será mejor así…

Me senté en la cama y lo contemplé con el ceño fruncido.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

El corazón se me detuvo cuando lo vi tan pálido y sin vida. Sus ojos estaban idos y podría jurar que apenas si respiraba. Dio un paso y se tambaleó un poco. Estaba tomado.

— ¿Estas ebrio?

—Solo un poco… lo suficiente.

—Lo suficiente ¿Cómo para qué?

Jacob dejó caer la mochila que llevaba al trabajo y fue hasta el baño. Lo escuché abrir el grifo. Probablemente se estaría mojando el rostro para despejarse. Regresó a mi vista y se removió incomodo.

—Como que hace calor, ¿no?

—De hecho no.

Haciendo caso omiso a mi respuesta se quitó la camiseta y la boca se me hizo agua. Su torso desnudo era una clara invitación a tocarlo y explorarlo. Me mordí el labio y controlé las ganas que tenía de echármele encima.

Su vista su posó en mi y por fin reparó en el camisón que portaba. Los escuché gruñir quedito y apretar los puños. Su mirada triste se oscureció y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

Con toda la intención del mundo me puse de rodillas para que pudiera admirar mejor mi cuerpo. Y mi acción tuvo el efecto que había esperado. Lo escuché tragar en seco y se relamió los labios.

—Si yo tengo frio y tú tienes calor… creo que sería mejor que nos complementáramos ¿no?

Lo vi sisear unos momentos y luego suspiró como derrotado.

—No creo que sea una buena idea Nessie.

Eso me calló como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno. Pero a pesar de sus palabras sus ojos destilaban lujuria y empezó a caminar en mi dirección con sus respiración entre cortada.

No entendía que rayos pasaba… pero tenía miedo… estaba muerta de miedo.

* * *

_**Hola, preciosas… a**__** partir de este capítulo la historia va a dar un giro. Es pero lo puedan sobre llevar a mi ritmo. Estaré batallando mucho en actualizar por mi condición y por no tener internet. Pero sólo quiero que sepan que las quiero con todo mi corazón y cada una de sus palabras de ánimo me hacen sonreir. ¿Por qué creen que Jake se esté comportando así?**_

_**¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**_


	7. El segundo adiós

**Summary:** Los Volturi pondrán en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? Secuela de Contigo en el alba.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque Jacob es mío… en muchos sentidos.

* * *

--

**Contigo en el alba: Recuperando la eternidad**

**Capítulo VII –** El segundo adiós.

--

* * *

--

**Jacob**

**--**

Mi vida se había ido al retrete en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mi Nessie no era la misma desde su regreso. Había hecho e intentado todo a mi alcance parta hacerla sonreír y olvidar lo que había pasado. Pero era como si ella se negara a cooperar. Él acabose fue cuando discutimos sobre su mortalidad… yo quiero que ella sea _ella_, que no reniegue de su naturaleza por intentar humanizarse para estar a mi lado. No soportaría verla sufrir por culpa de la sed… otra vez.

Llegar a casa y mirar la cena fría sobre la mesa y ver el resto de las velas hizo que se estremeciera mi corazón. Mi Nessie había preparado un momento especial entre nosotros, agradecí en silencio el haberme quedado solo en el taller… ahogando mis penas en una botella de vodka. ¿Por qué había tomado? Sencillo, necesitaba coraje para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El nudo en la garganta que quemaba como probablemente a Nessie le había quemado la sed, me impidió gemir de dolor. Limpié la lágrima traicionera que se deslizó por mi mejilla y subí las escaleras. Revisé las habitaciones de los niños, estaban vacías.

Me dirigí a nuestra habitación. Estaba más que aterrado… estaba muerto de miedo.

_¿Cómo rayos dejaría ir a la mujer que más adoraba en el mundo? ¿Cómo abandonar a mi luz y mi razón de existir?_

Me tambaleé adolorido, un dolor tan hondo y profundo que no podía ni ponerle un nombre en específico. Simplemente dolor.

Tenía que ser fuerte… por Nessie. Ella está desagusto y no es feliz a mi lado. No podía forzarla a seguir al lado de un simple mortal. Ella es demasiado para mí. Nessie merece ser ella misma sin limitaciones de ningún tipo. Si sangre es lo que necesita… sangre es lo que siempre debería de tener.

Abrí la puerta de la recamara temblando por dentro. Estaba acostada. No tenía idea si se encontraba dormida o despierta pero atiné por preguntar por los niños. Enseguida contesto que no estaban…

Sí. Era mejor que los niños no escuchasen nada de lo que esta noche le iba a decir a su madre. Me reclamó porque estaba ebrio, y de hecho no estaba completamente ebrio, digamos que simplemente estaba "mareado". Fui al baño a mojarme el rostro y despejarme un poco las ideas. Tenía que tener la cabeza fría para la sarta de estupideces que estaba próximo a decir. Me puse tan nervioso que empecé a sudar como puerco. Argumente calor y me quité la camiseta. Casi me vuelvo loco cuando la escuché gemir suavemente y se mordió el labio. Me atreví a contemplarla con detenimiento y poco faltó para que empezara a jadear y corriera a quitarle las sabanas. Traía un sexy camisón que se había probado solo una vez de lo incitador que era. Nessie argumentaba que no necesitaba darme más cuerda de la que ya tenía por naturaleza… y tenia razón. La pudiera ver en un saco de patatas y aun así mi mujer me excitaría.

Ya no se que más dijimos pero la hermosa mujer que estaba en la cama se colocó de rodillas mostrándome todos los retazos de su piel desnuda. Sentí volverme loco.

Me insinuó que quería pasar la noche conmigo y maldita sea juro que me fue casi imposible rechazar esa invitación. Pero acopié fuerzas de hasta la mugre de los esquineros y le dije que no era una buena idea.

No quería revivir la experiencia de hacerle el amor y saber que sería la última vez… no era tan fuerte.

_Hipócrita._

_Era una soberano idiota._

Mi razón me decía que no, que saldríamos muy lastimados si accedía a su piel. Pero mi cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando por sí solo. Acortando la distancia de nuestros cuerpos. Desesperado por una caricia y algún gemido de su boca.

Me puse al pie de la cama y la contemplé a los ojos. ¿De qué servía hacerme el idiota si sabía que sólo una palabra suya bastaría para sucumbirme y hacerme caer en sus brazos? Inhalé fuerte y llené mis pulmones de su singular esencia. La amaba con cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo… y había una parte en especial que la extrañaba y estaba diciendo presente.

Ella se percató de ello y sonrió pícaramente. Gruñí con voz ronca y gateé sobre la cama para alcanzarla. Tomé su brazo casi con coraje y la jalé estampándola en mi pecho. Sus pezones estaban extendidos y ansiosos por una lamida. La boca se me hizo agua. Alcé mi mano para apretar uno de sus perfectos pechos y el gemido que me regaló fue sublime.

No… no podía hacerle el amor para después dejarla ir. No podía… tenía que huir de ahí.

—Nessie… no…

Su mano tapó mis labios.

—Lo siento mucho Jake… lamento mi comportamiento. Lamento lo que te hice… pero te necesito, te lo ruego, tómame Jacob Black. Tómame aquí y ahora.

Mi poco autocontrol se fue a china con boleto en primera clase. Lo único que figuraba en mi mente era a mi mujer desnuda temblando y gimiendo de placer bajo mi cuerpo.

_¡Que todo se vaya al diablo!_

Un ronco gemido salió de mi pecho. No soportaba más. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y rápidamente empezamos la singular danza que muy bien conocíamos. Mi lengua penetró su boca con ansias… parecía tener vida propia.

_Y cómo no, si era la última vez que la probaría…_

Dejo que mis manos toquen su cálida piel, sólo para darme cuenta de lo perdido que estaba ante su presencia… ante una sola de sus caricias.

Amaba a Nessie… la amaba mucho más allá de la imprimación, y por eso tenía que dejarla ir. Era una manera casi ilógica de amar, pero así era como lo sentía. Mi instinto de protegerla era más fuerte que mi propio sufrimiento. Además, ella casi me había olvidado una vez, y con todo el dolor de mi corazón deseaba que esta vez lo lograse. Que rehiciera su vida y que por fin fuese feliz sin reprimirse más.

—Jacob— gimió en mi oído.

Traté de controlar las lágrimas que figuraban sobre mis ojos. Quería saborearla y grabarme su olor por lo que me quedase de vida. Me separé abruptamente de ella y arranqué el maldito camisón que me privaba de ver su figura desnuda, por última vez.

La miré maravillado. Era tan hermosa. Tan perfecta. Inmediatamente recordé el día que vi su fuerza cuando daba a luz a Sarabelle. Juro que jamás en la vida volveré a ver a una mujer más integra, más bella, más fuerte que mi esposa.

— ¿Jacob, estas llorando?—preguntó Nessie de repente sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

No me había dado cuenta de que mi intento de no llorar había fracasado. No le contesté. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. La miré con la vista borrosa pero con una expresión de amor que hasta un ciego hubiese podido verla. Posé mi lengua en su lóbulo y lamí suavemente su oído.

Quería decirle que la amaba. Quería explicarle que lo que estaba por hacer era por su bien. Pero si hacia eso, Nessie no lo entendería y lucharía por algo que no debía ser. Tenía que mentirle… tenía que blasfemar.

Con la intención de borrar la angustia de mi pecho comencé a lamer lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, cada uno de los poros de su piel en camino al sur.

Conociéndola bien, sabía que estaría extrañada de mi actitud, pero también sabía que no podía evitar dejarse llevar por mis caricias. Siempre nos habíamos complementado en la cama y fuera de ella, pero dentro del lecho matrimonial es donde más gozaba. Lo sabía demasiado bien.

Lamí sus pezones con mucho cuidado y dedicación. No porque temiera lastimarla, porque sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible. Si no más bien por el anhelo de prolongar más el momento... prolongar más la agonía.

Lamí la rosada aureola que bien podría hacerse pasar por una dona de fresa. Sin duda, mis favoritas. Ella enredó sus dedos en mis cabellos. Lo estaba disfrutando.

_Menos mal._

Seguí mi recorrido hasta encontrarme con sus pantaletas. No me tomó ni diez segundos desaparecerlas y ponerme en posición de ataque.

Nessie respiraba agitada y sus manos habían pasado a arrugar las sabanas. Sonreí antes de soplar su cavidad y la piel se le erizó al mismo tiempo que gemía.

—Deja de torturarme. Hazlo… por favor.

Oírla rogar por que la lamiera, la succionara y la invadiera me dejo en muy mal estado. Mi erección tiritaba como loca por penetrarla y empezar de una vez por todas la tan anhelada faena.

Pero no, tenía derecho a prolongarlo. La última vez… era nuestra última vez, y ella no lo sabía.

Era un maldito cerdo, un maldito cerdo que la amaba.

Volví a soplar en su centro, y antes de que ella volviera a quejarse, mi lengua lamió lentamente su rosa. El ambiente se cargo de más erotismo con semejante grito que escuché brotar de sus labios. Lamí una y otra vez. Cada vez con más ahínco. Con más fuerza y a la vez con más dolor.

Su sabor era… inexplicable. La esencia más deliciosa y adictiva. Metí un dedo y sentí más excitación liquida bañar mi boca mientras succionaba. Metí otro dedo y masajeé tan dulce como duro que pude.

_Nessie te amo…_ musitaba en cada lamida, en cada penetración de mis dedos. En cada lagrima que bañaba mi rostro al mismo tiempo que su excitación.

Ardía mi pecho. Ardía de una manera incontrolable. La única manera de sacar mi frustración era penetrarla más fuerte. Lamerla con más urgencia.

_Hacerla más mía._

Tomé una de sus piernas y la levanté. Su piel era tan suave y tersa. Mi rostro dejó un momento su trabajo y me dedique a verla mientras mis dedos la penetraban. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, sus labios estaban secos de tanto gemir, las sabanas estaban destrozadas debajo de sus dedos.

Diablos, era tan erótica y excitante la escena que no podía dejar de admirarla.

Se esforzó en enfocar su mirada en mí y me sonrió de una manera que juro que debía de ser ilegal. Empezó a acariciarse los pechos y mi mandíbula se tensó. Comenzó a gemir más fuerte, mientras masajeaba un seno y luego el otro. Se llevó el dedo a la boca y dejándolo bañado en su saliva volvió a acariciarse los pezones.

_Esa mujer quería matarme._

Y como si eso no fuera poco, bajo su mano hasta alcanzar su botón. Mi mano que la penetraba y la suya exploradora se rozaron antes de que empezara a frotarse.

Definitivamente eso era lo más jodidamente erótico que había visto.

Gruñí desesperado. Mi excitación me estaba haciendo añicos. Saqué la mano de su fuente casi con coraje. Y sin despegar la vista de su mano que seguía frotándose, me deshice de mi ropa.

Me relamí los labios al oírla gritar mientras me provocaba. Sabía perfectamente que sólo lo hacía por provocarme. Y claro que lo había logrado.

_Te amo Nessie… me excitas como nadie jamás lo ha hecho y nadie lo hará. Te amo maldita sea… te amo._

Quité su propia mano de su botón casi a regañadientes para sustituirla a toda prisa por mi miembro adolorido ante tanta estimulación.

Era tan cálida… tan deliciosa. Y nunca más volvería a poseerla igual.

Cómo si no tuviera más motivos para hacerla mía, recordar que era la última vez me hizo envestirla con frenesí. Empujaba duro y rápido. No podía estar tranquilo. Ya no más, había llegado a mi límite.

Lo hermoso fue comprobar que ella estaba igual que yo.

Gemí

Gruñí

Grite

Gocé

La disfrute…

No podía decirlo de otra manera. Estaba más que destrozado por dentro, pero cada vez que daba una estocada en su calor, me calmaba. Era un completo masoquista.

Metí las manos debajo de su espalda y la levanté. Quedé hincado y ella brincando y trazando círculos sobre mí. Sentí volverme loco.

No quería dejarla. No quería dejarla ir… pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que dejarla ser y dejarla disfrutar de la sangre…

—Muérdeme —le ordené de repente y agarré sus caderas para profundizar la embestida.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella con voz desgarbada y sin entender.

—Regálame eso, Nessie. Muérdeme y pruébame por entero.

Ella dejo de brincar y me vio con un rostro indescifrable. Pero yo no le di pie a que siguiera cuestionándose. Empujé hacia arriba mientras la estrujaba con mis manos hacia abajo. Gritó sin aire y se mordió los labios. Preciosa… una diosa.

—Muérdeme, Renesmee. Sé que te gusta mi sangre… muérdeme. —ordené entre dientes perdido entre mi petición y mi deseo.

—Jake… yo… no… sé si…

— ¡Muérdeme!

Y lo hizo.

Me mordió y el dolor lo sentí como a gloria. Mientras succionaba gruñí y empecé a embestirla con coraje. Lo adoraba y a la vez lo odiaba. Eso es lo que ella era y yo se lo privaba. Nessie volvió a moverse frenéticamente mientras seguía lamiendo la línea de sangre que resbalaba hasta mi pecho. Sus paredes me atraparon y mientras lamía sensualmente, su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse. Me dejé llevar ya un poco débil por la pérdida de la sangre y el movimiento histérico de mis caderas, me deje perder en sus caricias, en sus gruñidos, en sus lamidas y en su ritmo. Me deje perder por el inmenso amor que le tenía…

_El inmenso amor que le tengo._

Una vez que nuestra respiración se normalizó, decidí que no era tan valiente para dejarla ir así como así. La acurruqué en mi pecho y le coloqué un beso en la nuca. Ella suspiró sin verme a los ojos. No sabía si estaba apenada por el asunto de la sangre. Pero estaba feliz de que lo hubiera hecho. Había sido lo más jodidamente excitante que había sentido.

Esperé por largos minutos hasta que por fin se quedo dormida. Y ahí fue cuando me solté llorando. Me levanté sin mirar atrás. No iba a poder hacerlo, no iba a poder dejarla si me atrevía a verla acurrucada en mi lado de la cama.

Agarré unas cuantas garras y sin más… me fui de la mansión Cullen. Con rumbo a La Push, con rumbo a mi antiguo hogar.

Probablemente cuando Nessie despierte, se preguntara por mí y me buscara. Por supuesto que me encontrara y ahí era cuando yo entraría en acción… cuando le mentiría y blasfemaría.

Cuando le diría… Adiós… otra vez.

* * *

**_No me maten… me duele hacer sufrir a Jake. Chillo con él. Espero me perdonen XP. ¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?_**


	8. Blasfemias

**Summary:** Los Volturi pondrán en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? Secuela de Contigo en el alba.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque Jacob es mío… en muchos sentidos.

* * *

--

**Contigo en el alba: Recuperando la eternidad**

**Capítulo VIII –** Blasfemias

--

* * *

--

**Nessie**

**--**

Abrí los ojos y alargué el brazo en busca de mi esposo. Pero la cama estaba vacía.

—¿Jacob? —pregunté aturdida.

Sacudí la cabeza y volteé a mí alrededor. No lo oía, ni lo olía por ninguna parte. Mi corazón se oprimió por instinto. No me daba buena espina que Jake no estuviera… no después de que me hiciera el amor si decirme ni una sola vez que me amaba.

Por supuesto que me había dado cuenta de que jamás habían salido las palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar de sus labios. Pero no podía exigirle nada… quizás es lo que me merecía por casi comerme a mi esposo. Por haber probado su sangre la noche anterior. Me sonrojé al recordar la escena.

Juro que jamás me había excitado tanto… Jacob embistiéndome mientras lo chupaba y me llenaba en todo sentido de su esencia.

Me obligué a centrarme, me puse de pie y bajé las escaleras. Busqué alguna nota de Jake o algo que me indicara donde estaba… pero nada. Supuse que se había ido a trabajar. Subí las escaleras con pesadez.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era meterme a dar una ducha, tomar mi desayuno y después ir al taller a buscarlo. Teníamos que arreglar las cosas.

Lo amaba y no quería perderlo.

Fui directo a la regadera y dejé que la tina se llenara. Necesitaba relajar los nervios. Me remojé unos minutos y después de perfumarme y asearme, me apresuré a cambiarme. Otro vestido a tirantes, sandalias, maquillaje natural y cabello suelto, fue mi elección.

Marqué a su móvil, pero me saltó directamente al buzón. Era casi lógico que estuviera en La Push, así que decidí que el primer lugar en donde buscaría sería en su taller.

Salí de la casa, corrí aprovechando mi fuerza sobrehumana y llegué al taller en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Seth me vio y sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Nessie? Tenía mucho que no te miraba… hueles a…—olisqueó un poco el aire.

—Semi-vampiro, hibrida… abominación —terminé avergonzada.

Nadie exceptuando a mi familia sabía lo que había pasado. Que había bebido de Jake. Moría de vergüenza y no quería que nadie alguien se enterase de lo sucedido.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí, es decir…— se retractó divertido.—Algo así. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí, lo sé—respondí apenada.

—¿Y puedo saber el por qué hueles así?

—No pude resistirme y tomé sangre de un… perro.

—¿Un perro? —preguntó Seth con la expresión de asco en su rostro.

—Sí. Larga historia… ¿Está Jake por ahí?—pregunté rápidamente para cambiar el tema.

—No y sí.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿No y sí?

—No está aquí, pero está en la casa. No ha querido salir.

Algo no estaba bien en eso. Asentí y me di la vuelta para tocar la puerta de la casa. Nada.

—¿Jake? ¡Jake soy yo! ¡Ábreme!

Escuché unos cuantos ruidos y la puerta se abrió de repente.

—Pasa.

Su voz estaba ronca y carecía de calor. Traté de no preocuparme por cosas tontas y pasé.

—Cierra la puerta—pronunció en cuanto estaba completamente dentro.

La casa de su papá estaba igual que siempre -exceptuando que había construido su taller en el garaje- todo igual como cuando era una niña. Sonreí melancólicamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Jake… —empecé en un intento de coquetearle, pero me quede como estatua al ver que me miraba con una impresionante cara de asco.—¿Esta todo bien?

—No. No lo está.

Mi corazón se oprimió y el mal presentimiento que había tenido, se acrecentó a sobremanera.

—¿Qué pasa amor?— pregunté dando pasos cortos hacia su enorme cuerpo.

—Nada que te importe… chupasangres.

Me quede parada a mitad del camino y lo miré inescrutablemente.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo escuchaste perfectamente: Chupasangres. Monstruo. Abominación. ¿Quieres que continúe?

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Me tapé los oídos y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mi Jake no podía estarme hablando de esa forma. Algo debía de haberle pasado. Ese no era mi esposo.

—Pero Jake, creí que anoche… tú y yo…

—Anoche te puse a prueba.

—¿Qué?—pregunté confundida y destapándome los oídos. ¿A prueba? Pero… ¿Qué?

—Muérdeme… —susurró. —No puedo creer que lo hicieras. ¿Te das cuenta de lo débil que eres? Sólo te estaba probando y tú caíste redondita. Eres mala para mi pueblo… rompiste el tratado. El castigo por eso es la muerte Renesmee.

Me llevé la mano a la boca. ¿Una prueba? Me había utilizado…

—Jake… se que atenté contra tu vida. Sé que no me merezco tu perdón… pero ya no me digas estas cosas. Te amo Jacob… ¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperar tu confianza?

—No me busques más.

—¿Qué?

—Me pienso quedar aquí. En mi único y verdadero hogar. No te acerques a mí… y juro no decir nada de que violaste el tratado. Dile a los niños que pueden venir a verme cuando quieran. Pero tú no Nessie, no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar.

—No es cierto… —musité casi en shock.—Pero Jake… tú me amas, ¿no? —pregunté aferrándome a la esperanza.

—Te quiero mucho. Pero ya no te amo… y te tengo miedo.

—¿Me temes? ¿No me amas?

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—Vete con tu familia Nessie… vete y ya no regreses.

Me di la vuelta y caminé sin ver atrás, si me atrevía a voltear y mirarlo me desmoronaría por completo. De repente, me detuve en el marco de la puerta.

—Aunque no me lo creas… te amo Jacob. Te amo con toda mi alma. Y sé que no merezco tu perdón por lo que te hice… pero lo siento tanto…—musité aún sin voltear y después caminé sin rumbo y salí de su casa…

De su vida… para siempre.

—Adiós, Nessie…—se despidió Seth con tono apagado.

Tampoco pude voltear a verlo, mucho menos pude responderle. Me seguí de largo hasta adentrarme en el bosque y corrí sin descanso hasta llegar a la que suponía era mi casa.

Entré y la sentí tan vacía. Definitivamente no iba a poder estar ahí.

Ese no era más mi hogar… porque ya no tenía un esposo a quien atender.

El dolor en mi pecho, nubló mis habilidades vampíricas porque me fui de boca cuando tropecé con una de las cajas de herramientas de Jake.

Me senté en el piso y agarré una de las llaves de mí… de Jacob. La miré de cerca y no pude evitar sonreír como tonta.

Aún podía recordar como es que ese hombre pasaba horas y horas enfrascado en el motor de un auto. Luchando constantemente hasta que estuviera funcionando.

Acaricié la llave y luego la aventé.

Jacob me había mentido. No me amaba como tanto había profetizado.

Mi esposo no me amaba… mi esposo me temía.

_Monstruo._

No era más que una abominación de la naturaleza. No pude evitar que las lágrimas nublaran mis sentidos. No quería saber nada de nada.

No quería estar ni un minuto más en esa casa en donde tenía miles de millones de recuerdos.

Lo había perdido… había perdido a mi esposo para siempre.

Me disponía a hacer las maletas para irme, pero no tuve el valor. Tocar cualquier cosa de esa casa me abría un hueco en el pecho. Así que dejé todo allí y corrí hacia el bosque, con dirección hacía Salem. En busca de un abrazo y algunas palabras reconfortantes.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Quién sabe. Pero me parecieron horas hasta el momento que toqué delante de las puertas de la nueva mansión Cullen.

En busca de ayuda de la única persona que conocía que habían abandonado una vez…

En busca del consejo de mi madre.

* * *

**--**

**Jacob**

**--**

Me dejé caer al suelo. El dolor era más que insoportable era agonía pura.

Se había ido… me había creído la pendejada y media que le había dicho. Le había roto el corazón, al mismo tiempo que había roto el mío.

_Dolía… dolía como al carajo._

—¡Ahhhh!—grité sin poder controlar el aullido que gorgoreaba en mi pecho.

Seth corrió desde el taller hasta meterse a toda velocidad a la sala de la casa y se arrodilló a mi lado.

—¿Jake? ¡Oh rayos, Jake! ¿Qué tarugada hiciste esta vez?—preguntó angustiado.

No pude contestarle… el pecho me ardía como los mil demonios. Había más que mentido, había blasfemado de la manera más sucia y cruel que podía haber imaginado.

—¿Puedo saber porque le dijiste toda esa sarta de mentiras a Nessie? ¿Y cómo está eso de que te mordió?

Lo volteé a ver impresionado y extrañado. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento. Pero no alcancé a meter la cabeza en la tierra para que mis súper oídos no escucharan su pelea.—musitó en un intento de broma.

Claro que no le encontré el chiste a sus palabras. Pero me asusté. No era mi intención que alguien se enterara de que el tratado se había roto. Si Sam se enteraba… habría guerra y no podría volver a ver mis hijos.

—Tranquilo viejo. No diré nada. Sé que debería de hacerlo. Pero no… no lo hare, a menos que no me digas qué rayos fue todo eso que acabo de escuchar.

—Que Nessie se fue…

—No. Que la corriste de tu vida, mas bien. No te entiendo hermano, se supone que la amas y has hecho cada estupidez por estar a su lado.

—Y porque la amo… la dejé ir.

Seth se acercó y me proporcionó un puñetazo.

—¡Diablos, Jake! ¡Si serás idiota! ¡Tanto criticaste a Edward y le acabas de hacer exactamente lo mismo a Nessie!

Me removí incomodo y le mostré los dientes. A veces se me olvidaba que era un simple humano…

—No me compares… esto es distinto.

—Es la misma idiotez. Dejar ir a la mujer que aman porque creen que es lo mejor para ellas.

—No lo entenderías, Seth.

—Y tienes razón, Jake. No lo entiendo. Y déjame te digo que lo que le acabas de hacer a Nessie es mil veces peor que lo que Edward le hizo a Bella.

—¡Hazme sentir peor! ¡Gracias amigo!—grité apretando los puños.

—¿Qué no le ves? Ella es tu esposa… la madre de tus hijos. Te desconozco, no eres el mismo Jake que siempre admiré.

Me dejé caer al suelo. Me sentía peor que nunca. Solo quería encerrarme en mi mundo y ver si podía dejar de sentir, el corazón me dolía como el carajo.

—Déjame solo.

—Solo ya estás—musitó ya en el marco de la puerta. —Sólo espero que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontarlo—y se fue estrellando la puerta.

Dejándome como el mismo lo había dicho… solo.

Agarré un jarrón y lo estrellé en el suelo. Un vidrio botó y me corté la mano.

_Maldita sea_

Fui a lavabo y dejé que mi mano se refrescara bajo el chorro de agua. Miré la sangre correr como si fuera una pequeña fuente y mis recuerdos me traicionaron.

Claramente vi la escena en donde era sometido bajo la sed de Nessie. Vi la cara de mis hijos. El rostro de mi mujer extasiado y enloquecido.

Estaba haciendo bien. Dijera lo que dijera Seth, había sido lo mejor.

Curé mi mano, más no pude curar la herida de mi corazón.

No tenía razón de nada y para nada. Había perdido al amor de mi vida y sin ella la vida carecía de sentido.

Me senté en el sillón y me hundí en mis recuerdos.

Me sentía como escoria y basura.

_Nessie…_

Me torturaba recordando su rostro cuando le decía toda esa bola de mentiras. Definitivamente ya no había forma de recuperarla… la había perdido para siempre.

* * *

**_¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?_**


	9. Me voy

**Summary:** Los Volturi pondrán en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? Secuela de Contigo en el alba.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque Jacob es mío… en muchos sentidos.

* * *

--

**Contigo en el alba: Recuperando la eternidad**

**Capítulo IX –** Me voy.

--

* * *

--

**Nessie**

**--**

Mamá estaba moviéndose de un lado al otro. Parecía que no podía estar tranquila por más de tres segundos antes de volver a caminar exasperada.

—Es que no lo puedo creer. ¡Dios santo! ¡Voy a matar a un lobo!

Quise sonreírle pero no pude. Estaba enfrascada en mi dolor y sufrimiento. No era como si me durmiera y despertara y el dolor desapareciera… no, no era así. El dolor estaba ahí, latente y lacerante porque mi Jacob me temía… mi Jacob no me amaba. Definitivamente no iba a poder sonreír en un largo tiempo.

—Y lo peor de todo, es que no puedo creer que le creyeras.

—¿Qué? —pregunté regresando mi atención a ella. —¿Cómo que no puedes creer que le creyera? Él me lo dijo. Sólo le faltó decirme que me odiaba.

—Nessie… —pronunció y se sentó a mi lado. —Hija, ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que tu padre me había dejado?

Asentí y me limpié las lágrimas que aún amenazaban con nublarme la vista. Conocía la historia demasiado bien. Papá había dejado a mi madre cuando recién comenzaban su relación, para protegerla de su estilo de vida después de un accidente que tuvieron con tío Jasper. Pero la situación era completamente distinta… papá no temía de mi madre, no la odiaba… la amaba.

—Pero no es lo mismo, mamá.

—No… no es lo mismo, es mucho peor. Nessie, conozco a Jacob y sé que aún te ama… sólo te dijo eso porque cree que está protegiéndote.

Volteé para otro lado y me agarré el corazón. De verdad tenía suficiente con mis propios demonios como para que mi madre me pasara los suyos.

—Mamá… no me tortures más con eso. No me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

—Ness…

—No. No me llames Nessie o sus derivados, ya no más. Llámame Renesmee. No quiero escuchar ese apodo nunca más… te lo ruego.

No. No soportaría escuchar "Nessie" y saber que el hombre que amo y que me otorgó el apodo jamás lo volvería hacer. Me sentía completamente débil y vulnerable.

—De acuerdo Renesmee, será como tú quieras.

Caminó en mi dirección y cuando me puso la mano en el hombro, me solté llorando. No podía evitarlo, trataba de aguantarme por los niños, cuando me habían visto llegar se extrañaron y lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar por su padre… casi me muero.

Apoyé mi rostro en el gélido pecho de mi madre y me solté llorando sin siquiera poderlo evitar. Todo dolía como el mismo demonio. Ella me acarició el cabello y me dejó chillar, patalear, gritar y desahogarme. Lo más probable es que mi familia hubiese escuchado cada uno de mis gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, pero no me importó en ese momento. Sólo quería expulsar todo lo que me acongojaba y desgarraba. Me sentía vacía y sin rumbo. Sin ganas de nada…

¿Qué haría de mi vida ahora? No podía regresar con mi familia. No quería ser objeto de lastima e incomodidad. No, necesitaba estar sola con mis hijos. Encontrar un lugar en el mundo en donde pueda relajarme y dejar que el dolor me consuma sin afectar a nadie más.

Necesitaba huir… huir a un lugar lo bastante lejano.

¿Dónde sería un buen sitio?

Me puse a meditar un poco y a hacer memorias… mi viaje con Nahuel. Habíamos recorrido gran parte de Europa buscando a su padre: Joham, y me había enamorado de varios sitios… pero sin dudas Paris había llamado mi atención.

_¿Estaba considerando irme a Paris? ¿Por qué no?_ No tenía nada que me atara a quedarme aquí. Algunos podrían decirme: tu familia, pero yo no quería estar cerca de ellos y que día a día notaran mi angustia y mis ganas de morir.

Paré las lágrimas y me separé de mamá, me quería ir… y me quería ir ya.

—Me voy.

Mamá me vio contraria y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nes… Renesmee… sé que estas afectada, pero no puedes hablar en serio. Esta es tu casa y aquí serás bienvenida siempre.

—Pues si estoy hablando en serio. Me voy, no quiero estar aquí… necesito un espacio en donde pueda ser yo misma y ser libre junto a mis hijos.

—No. Perdóname, pero no puedo permitirte eso.

—Mamá—musité y la tomé del brazo. —Lo necesito.—Comencé a mostrarle las imágenes de Jacob botándome y le mostré cada una de las partes de mi dolor. No podía… juro que no podía y necesitaba que me entendiera.

El rostro de mamá se torció de dolor y la escuché sollozar. No quería causar lastima ni nada por el estilo pero era preciso que ella me comprendiera. De repente me empujó y se agarró el pecho.

—No lo hagas por favor… no vuelvas a hacerme eso.

Me quede atónita por su respuesta. Quise acercarme y ella se encogió.

—¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?

Juro que casi estaba sudando y respiraba entrecortadamente.

—No te apures… es que tus sentimientos, me hicieron recordar en carne viva cosas que pensé que ya había olvidado.

Una enorme "O" se dibujó en mi rostro.

Era una soberana idiota, había hecho que mamá reviviera prácticamente su ruptura con papá, su expresión de dolor lo decía todo. Yo no necesitaba mostrarle nada, ella sabía exactamente de que le estaba hablando.

—Lo siento… —murmuré llorando. No me bastaba con sufrir yo… si no que arrastraba a mi madre en el proceso.

Estaba mal… definitivamente muy mal.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto y le grité a mi papá. A los dos segundos estaba al lado de mamá abrazándola. Entrecerré los ojos y los vi amándose. Papá la consolaba y le decía que él estaba ahí… siempre para ella. Él sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, nos estaba escuchando. Sonreí en su dirección y me di la vuelta. Era cierto que él la había abandonado, pero nunca la había dejado de amar… y ahora se dedicaba a compensarla y hacerla feliz pasara lo que pasara. No era tan fuerte para seguirlos viendo y no quería opacar su momento. Corrí a la habitación de huéspedes en donde estaban mis cosas y las de mis hijos. Las mías no eran muchas obviamente porque no había traído conmigo nada de casa, sólo tomé la ropa que tía Alice compraba para mí cuando estaba de visita.

No quise saber si estaba bien o si estaba mal. Sólo sabía que tenía que huir. Corrí piso abajo y me topé con tía Rose tapando la entrada.

—Tía…

—Te conozco Renesmee… sé lo que planeas hacer y déjame te digo que es una soberana estupidez. Además que escuché lo que le decías a tu madre… no cabe duda que has pasado demasiado tiempo con ese perro…

Cuando dijo eso… volví a llevar mi mano al pecho y mi rostro se descompuso. El recuerdo de Jake me atravesaba como mil cuchillas.

—Oh… rayos… Renesmee. Déjalo ir… déjalo pasar.

—No puedo—respondí con voz seca. No era tan fácil cómo mi tía me la ponía.

—Tienes que poder.

Entrecerré mis ojos y me enojé a sobremanera. Miles de insultos quisieron brotar de mi garganta pero sólo salió lo siguiente:

—Si tío Emmett te botara, ¿Lo dejarías ir… lo dejarías pasar?

Mi tía abrió sus ojos como faroles y se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder argumentarme algo decente.

Lo sabía… nadie puede vivir como si nada cuando el amor de tu vida te abandona.

Me seguí de largo y ya no me detuvo. Sólo necesitaba encontrar a mis hijos y largarme de allí. Necesitaba escapar y encontrarme en algún lugar del mundo. Olí a mis hijos y seguí su rastro hasta las profundidades del bosque. Estaban con tía Alice y tío Jasper… podía reconocer la esencia de cada uno y estaban a menos de 15 metros de mí.

No sería sencillo explicarles que nos teníamos que ir… que su padre no nos acompañaría. Me paré en seco cuando caí en la cuenta de que no sabía cómo se lo diría a los niños. Seguí caminando de repente, pero estaba completamente ida. ¿Cómo se les explica a unos niños híbridos que tienen que irse con su madre a Europa y que no verán por un tiempo a su padre? Maldije en voz baja pero eso no impidió que mis pies siguieran moviéndose. Estaba enfrascada en mis pensamientos hasta que sin darme cuenta ya estaba delante de mi familia.

—¿Ness…

—No. Soy Renesmee, llámame por mi nombre tía Alice.

Vi a tío Jasper fruncir el ceño.

—O.K. Renesmee será pues. —contestó tía Alice en un intento de puchero.

—Mamí —gritó Sarabelle y corrió hasta mis brazos. —¿Nos vas a ayudar a cazar?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y tragué saliva. Era el momento de la verdad. Miré los ojitos de Sarabelle que me esperaban curiosos y Taylor que estaba como lobo me miraba con semblante preocupado.

—No —contesté sin ver a ninguno de los dos a los ojos. —Pero… nos vamos de vacaciones.

De acuerdo, no fue lo más listo que dije, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

—¿Vacaciones? —preguntó tía Alice atravesándome con la mirada. —¿A dónde?

—Europa. Es hermosa, tiene los países más bellos que…

—Lo sé.— me interrumpió. —Yo también he viajado por ahí.

—¿Esta vez me llevas contigo mami? —preguntó la pequeña que sostenía.

—Por supuesto. La vez pasada te dije que cuando me fuera de vacaciones te llevaría conmigo.

—¡Yupi! ¡Vacaciones! —gritó mi pequeña.

Sonreí forzadamente y volteé a ver a tía Alice que me miraba con un rostro poco amable. Necesitaba huir a toda prisa.

—Taylor sígueme —ordené dándole la espalda a mis tíos y dejándolos ahí solos. Corrí de vuelta a la mansión Cullen mientras escuchaba el paso sigiloso de un lobo a mis espaldas.

Estaba segura que Taylor estaría preguntándose una y otra vez, que rayos estaba pasando. Lo más difícil de todo era tratar de explicárselo a él.

—Quédense aquí —les rogué cuando estábamos a unos cuantos metros de la mansión. Corrí sola por nuestras pertenencias. Cuando entré, escuché a mis padres aún enfrascados en sus memorias y la tía Rose sólo me vio con pesadez. No quise pensar mucho cuando tomé lo que me correspondía y huía con rapidez. Si me ponía a meditar, era probable que me acobardara.

—Vámonos.

—¿Y papá?

Levanté la vista y Taylor estaba ya como un adolescente –demasiado confundido por cierto- parado delante de mí.

—No puede venir con nosotros.

—¿Por qué no?

Me puse nerviosa y juró que mi voz se quebró sin aún pronunciar nada. Sabía que lo más difícil sería enfrentar a Taylor.

—Porque papá tiene muchas cosas que hacer y no podemos molestarlo.

Taylor no era tonto, de mis dos hijos es el que más rápido se había desarrollado. En todos los sentidos, de todas las formas posibles. Y por la mirada que me dedicó era obvio que no se había creído ni una pizca de lo que le había dicho.

—A otro perro con ese cuento, mamá.

Sí, ni una pizca.

Sarabelle nos vio con ojos confusos y decidí actuar a prisa antes de que su pequeño corazoncito se hiciera pedazos.

—Sarybelly, amor —la llamé hincándome y mirándola a los ojos. —¿Porqué no te adelantas un poquito y nos esperas en el río que esta cuesta arriba. Seguro que te podrás un chapuzón y Taylor y yo te alcanzaremos enseguida.

Sus ojitos se iluminaron y asintió enérgicamente. —¡Los espero! —gritó mientras su pelo desaparecía entre las ramas de los arboles.

Hasta que la perdí de vista totalmente fue que me atreví a contemplar a mi hijo. Era cierto que su piel era blanca como la mía, pero de ahí en fuera… era idéntico a su padre. Física y espiritualmente.

—¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que es lo que sucede mamá?

—¿En qué momento de estos dos años dejaste de ser un niño? —susurré más para mí misma que para él.

—No me cambies el tema.

—No lo hago. Sólo que aún me sorprendes.

Su pecho se infló y sus músculos me recodaron a los de su padre. Definitivamente eso de tener cuerpo de adonis era una condición de lobo.

Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a posar su mirada en mí.

—¿Y bien? ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?

—Paris —decidí contestarle con la verdad.

—¿Paris? ¿Vamos hasta Paris y papá no viene?

—Paris no está tan lejos. Además, a ti te encanto, recuerdas cuando fuiste con Huilen a ver la torre Eiffel y…

—Lo recuerdo —me interrumpió ,—pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que papá no venga.

¿Cómo se lo decía? ¿Cómo?

Me removí nerviosa y supe que no podía mentirle mucho. Taylor se daría cuenta si se me ocurría inventarme alguna estupidez. La verdad… no me quedaba de otra.

—Tú papá y yo nos vamos a separar. Más bien nos separamos…

Taylor me vio con los ojos abiertos como platos y vi como se fueron nublando.

—Eso no puede ser. ¿Por qué lo dejas?

—Tay, yo no… lo dejó—solté con voz desgarbada. —Sólo es que ya no nos entendemos y es lo mejor para los dos.

Tay empezó a dar vueltas en círculo y respiraba entrecortadamente. Parecía que se lo estaba pensando mucho.

—¿Aún lo amas?

—¿Qué?

—¿Que si aún amas a papá?

La respuesta era más que obvia y no sabía que esperaba Taylor que respondiera. ¡Pero por todos los cielos sí… lo amaba más que a mi vida!

—Lo amo —me puse a llorar y me caí de rodillas. Confesar que amaba a quien más me había lastimado era difícil, pero más difícil era saber que me había dañado por mi culpa. Porque yo lo había dañado a él… yo era la única culpable. Yo, yo y yo.

—¡Cielos mamá, no llores así!—Taylor corrió y me abrazó, permitiéndome que pudiera mojar su hombro con mis lágrimas. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué decir, sólo quería llorar y dejarme derrumbar. Pero no tenía derecho a embarrar a mis hijos con mis problemas emocionales. Ellos tendrían suficientes con sus propios problemas cuando supieran exactamente qué sucedía.

—Si lo amas, no lo dejes mamá. Lucha… tú eres muy fuerte—alentó mi pequeño con un tono esperanzado.

Yo podía ser fuerte… pero esto me había sobrepasado. No era más que un conejito débil y lastimado.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer. Todo se terminó.

—Me niego a creer eso. —se separó de mi y volvió a caminar en círculos. —No, no, no. Simplemente no me lo creo.

—Así están las cosas —dije encogiéndome de hombros. Restándole importancia a algo de suma importancia… por lo menos para mí, así lo era.

—Tengo que hablar con papá.

Levanté mi vista nublada y lo contemplé con ojos asustados. Él estaba en su derecho de verlo y hablar con él, pero yo tenía que irme enseguida y llevar a Taylor con Jacob antes de irnos complicaría mi huida.

—Luego podrás hablar con él. En cuanto encontremos un lugar donde quedarnos, te prometo que podrás hablar con él.

—No, mamá. Tú no lo entiendes. Soy un lobo… vampiro, pero a fin de cuentas lobo. Siento la necesidad de estar cerca de la manada de Sam. No soy completamente un integrante de ella, pero así me siento. Estoy ganándome su respeto y he estado logrando que confíen en mí a pesar de mi condición. No puedo irme así como así mamita… yo quiero quedarme.

Abrí la boca y quise negarle su petición. Pero estaba tan impactada por sus palabras que no supe que contestarle. No tenía idea de que mi hijo estuviera trabajando tan duro para ser parte de la manada de Sam. Supuse que desconfiaban de él por ser mi hijo. Con razón Taylor se pasaba tanto tiempo como lobo por los bosques. Había estado trabajando por su lugar en el mundo. Y yo no era nadie para quitárselo.

Las lágrimas cayeron a chorros por mis ojos. No quería estar lejos de Taylor, no podía concebir la idea de dejarlo aquí. Pero así como no concebía esa idea, tampoco concebía la idea de vivir sin Jacob… y ahora tenía que hacerlo.

Pasé mi brazo por la cara y borre las gotas saladas que manchaban mi rostro. Respiré serenamente tres veces y lo vi a los ojos.

—¿Es tu deseo quedarte?

Lo vi dudar un momento, pero después de un momento asintió. No había más que decir.

—Hagamos esto… Sarabelle y yo nos iremos a Paris, tú… te quedaras con tu padre. No me pienso ir mucho tiempo. Sólo quiero relajarme y estar un tiempo sola. Te llamare todos los días y si nos extrañamos mucho, correré para mirarte y tu puedes hacer lo mismo.

Taylor me sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¡Hay madre! ¡Actualízate! Si quieres verme, tan fácil como que te metas al Messenger y pongamos la webcam. —dijo en un intento de chiste, pero sabía que sólo lo decía para relajar la tensión del momento.

Quise sonreírle, de verdad lo intente, pero solamente logre que saliera una mugrosa mueca de mi boca. No quería alejarme de mi pequeño. Pero de verdad necesitaba alejarme de ahí… si no me desmoronaría cada vez que volteara y mirara cada lugar que me recordara a Jacob Black.

—Lo tendré en mente —le reconforté poniéndome de pie y alcanzándolo. Estiré mis brazos y lo apreté en mi pecho. —Te amo, te amo mucho Taylor Black. Quiero lo mejor para ti… aunque no sea a mi lado.

Taylor me rodeó con sus brazos y me reconforté en su alta temperatura. Olía extremadamente bien… me recordaba tanto a… un nudo se me formó en la garganta. —Yo también te amo, mamita.

Sollocé y apreté los labios para no soltarme a gemir y rogarle por que se fuera conmigo. Me limité a abrazarlo con más fuerza y colocarle un beso en la cabeza.

—Te extrañare, corazón. —musité alejándome de su cálido agarré.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a correr hacía el río. Claramente escuché un "Yo también te extrañare… No te apures, yo solucionare las cosas con papá" y después pude distinguir un aullido fuerte e imponente.

Mis ojos se cargaron de más lágrimas y corrí más fuerte. Puse extra atención en el camino por que estaba segura que por culpa de dolor, era muy probable que me fuese de bruces al suelo.

Dejaba atrás todo lo que más amaba… lo más importante de mi vida.

A mi familia, a mi hijo y a… él.

A Jacob Black.

* * *

_**Hola a todas, les confesare varias cosas, mis ánimos andan por los suelos… así que por eso decidí hacer muchos cambios en mi vida. Tratare de subir capi lo más pronto posible, sólo pido paciencia y que no me dejen caer. Si creen que lo que hago es una porquería, pues con la pena porque es lo único que puedo ofrecer. Las amo mucho y no quiero dejarlas nunca… tienen mi corazón y les juro que por ustedes saldré de mi mala racha. Yo no dejó a nadie y no sacó a nadie, si me dejan… yo no puedo hacer nada… no sé si entiendan lo que quiero decir con eso, pero habrá quienes sí.**_

_**Sean pacientes y ¡sean felices! Se los deseo de todo corazón…**_

_**Ahora sí… Jojojo, entramos en la segunda parte de la historia. Desde que la empecé ya tenía predestinada esa ida a Paris. Un personaje nuevo y conoceremos a algunos: Los hijos de la luna ¿Les gusta la idea? ¡Espero que sí!**_

_**¡Millones de besos hermosas! ¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**_


	10. Visita en Paris

**Summary:** Los Volturi pondrán en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? Secuela de Contigo en el alba.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque Jacob es mío… en muchos sentidos.

* * *

**Contigo en el alba: Recuperando la eternidad**

**Capítulo X –** Visita en Paris

* * *

**Nessie**

—¿A dónde dices que vamos? —preguntó como por milésima vez mi pequeña Sarabelle.

Suspiré frustrada y traté de sonreírle.

—Francia. Paris. Te encantara el sitio.

Sarabelle me vio con recelo y se cruzó de brazos poniendo una mueca en el rostro. Ya me había alegado lo mucho que le disgustaba la idea. No quería irse de vacaciones a menos que su hermano y su papito nos acompañaran… pero el problema con eso es que no podíamos tener las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. No me molesté en aclarárselo, así que sólo esperaba que lo dejara pasar.

—¿Con quién se supone que jugare si Tay no está?

—¿Y yo que soy? —pregunté en un tono "ofensivo". La verdad es que no me molestaba que mi niña extrañara y quisiera estar con su hermano, pero por el momento tendría que conformarse sólo con mi presencia.

Ella hizo una mueca y resopló. Llevábamos unas insufribles 10 horas en ese abarrotado avión y las platicas se nos habían agotado. Faltaba ya poco para el aterrizaje y aunque estaba un poco nerviosa, no tenía miedo de adentrarme en una ciudad prácticamente desconocida para mí.

Era cierto que ya una vez la había visitado cuando vagaba por el mundo junto a mi ex prometido Nahuel. Pero no le había prestado mucha atención. En aquel entonces sólo había estado enfocada en encontrar a Joham –su padre- y poder regresar a los Estados Unidos para poder hacer una vida junto a…

Un nudo se me formó en la garganta, y tuve que tragar en seco cuando las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Tenía que dejarlo pasar. Tenía que dedicarme a olvidar.

_Olvídalo Nessie… él te __teme y jamás podrá amarte de nuevo._

La vida podía ser sumamente cruel.

—¿Estas pensando en papá? ¿Lo estás extrañando verdad?

Definitivamente, la vida podía ser demasiado cruel.

—Sí. —le confesé a mi bebé con voz queda.

Su pequeña y tibia manita se posó sobre la mía y me apretó con dulzura.

—No te apures mami. Papá también está pensando en ti y también te extraña.

Me tapé la boca, porque había estado a punto de gemir de dolor.

—Sí, Sarybelly… tu papá está pensando en mí… —susurré. _Sí, pensando en lo mucho que debe de temerme o incluso odiarme… _

Traté de no mirarla a los ojos y notará toda la frustración que luchaba por aflorar por cada uno de los poros de mi piel. Mi hija ya estaba llevando la cuenta de los platos rotos como para todavía cobrarle la cuenta de hasta los malditos sartenes.

Dejé que su tierna manita me reconfortara un momento y decidí cerrar los ojos y relajarme. Por un momento… me quede dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos, sentí la cabecita de Sarabelle recargada en mi hombro. Ya casi no había nadie en el avión y una de las azafatas nos miraba tiernamente.

—_Bonjour Madame_

—_Bonjour _—respondí perezosamente. Me incorporé con cuidado para no despertar a Sarabelle y le sonreí un poco apenada a la azafata. —¿Habla inglés?

—Sí —respondió amablemente.

—Que bien —suspiré aliviada. —¿Hace mucho que aterrizamos?

—No se apure. Hace apenas unos minutos llegamos…

—Qué alivio. —la azafata se volteó y siguió guiando al resto de los pasajeros que quedaban en el avión. Toqué con delicadeza a Sarabelle y esperé a que despertara. No me costó mucho trabajo, enseguida abrió sus ojos marrones y me dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—Ya llegamos.

—¡Al fin! —se incorporó de un brinco. —¡Ya tenía mis piernas todas molidas!

Sonreí y agarré las maletas de mano.

—Vamos… Paris nos espera.

Sarabelle hizo una mueca que disfrazó como una sonrisa pero me siguió. Cuando salimos del aeroplano, el aire de Paris me golpeó de repente… era un aroma muy distinto. El sol estaba brillando con todo su esplendor en un hermoso cielo celeste. Aire nuevo, cuidad nueva… vida nueva. Tomé con más fuerza a Sarabelle y seguí de largo hasta entrar por unas puertas de cristal impecablemente limpias. Recoger el equipaje fue sencillo. No llevábamos muchas cosas así que no me extraño que en menos de veinte minutos ya estuviéramos afuera del aeropuerto esperando por un taxi.

—¿Y ahora a dónde?—preguntó Sarabelle con un gesto ansioso.

—Bueno… —me detuve cuando pude parar a un taxista y metí nuestro poco equipaje a la cajuela.

—_¿__où il est dirigé?_— preguntó el taxista una vez dentro del pequeño vehículo.

—…_à la Fleur Rivoli_— respondí con el poco Francés que conocía.

El taxista se limitó a sentir y puso en marcha el vehículo.

—¿Mamá, en qué idioma hablaron?

—Francés.

—Ahhhh…—exclamó curiosa. —¿Y qué dijeron?

—Me preguntó que si a dónde nos dirigimos y le respondí que al Fleur Rivoli.

—¿Flur Ravioli?

Me reí un poco y moví la cabeza negativamente.

—El _Fleur Rivoli_ es el hotel donde pasaremos una temporada. Por lo menos hasta que encuentre un pequeño departamento para rentar.

—¿Departamento para rentar? ¿Nos quedaremos a vivir aquí?

—Sólo una pequeña temporada Sarybelly… lo prometo.

Me encontraba limpiando un poco la habitación. Realmente no había nada que limpiar en un hotel de la ciudad turística más hermosa del mundo, pero estaba un poco ansiosa y no tenía mucho que hacer. Como había dormido casi en todo el vuelo mi sueño estaba disperso y viajando peligrosamente a recuerdos que me rehusaba a rememorar. Volteé de reojo a ver a Sarabelle y estaba brincando altísimo en su cama.

—¡Sarabelle Black!

Se paró en seco y me sonrió burlonamente.

—Yo no fui.

Enarqué una ceja.

—Supongo que fue Taylor entonces ¿verdad?

Sarabelle se carcajeó y rodó un poco por la cama.

—¡Hay mamá! Si extrañas tanto a Tay, deberíamos de volver a casa.

No dije nada, pero me acerqué a su cama y me recosté a un lado de ella.

—Sabes, necesito este tiempo contigo… a solas. Sera algo así como que un tiempo entre mujeres.

—¿Tiempo entre mujeres?

—Sí. Renesmee Blac… Cullen y tú.

—Sarabelle Black —respondió ansiosa.

—Sí, como olvidarlo.

Sarabelle sonrió y se levantó de un salto.

—Salgamos a comer, cacemos algo por aquí.

—Lo único que cazaremos por este sitio será un resfriado. Comeremos como humanos el tiempo que estemos aquí. Y por lo que respecta esta noche, pediremos servicio a la habitación ¿te parece?

Mi pequeña hizo un mohín que mostraba perfectamente su descontento. Sarabelle odiaba la comida humana. Todo lo contario de Taylor.

Me levanté y cogí algo de ropa limpia. Prendí el televisor para que mi hija se entretuviera un momento viendo caricaturas. Le aseguré que no me tardaría nada y me fui a bañar. Llené la tina y disfrute de la ricura del líquido jabonoso. En el agua la vida parecía ser más ligera. No demoré mucho en salir. Me enrollé una toalla del hotel y abrí la puerta sólo para asegurarme que Sarabelle seguía ahí.

Estaba tirada en el suelo con sus manitas bajo su barbilla, viendo Bob Esponja. Sonreí y cerré la puerta para cambiarme. Bragas limpias, y un simple vestido de algodón fueron mi complemento. Era cierto que hacía frío pero no el suficiente como para afectarme. Mi condición de vampiresa me daba ciertas ventajas sobre las personas comunes y corrientes. Me puse unas zapatillas de tacón bajo y me hice una sencilla coleta. No tenía ganas de maquillarme pero me puse mascara, un poco de rubor y brillo. Era lo más que podía hacer para mi imagen… después de todo ya no tenía para quien vestirme y verme linda. La imagen de mí misma como esposa meses atrás, inundó mi mente. Fundida en un sensual camisón, tacones altos y perfumes arrebatadores arrastrándome por la cama hasta alcanzar al hombre que me tomaba y me hacía suya noche tras noche. El nudo en mi corazón hizo que casi me fuera de bruces al suelo, pero aguante todo. Agité las manos, echándome aire a los ojos. No podía mostrarme ante Sarabelle así. Tenía que seguir viva, tenía que ver por mis hijos, por mí misma.

—Ya estoy lista —grité mientras abría la puerta del baño—. Te toca bañarte… ¿Sarabelle?

Volteé hacia todos lados, pero no había rastro de ella.

—¿Sarabelle? —pregunté alzando la voz y rogando que estuviera en la mini cocina.

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Más vale que salgas de ahí Sarabelle Black, si no quieres que tu madre vaya por ti y te traiga de las greñas! ¡Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo!

Nada.

Corrí a la puerta de la habitación y estaba cerrada. Olí el ambiente y su esencia no era reciente en ese tramo de la habitación. ¡El balcón! Corrí hasta el dichoso balcón de la habitación. Su aroma estaba por todas partes. Regresé un segundo, tomé un chal y me lo eché encima para inmediatamente saltar al tejado.

Decidí ser silenciosa. No quería levantar sospechas en la gente que se pudiese encontrar por debajo.

—Esta niña… más me vale conseguir una cadena —musité entre dientes.— Para lo que me serviría, la trozaría en un tris tras.

¿Por qué no podía ser como en las leyendas y que los lobos o los vampiros tuvieran alguna debilidad? Si así hubiese sido, le haría unas cadenas especiales ¡con plata y ajo! Y así ninguna de sus dos partes inmortales se libraría.

No estaba pensando más que estupideces. Por lo regular cuando estaba nerviosa tendía a hacerlas. Como cuando había huido de Jacob en el pasado, cuando había estado a punto de casarme con Nahuel, cuando… me había entregado a Jacob la primera vez…

Escuché un aullido y me congelé. La luna había alcanzado ya a ese punto su máxima expresión en el cielo. Luna llena. Volví a escuchar el aullido y me puse alerta. Mi sentido vampírico se disparó, el aullido sonó cerca de la torre Eiffel, estábamos tan cerca de ella que claramente miraba una silueta ahí. ¿Sarabelle se habría convertido en loba? ¿Tan chiquitita?

Tay se había transformado a los casi 3 años. Pero su apariencia era ya la de un adolescente. Yo crecí en 7 años y todo parecía indicar que por lo menos a Tay sólo le tomaría 4. ¿Sería igual con Sarabelle? Pero mi hija era más pequeña. No podía ser así… mi hija no podía enfrentarse con ese problema, por lo menos no por el momento. Vi una sombra por el mismo tejado que yo andaba y corrí a alcanzarla. Era una vampira, su olor y sus movimientos la delataban.

No estaba comprendiendo nada. Lobos y vampiros en mi primera noche. ¿Lotería?

Cuando alcancé a la vampira me quedé petrificada, estaba dándome la espalda pero traía en brazos a mi pequeña. Reconocía su olor. Mis colmillos se mostraron y tomé posición de ataque.

Para ser mi primer día en Paris, todo pintaba que no serían unas pacificas vacaciones.

—¡Suéltala! —grité sin importarme si hablaba inglés o no.

—¿Nessie? —preguntó la vampira de repente y se dio la vuelta.

Casi me caigo al suelo cuando la contemplé con la luz de la luna dándole de lleno.

—¿Huilen? ¿Eres tú?

—¿Conoces a otra acaso? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

Moví la cabeza negativamente, pero mi posición de ataque no cedió, no hasta que tuviera a Sarabelle a mi lado.

—¿Qué haces con mi hija? ¿Qué le has hecho?

Huilen frunció el ceño como si estuviese indignada.

—Uno, no sabía que era tú hija. Y dos, no le he hecho nada. Tómala se quedo dormida de repente —tendió a Sarabelle en mi dirección.— Tómala —ordenó dulcemente.

Respiré tres veces y traté de tranquilizarme. Era Huilen, ella no le haría nada a mi familia. Bajé mi defensa y agarré a mi bebé.

—¿Por qué estaban aquí? —pregunté confundida.

—Te hospedas aquí ¿no?

—Sí.

—Vamos a tú habitación ¿Te parece? No es muy seguro estar afuera.

Revisé a Sarabelle y mi alma descansó cuando vi que no tenía ni un rasguño. De hecho su respiración no indicaba otra cosa más que paz y dulces sueños.

—Vamos.

Guié a Huilen hasta el balcón por donde había salido. Ella entró primero y después yo.

—¿Ahora si me darás respuestas?

—Si, Nessie a mí también me da gusto verte.

Me sonrojé y me volteé para dejar en la cama a Sarabelle.

—No fue mi intención Huilen. Tú sabes lo mucho que te quiero pero estoy confundida.

—De hecho, no eres la única. ¿Qué estás haciendo en Paris? ¿Y Taylor? ¿Y Jacob Black?

El dedo en la llaga. El escuchar el nombre de Jacob -fuera de mis hijos- fue mucho más doloroso de lo que pensé. Huilen debió darse cuenta de mi dolor porque inmediato se puso a mi lado.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y mojaron mi vestido. No tenía caso seguir reprimiéndome. Sarabelle estaba dormida y necesitaba desahogarme.

—Sí.

Me tiré a su regazo como en antaño y le conté lo sucedido en los últimos años que no la había visto. El crecimiento de Tay, el nacimiento de Sarabelle, sus respectivas habilidades, mí problema con la sed, mí separación con Jacob, mí huida a Paris, todo.

Huilen pareció aturdida ante tanta información.

—Bueno, antes de cualquier cosa. Tienes que saber algo —me interrumpió después de un rato de mis sollozos.— Tengo unas semanas aquí en Paris porque algo raro está sucediendo. Andan matando vampiros por esta zona y los Volturi andan cerca.

—¿Los Volturi? —palidecí. ¡Geniales vacaciones!

—Sí, y la cosa no parece pintar bien. Parece que Joham anda por estos rumbos y Nahuel me pidió de favor especial que lo localizara. Desde que es esposo de Leah, se desvive por complacerla y por hacerla feliz. Pero sea lo que sea, Nahuel es de buen corazón y se mortifica por su padre le guste admitirlo o no. Sabes que los Volturi aún buscan a Joham, Nahuel quiere que le encuentre y le alerte. Encontrar a tu hija fue coincidencia. Andaba huyendo de un hijo de la luna cuando vi a tu pequeña jugando en el tejado. Me confundió mucho, sobre todo porque me recordó a Taylor. Nunca me imaginé que tú estuvieras aquí. Me sorprendiste.

—Creo que no más de lo que tú me has sorprendido a mí.

Muertes, Joham, Volturis, ¿Hijos de la luna?

—¿Entonces ya dejaras de verme de esa forma tan sospechosa?

Sonreí y me di un golpe en la cabeza.

—Perdón. Qué vergüenza en haber desconfiado de ti. No lo mereces.

Huilen se encogió de hombros.

—Así es la vida de una vampiresa, nadie confía en ti.

Eso me dolió en lo más profundo de mi alma.

—No digas eso. Me disculpo por mi comportamiento anterior. Déjame compensarte. Te ayudare a buscar a Joham.

Sus ojos se abrieron alertas y me miró fieramente.

—Nessie… no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo. Esto es peligroso, yo lo hago porque estoy sola en el mundo y ya no me queda nada más que perder. Nahuel era todo lo que me quedaba, pero al casarse con Leah tuve que hacerme a un lado. Una vampira y una licántropa juntas no son buena compañía. Solo quiero lo mejor para mi sobrino.

—No es justo Huilen. Déjame ayudarte. Me servirá de distracción.

—Sí, pero correrás peligro. Aquí estamos hablando de los vampiros más antiguos del mundo, los peores hijos de la luna, y para rematar los Volturi. De hecho creo que lo más inteligente que puedes hacer es irte Nessie. Y si no lo quieres hacer por ti, hazlo por tu hija.

Eso si me removió las ideas. Miré a Sarabelle descansando pacíficamente y me estremecí al pensar en que la ponía en peligro.

—Tienes razón. Tratare de pasar desapercibida y en unos días me regresare a América.

Huilen que había sostenido la respiración sin necesidad de hacerlo, soltó un largo suspiro.

—Bien dicho, Nessie. Bien dicho.

Invité a Huilen a pasar la noche con nosotras y aceptó con gusto. De hecho le hice prometerme que los días que estuviéramos ahí estaría con nosotras. Se había negado al principio, pero la convencí fácilmente argumentando lo mucho que la había extrañado y que así podría conocer bien a mi hija.

No estaba segura de cuantos días me quedaban en Paris, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que intentaría ayudar a Huilen en lo más que pudiera. Aunque fuera en secreto. Porque se lo merecía; además que la idea de un poco de aventura me emocionaba y me hacía olvidar un poco el dolor y la angustia por mi amor perdido. Y con esa convicción latiendo en mi pecho me quede dormida arrullada por el lejano aullido de un lobo.

* * *

_**Hola a todos. No me he olvidado de esta historia. Lo que pasa es que por cosillas personales no la podía escribir, de verdad no podía. Pero en ese aspecto siento que ya estoy curada y me dispongo a continuar la historia. Perdón por hacerlas esperar, prometo ya no tardarme tanto. Espero no haberlas atiborrado de información**__**, Huilem de vuelta y anda un hijo de la Luna cerca… mmmm muy cerca diría yo. Espero les guste el nuevo rumbo de la historia.**_

_**¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**_


	11. Curiosidad

**Summary:** Los Volturi pondrán en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? Secuela de Contigo en el alba.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque Jacob es mío… en muchos sentidos.

* * *

**Contigo en el alba: Recuperando la eternidad**

**Capítulo XI –** Curiosidad

* * *

**Jacob**

—¡Maldita sea! —rugí aventando una llave a la caja de herramientas.

Cuando Seth me dejó a solas, decidí ponerme a trabajar en un motor. Necesitaba sacar toda mi frustración y coraje. Me quité la camiseta y por el reflejo de uno de los espejos laterales del auto miré mi reflejo. Era casi como cuando era licántropo… exceptuando que no lo era. Era un humano inservible. Grité.

Estaba solo, solo en más de un sentido. No tenía ni idea de cómo rayos le haría para sobrevivir sin mi Nessie, sin mis hijos.

_Es lo mejor para ellos, yo… yo no sirvo para nada._

Una maldita lágrima traicionera recorrió mi mejilla. No tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo. El dolor me lo tenía más que merecido, no estaba en mi papel ponerme a llorar y chillar como niñita. Tenía que tragarme las lagrimas para que me quemaran los ojos y me recordaran constantemente lo mucho que merecía sufrir.

Suspiré en silencio y miré mis manos. Las cerré en puños cuando las recordé recorriendo el cuerpo de Nessie la noche anterior. Pude sentir su aliento en mi cuello y hasta la podía oler en mi piel. Frustrado pase mis brazos por detrás de mi cuello, pero cuando hice eso… sentí la herida. Su mordida.

Estiré el cuello y traté de observarme por el espejo. No veía muy bien por el ángulo pero sí alcancé a distinguir sus dientes marcados en mi piel. Acaricié la mordida y me estremecí. Quizás sonaría raro, pero no sentía repulsión. Tanto tiempo odiando vampiros y su naturaleza, pero no sentía asco. Si no por el contrarío. Recordar a Nessie succionando mi sangre mientras la penetraba hizo que me excitara y la vez me enfureciera. Volví a gritar.

Pasaron horas antes de que me diera cuenta de que no estaba haciendo nada, parecía estúpido parado en medio de la oscuridad de mi garaje-taller. Obligué a mis pies a arrastrarse hasta dentro de la casa y me dejé caer en el sillón.

¿Idiota? Sí, lo era sin duda alguna. Nessie era demasiado para mí, siempre lo había sido.

La puerta tronó dos veces.

No estaba dispuesto abrirle a nadie así que ni me molesté en ponerme de pie. La puerta volvió a sonar.

—¿Papá? Ábreme. Sé que estás ahí, puedo olerte.

Maravilloso, recordaba cuando yo podía hacer eso.

Refunfuñé algo y me puse de pie con el corazón temblando como loco. ¿Nessie lo abría mandado? Como fuera, tenía ganas de abrazarlo.

Abrí la puerta con recelo y ahí estaba mi pequeño lobo escrutándome con una mirada amenazante. Por un momento tuve miedo de mi propio hijo. ¿Papá lo abría tenía conmigo cuando lo miraba de esa forma?

—Te ves realmente mal.

—Así como me veo, me siento.

Taylor agitó la cabeza.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Ya estás prácticamente adentro. Además, creo que aunque te dijera que no puedes pasar, de todas maneras lo harías.

—Así es.

Reprimí las ganas de abrazarlo. No merecía un gesto de amor por parte de mi familia. No era digno de ninguno de ellos.

Entró y cerró la puerta. Estuve a punto de preguntar por Nessie, pero me mordí la lengua.

—No entiendo por qué haces esto papá —dijo colocándose delante de mí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que hiciste. Alejar a mamá. Dejar que se fuera de la manera en la que lo hizo.

—Hay cosas Tay, que tú jamás comprenderías.

—¿Qué te sientes menos por ser humano? Eso lo entiendo bien. Te he visto todo este tiempo lidiar con eso.

—No es sólo eso. Las cosas entre tu madre y yo ya no podían funcionar.

—¿No pueden funcionar las cosas entre dos personas que se aman? Perdóname papá, pero eso sí que no lo entiendo.

Agarré un puñado de mi cabello. No podía hacer tonto a un chico como él. Tay no era normal, nunca lo había sido, no sólo crecía físicamente, sino también intelectualmente.

—Luego, mamá —siguió— en París, huyendo de ti. De verdad que no los entiendo.

—¿París? —el corazón me latió traicioneramente. —¿Nessie se fue a París? ¿Por qué? Pensé que se había ido a Salem. ¿Te dejó? ¿Se fue sola? ¿Y Sarabelle? ¿Dónde vivirá?

—Cálmate —dijo mi hijo con voz cansada—. Para ser un hombre que supuestamente acaba de dejar a su mujer te preocupas demasiado.

—Claro que me preocupo, sea lo que sea, Nessie es parte de mí. Además las decisiones de ella influyen en su futuro.

—Como sea —dijo Tay, moviendo la mano en signo de darle la menor importancia—. Yo quise quedarme, contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí. Porque te quiero y porque sé que amas a mamá. Vengo a hacerte a entrar en razón y que me acompañes a ir por ellas.

—¿Ellas?

—Mamá se llevó a Sarabelle.

Todo dentro de mí exploto. No estaba enojado con ella por huir. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo por no haberlo previsto. ¿Y si no volvía a saber de ella?

—No es muy difícil encontrarlas. Mamá quedó de marcarme en cuanto estuviera allá. Le preguntare dónde se están quedando y listo, vamos por ellas ¿Qué te parece?

Apreté los dientes. Una cosa es que Nessie se alejara de mí y otra muy distinta era que se desaparecía y se llevara a nuestra hija. No podía negarlo… quería que Nessie estuviera con su familia, del mismo lado del continente en donde yo vivo.

—Haz lo que creas conveniente campeón.

Taylor sonrió y me apretó un poco el hombro. Su calor quemó mi piel de una manera agradable. Suspiré orgulloso, Taylor parecía más lobo que vampiro.

—Supongo que puedo quedarme en el que era tú cuarto.

—Supones bien.

Taylor sonrió y juro que vi la sonrisa de Nessie reflejada en sus labios. Esos ojos, ese color de piel, eran un constante recordatorio de mi musa. Suspiré y me obligué a no derrumbarme, Tay no podía verme de esa forma.

Guié a mi hijo hasta la que una vez había sido mi habitación y le di un beso en la frente. Yo por mi parte me encerré en el que había sido el cuarto de mi padre, el que alguna vez fue un lecho de amor junto a Nessie. Me senté en la cama y acaricie las sabanas, deseando en silencio que fuese la piel de la mujer que más amaba e idolatraba. Toqué la herida de mi cuello para recordarme porque la había dejado ir.

Era por su bien… era por su maldito bien.

* * *

**Nessie**

Me levanté muy temprano. Las pesadillas en donde devoraba a Jacob Black me estaban volviendo loca. Creo que fácilmente desperté a Sarabelle con los gritos unas cuatro veces, así que no me sorprendí cuando vi en mi reflejo del espejo del tocador las horrendas ojeras debajo de mis ojos.

Arrastré los pies hasta el baño y atranqué la puerta. Abrí el grifo de la tina y dejé que medio se llenara. Me desnudé y me estremecí al recordar la noche anterior, para ser más especifica: el susto cuando no encontraba a Sarabelle y el lobo en la torre Eiffel. Sacudí la cabeza y decidí olvidarlo por el momento. Lavé mi cabello con urgencia y me apresuré a alistarme. En pocos minutos estaba fuera del baño y dirigiéndome a la sala de estar de la suite.

Como me imaginé, Huilen estaba sentada en uno de los sillones viendo el noticiero a un volumen mínimo. Era claro que no necesitaba que estuviera más fuerte para poder escucharlo. Cuando me vio, sonrió tenuemente e hizo un ademan con la mano para que me sentara a su lado.

—¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Amanecí. Eso es lo que cuenta ¿no?

Huilen torció los labios y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo —sé que quiso decirme algo más, quizás algo relacionado con mis gritos, lo miraba en su rostro y en sus ojos negros, lo cual me hizo reaccionar.

—¿Hace cuanto que no cazas? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Dudó un momento.

—Algunas semanas. ¿Se me nota mucho?

—Un poco.

No era que desconfiara de ella, no quería hacerlo, pero yo sabía exactamente lo que la sed podía hacer y temía por la seguridad de Sarabelle.

—Esta noche iré a cazar a los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

Me estremecí en silencio y no dije nada. Había olvidado que Huilen era "carnívora", estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de vampiros "vegetarianos" que había olvidado el estilo de vida que llevaba Huilen y que el mismo Nahuel alguna vez había llevado.

—¿Te incomoda?

—¿Cómo? —pregunté regresando la atención a ella.

—Sí, lo de que vaya a cazar ¿te molesta?

—Mmmm… no te mentiré, me resulta un poco incomodo, pero respeto tu decisión —"mientras tus colmillos se mantengan alejados de mis seres amados todo está bien" pensé culpablemente.

—Sabes que nunca he asesinado a nadie que no lo mereciera. Siento algo de respeto por la vida humana gracias a Nahuel.

Miré seriamente a Huilen y pude ver en su rostro claramente el desasosiego de la perdida de Nahuel. Habían pasado más de un siglo juntos y después perderlo de golpe debía de ser difícil.

—No te apures Huilen. No necesitas justificarte ante mí. Créeme yo soy la menos indicada para hacerlo.

La imagen de mis labios succionando la mano de Jacob volvió a tumbarme. Sentí el sabor de su sangre en mi boca y para mi horror, casi pude saborearla de nuevo.

—Deja de culparte por eso Ness… Renesmee —Huilen recordó que la noche anterior le había pedido que no quería que me llamaran más por mi sobrenombre. —Mejor desayúnate algo.

—Sí, eso hare.

—¿Mami?

Volteé y vi a Sarabelle en el marco de la puerta de la salita de estar. Sus ojos aún estaban pequeñitos, señal de que se acababa de levantar. Sonreí pero de inmediato se borró la sonrisa de mi rostro, esa niña tenía que escucharme seriamente.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar señorita.

Los ojitos de Sarabelle se abrieron en ese entonces y puso una carita de inocente.

—¿Me vas a regañar?

—Regañar es poco de lo que realmente te mereces. ¿Sabes acaso cuánto me preocupé por ti anoche que te me desapareciste de la nada? ¡No te puedo dejar sola unos cuantos minutos cuando ya saliste huyendo por la ventana!

—No huía, sólo paseaba.

—Pudiste haberme esperado y pudimos haber ido juntas a pasear.

Entrecerró los ojos y suspiró resignada. Sabía perfectamente que había hecho mal.

—Ya, perdóname mami.

Huilen se rió por lo bajo y en ese momento Sarabelle se percató de nuestra invitada.

—La mujer del techo.

—Hola, Sarabelle —saludó la vampira. —Mi nombre es Huilen, soy amiga de tu madre.

—Pues hola —dijo Sarabelle animada —¿Conoces también a mi papá?

Mi corazón brincó violentamente, Sarabelle siempre buscaba la manera de meter a su padre en la plática y realmente dudaba que algún día dejara de hacerlo.

—Sí, lo conozco. Y también conozco a Taylor.

Los ojitos de Sarabelle brillaron juguetones.

—¿Conociste a Tay?

—De hecho lo vi nacer —respondió Huilen con cierto orgullo.

Yo no podía olvidar todo lo que ella y Nahuel habían hecho por mí. De hecho estaba más que agradecida con ellos, así que por lo mismo reconsideré el tratar de ayudar en lo que fuera con la búsqueda de Joham.

Dejé que Huilen y Sarabelle platicaran a gusto y fui hasta el teléfono de la habitación. Marqué a servicio al cliente y ordené desayuno para Sarabelle y para mí. Tenía que comprar algo de mandado para poder hacer de comer para la tarde. Igual y podía aprovechar ese momento e inspeccionar por la ciudad.

La comida no tardó mucho en llegar, - lo cual no me extraño por el hecho de estar en uno de los mejores hoteles de la zona- y Sarabelle y yo nos pusimos a desayunar. Después de reprenderla algunos minutos más, nos dispusimos a salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Obviamente Huilen no podía salir a plena luz solar, así que decidí que esa era mi oportunidad para merodear libremente por la ciudad y parar bien oído por sí oía algo que me pudiera ayudar a localizar a Joham.

Sarabelle estaba fascinada con la ciudad, quise disfrutar el recorrido junto a mi hija, pero no pude. Era cierto que la ciudad era magnifica, pero en lo único que podía pensar era que deseaba que Jacob estuviera conmigo. A cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que respiraba no podía dejar de recordar los maravillosos momentos que habíamos convivido. Y ahora… todo estaba perdido, ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de estar con Jacob, y todo por mi maldita naturaleza.

Respiré hondo y juro que hubo un olor que me recordó tanto a Jacob. Volteé ansiosa buscándolo entre la multitud que caminaba, pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Supuse que me estaba volviendo loca. Loca por ese hombre que era el complemento de mi vida. De hecho, creo que si no fuera por Sarabelle y Taylor… hubiera terminado con mi vida desde cuando. No le encontraba sentido al día a día sin el calor y el amor de mi esposo. Frené mis pensamientos en seco, mis hijos, sólo debía enfocarme en mis ellos.

No vi nada fuera de lo normal, y me reprendí mentalmente. Estaba tan obsesionada con lo ocurrido con Jacob que ya hasta lo andaba oliendo por ahí. Respiré hondo y el olor a madera y naturaleza volvió a darme de golpe. Abrí mis ojos como platos y me detuve en seco.

—¿Mami? —preguntó Sarabelle deteniéndose conmigo a la vez y viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

Miré a mi bebé y no pude evitar olisquearla disimuladamente.

¿Sería ella? ¿Sería Sarabelle?

Me puse a su nivel y la vi a los ojos.

—¿Te has sentido diferentes estos días?

—Nop —contestó—. Todo igual.

Volví a olerla y comprobé que en efecto, no era mi hija la que olía de esa forma.

¿Me estaría volviendo loca?

Me concentré en la gente a mí alrededor y caminé en dirección a donde el olor se hacía más fuerte. Ya había atrapado la esencia. No era mi Jacob, eso era seguro… era olor como a… licántropo.

Entonces Huilen no mentía, había lobos por los alrededores. Por un momento pensé que la vampira había exagerado un poco, pero todo parecía ser más real de lo que esperaba. Entre toda esa gente sentí que alguien me observaba. Me estremecí y mi piel se erizó, era una señal inequívoca de que alguien me estaba prestando más atención de la normal.

—¿Mami? ¿Qué pasa?

Mi hija me hizo regresar a la realidad. Desistí de seguir el olor, traía a Sarabelle conmigo y era muy peligroso jugármela así con mi pequeña hija a mi lado. Tendría que regresar después, sola. Sacudí una mano al aire indicándole a Sarabelle que no pasaba nada y la hice seguirme. Aun así, sentía una mirada en mí.

Ya en el hotel, fingí indiferencia con el tema de los lobos y los peligros que conllevaba seguir ahí. No le comenté nada a Huilen del olor y de la sensación de ser seguida. Mi curiosidad se había despertado y el peligro y la adrenalina me hacía olvidar un poco el dolor de mi amor perdido.

—¿Entonces me cuidas a Sarabelle? Quiero estar sola. Necesito estar sola.

Huilen me miró con su rostro aceitunado perfectamente inmutable. No tenía ni idea de qué debía de estar pasando por su cabeza, por un momento deseé tener el poder de papá y ser yo la que leyera mentes.

—No es seguro que estés sola por este sitio.

—Sé lo que me dijiste. No voy en busca de una aventura ni mucho menos, pero necesito tiempo a solas para poder llorar y desahogarme sin arrastrar a Sarabelle conmigo.

Ella puso por primera vez una mueca en el rostro. Sabía que Huilen me conocía y estaba segura que tendría una idea de lo mucho que me dolía toda esa situación.

—Supongo que tienes razón. No podemos dejar que Sarabelle se vea arrastrada contigo y tu tristeza.

Suspiré al ver la victoria tan cerca.

—Pero no vayas muy lejos y sobre todo… no te acerques a la torre Eiffel de noche.

—¿La torre Eiffel? —pregunté curiosa y recordando al lobo que había visto aullando ahí por la noche.

—Sí —los lobos tienen una extraña afición por aullarle a la luna desde ese sitio. Como la torre es el símbolo más representativo de París, al aullar desde ahí es como si estuvieran marcando su territorio. Es como una advertencia para nosotros los vampiros. Nadie en su sano juicio se acerca a ese sitio por la noche.

—Lo tomare en cuenta.

Arropé a Sarabelle y agradecí una vez más a Huilen antes de salir disparada a la ciudad turística más importante del mundo. París por la noche era mucho más hermosa que de día. Las luces tapizaban la ciudad como si fuese una constelación de estrellas. Sonreí sinceramente por primera vez desde mi separación con Jake, pero al pensar en eso, la sonrisa se desapareció al instante.

¿Cuál era mi verdadera intención de salir sola y en la noche? ¿En verdad era buscar algo que pudiese ayudar a Huilen? o ¿Averiguar para alimentar mi curiosidad y despejarme la cabeza en busca de los dichosos lobos? o ¿Sería tan solamente que de verdad quería estar sola y quería desahogarme? No conocía la repuesta correcta, quizá un poco de las tres.

Empecé a caminar sin sentido con los pocos rayos del crepúsculo golpeando mi rostro. Cuando menos me di cuenta… estaba delante de la torre Eiffel.

* * *

_**Hola a todos. Sé que dije que no me tardaría y aun así lo he hecho, mis más sinceras disculpas, es que en serio parece que el universo está conspirando para que me pasé de todo…**__** pero en fin, les dejo esté capítulo con mucho amor. Jojojo en el próximo capí Nessie conocerá a un personaje que vendrá a cambiar todo el rumbo de la historia. Millones de besos y aullidos mordelones *0* ¿Aullidos?**_


	12. Olivier

**Summary:** Los Volturi pondrán en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? Secuela de Contigo en el alba.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque Jacob es mío… en muchos sentidos.

* * *

**Contigo en el alba: Recuperando la eternidad**

**Capítulo XII –** Olivier

* * *

**Nessie**

Me removí nerviosa al ver en dónde me encontraba. No me había percatado el camino que mis pies habían avanzado. Analicé la situación, sólo para darme cuenta de que era una locura no prestarle atención a las advertencias de Huilen. Quise dar reversa, pero lo oí.

Un aullido. Un aullido de lobo.

Mi corazón bombeó nervioso y mi curiosidad se acrecentó. ¿Y si sólo me acercaba un poco? ¿Los lobos de aquí se mirarían igual que los lobos de la reserva Quileute?

Mordí mi labio y me quedé inmóvil y paralizada. Respiré el aire y el olor cálido y agradable volvió a recorrerme. Estaba tentando demasiado a mi suerte, pero no pude resistirme a avanzar sólo unos cuantos pasos más.

El paso al público ya estaba prohibido, pero eso no podía frenar a una hibrida como yo. La puerta para entrar al primer piso estaba cerrada, así que decidí aventurarme un poco escalando. Sólo unos cuantos metros, nada importante. El hierro pudelado estaba frio, pero me escaldaba más la curiosidad así que seguí escalando sin pesar.

Fue raro. Extraño.

El aire golpeaba mi rostro y la sensación de que estaba haciendo mal no dejaba de darme alertas. Pero las ignoré todas y cada una de ellas. Estaba muy mona haciéndola de Spider Man, cuando alguien me jaló por dentro de la torre. Forcejeé contra mi atacante, pero sus manos eran grandes y me sostenían increíblemente fuerte. Su rostro se acercó hasta el mío y su aliento golpeó mi rostro.

—_Qui des démons es-tu ?_

—¿Qué? No hablo Fran… _Je ne parle pas Français _—dije con mi poco conocimiento en el idioma.

—¿Americana?

—Sí.

Se movió súbitamente y gracias a las luces de la torre pude verlo. Su pecho estaba desnudo, su pantalón desgarrado, su cabello era color siena y sus ojos avellanados. Su cuerpo ardía. Sólo una palabra me cruzó por la mente… Lobo.

— _Quoi est-ce que tu es ? Tu dois fuir._

—¿Qué? ¿Eres sordo? Te dije que no hablo francés. Creo que eso sí me lo entendiste, ¿no?.

—_Merde_ —susurró por lo bajo—. Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

—¿Qué?

Me jaloneó y me trepó a su espalda. Iba a luchar por evitarlo pero estaba tan aturdida que decidí dejarme llevar por el francés. En cuanto estaba completamente en su espalda sentí un calor que me recordó a…

—Cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sólo sabes decir qué? ¡Cierra esos ojos o te dejo aquí para que te maten!

Cerré los ojos y dejé que me guiara. Era una soberana idiota. Por andar de aventurera me estaba metiendo en un verdadero lío. El tipo no me daba confianza pero de verdad parecía que estaba salvando mi pellejo.

_¿Y si no era así?_

_¿Y si sólo era una trampa para matarme?_

Me removí nerviosa e intenté escapar.

—Ni lo pienses —dijo el tipo en cuanto moví mi pierna—. No entiendes lo peligroso que es esto. Y más para ti que no tengo ni idea de lo que seas. ¿Qué rayos eres? ¿Humana? _Une fille de la nuit?_

—Una ¿Qué? —pregunté abriendo los parpados.

Alcancé a ver cómo rodaba los ojos y apretaba la mandíbula.

—¡Cierra los malditos ojos! —ordenó.

Definitivamente estaba en serios aprietos. Lo obedecí asustada y pensé en mis hijos y en… Jacob.

Tal vez iba a morir esa noche y no los volvería a ver. No supe si sentirme bien o sentirme mal, después de todo ya muerta… dejaría de sufrir. ¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando? Tenía que vivir por mis hijos.

Lo que fuera que me fuera a pasar esa noche, lo tenía más que merecido. Nunca debí de haberme acercado a ese sitio.

_¡Bien Nessie, laméntate de ti misma!_

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y mojó la espalda de mi rescatista o posible asesino. Brincó un poco y sentí su mano limpiando el agua salina de mi rostro.

—No tengas miedo… si todo sale como pienso, no te pasara nada. Estoy hasta la coronilla de Pierre y sus imposiciones.

¿Pierre? ¿Quién rayos era ese?

¿Entonces no iba a matarme?

—¿No vas a hacerme daño?

—No. Por el momento.

—¡Huy, que alivio! —musité sarcástica.

—Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. No puedo garantizarte nada. Mantén esos ojos cerrados si no es que quieres morir.

Me estremecí. Sabía que el tipo no mentía así que me mordí el labio y puse mi mente en blanco. Si estaba en peligro o no, no pensaría más en ello… por el momento.

Bajamos la torre y sus pies comenzaron a trotar. Palabras como: "_imbécile américaine_" y "_grosse_" brotaban entre murmullos del tipo. No sabían que significaban, pero traté de no averiguarlo, tenía la impresión de que si sabía que era, no me iba a gustar mucho que digamos.

—Pesas bastante. Ya me cansé.

—¡No estoy pesada!

—Pero tampoco eres peso pluma.

Enterré mis uñas un poco fuerte en su espalda y se quejó con un gemido. Sonreí maliciosamente. Eso le pasaba por herir mi orgullo.

Caminamos por largos minutos, el francés de repente bajó la velocidad hasta que se detuvo. Me bajó de su espalda y abrí los ojos. Un Ferrari negro estaba delante de nosotros.

—Por lo menos llegamos al auto. Cierra los ojos de nuevo, no puedes saber a dónde te llevo. No me puedo arriesgar.

—Déjame ir —rogué.

—No puedo. Captaron tu esencia. Yo fui el primero en actuar y te hallé primero. Te están buscando y si te dejo sola… adiós mundo. Por lo menos mi olor te cubre un poco —se acercó y tomó uno de mis bucles, se lo llevó a la nariz y respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos —Sí, un poco —confirmó.

El acto lo sentí sumamente íntimo, tan íntimo que mi corazón bombeó nervioso. Él me acercó peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

—Puedo sentir tu corazón golpeando mi pecho, lo que significa que estás viva, pero tu olor… no es humano— parecía hablar más consigo mismo que conmigo.

No respondí. El silencio quizás sería mi mejor amigo en esos momentos. No quería decir algo que me perjudicara o peor aún, perjudicara a Huilen, a Sarabelle o alguno de los miembros de mi familia. ¿Por qué siempre lograba meterme en líos?

Me introduje como pude -con los ojos cerrados- en el auto y junté mis manos moviéndolas en un tic nervioso. Mis dientes estaban prácticamente castañeando y podría jurar que estaba sudando. El francés arrancó el auto y supe que no había vuelta atrás. Me vi tentada a abrir los ojos, pero no lo hice. No confiaba en mi supuesto salvador y no dudaba que quizás él mismo se iba a encargar de matarme sino hacía lo que me pedía.

El automóvil anduvo por unos minutos y después de algunas vueltas se detuvo. Supe que a donde quiera que me hubiera llevado estábamos en un lugar importante para él. Lo sabía porque su corazón se relajó pero al mismo tiempo se notaba nervioso. Sin dudas, un lugar con gran significado para él.

—No te atrevas a abrir los ojos ¿Quedó claro?

—Más claro de lo que veo —dije apuntando a mis ojos cerrados.

Lo escuché reír un poco y salió del auto. Esperé a que me abriera la puerta y sentí su mano tomar con delicadeza la mía.

—Yo te guiaré. El terreno es algo inestable así que no te aflijas si te tropiezas con una piedra o pierdes el equilibrio. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo o no, no me queda de otra.

Comenzamos el recorrido. Había muchas incógnitas en el aire, pero supuse que no contestaría a mis preguntas.

Un pie tras otro pie, seguí hasta que me atoré con una de las rocas. Perdí el balance de mi cuerpo y estaba segura de que caería.

Puse mi brazo suelto en la cara –para protegerla- y esperé por el golpe que nunca llegó.

El francés me había sujetado de la cadera. Y me apretó fuerte a su pecho. Su respiración me golpeó el rostro y no supe cómo reaccionar. Eso sí, no abrí los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

Tuve que respirar profundamente antes de reaccionar y sonreír nerviosa.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Bien.

Seguimos caminado, avanzamos varios metros y después me detuvo con suavidad.

—Espérame un momento.

Me soltó y me quedé quieta. Escuché un crujir metálico y un golpe.

—De acuerdo, necesito que tomes mi mano y camines con cuidado.

—Lo hare.

Caminamos y de repente sentí que el aire se cortaba. Habíamos entrado a un lugar cerrado, probablemente el ruido que había escuchado había sido una puerta. Nos adentramos a donde fuera que habíamos ido y después escuché el rechinar metálico de nuevo.

—Abre los ojos.

Obedecí temerosa. Vi a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en una cueva. Había una lámpara de propano, una especie de cama –más desgarrada que nada- y varias cosas destruidas y rotas. No me enfoqué en las cosas, más bien en las paredes que parecían desgarradas. Me acerqué a una de ellas y la toqué temerosa. Parecía que alguien las había arañado.

—Aquí no nos encontraran —dijo el rubio.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunté regresando mi vista a él y cruzándome de brazos.

—Mi nombre es Olivier Lemoine Carter. Soy un _Loup-garou _de la hermosa ciudad de Paris. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabes.

—_¿Loup-garou?_

—_Un __fils de la lune_. O hijo de la luna como dirían los de tu país.

—¡Oh! Sí.

—La verdadera pregunta es… —dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mi cabello de nuevo para olerlo —¿Quién y qué eres tú?

Me hice para atrás de un salto y lo vi recelosa. Ese hombre no conocía los límites, se acercaba demasiado a mí y eso me asustaba.

—No voy a decirte nada.

—No creo que estés en posición de negarme algo.

Refunfuñé como niña pequeña y le di la espalda.

—Pues mira mi pose, se llama: Te niego lo que se me dé la gana.

Olivier suspiró y volvió a acercarse a mí. Puso su mano en mi hombro y se acercó hasta mi oído.

—Te he salvado la vida y creo que mínimo merezco saber tu nombre.

Lo encaré y vi sus ojos almendra. No vi a alguien que quisiera dañarme, parecía alguien sereno y en calma. Pero eso no me decía nada. Bien podría ser un maravilloso actor que sólo busca sacarme información, para después matarme y darme de comida para los buitres.

—Por favor —rogó él.

Suspiré.

—Soy Ren, Ren Cullen.

—Dime algo, Ren ¿Puedo saber qué eres?

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Por curiosidad. Me tienes intrigado. Desde la tarde que te vi por la calle me dejaste desconcertado.

—¿Desde la tarde?

Hice memoria y recordé el olor que había captado por las calles. La sensación de sentirme observaba y todo eso… así que, a fin de cuentas, no habían sido alucinaciones mías.

—¿Eras tú?

Él asintió y sonrió.

—Tu belleza llama por sí sola, pero es tu olor —volvió a tomar mi cabello y a olerlo como si de una droga se tratara —lo que de verdad me intrigó y me hizo fijarme en ti.

Le arrebaté mi cabello y le gruñí.

—No sé como sean los modales en París. Pero estar oliendo a las personas así es de mala educación de donde vengo.

—Pues discúlpame _mon amour_, pero aquí es de mala educación ser mal agradecida con quién te ha salvado la vida.

Nos vimos a mutuamente con los ojos entrecerrados y después de varios minutos de no bajar la mirada. Me resigné.

—Gracias por salvarme… aunque no entiendo de qué me salvaste.

—De morir.

—De acuerdo, eso no me dice mucho que digamos. Me refiero a cómo se supone que iba a morir, ahora que lo pienso… no ha habido luna llena. Si ustedes son hijos de la luna, no podían haber significado ningún peligro para mí.

—En eso estás equivocada.

Lo miré con toda la expresión de: ¿Qué demonios? Y sacudí la cabeza para darle a entender que no había captado nada.

—O sea que… —retomé—¿ustedes también son metamorfos?

—¿Metamorfos?

—Sí. O sea que se transforman a voluntad.

La cara de Olivier palideció y me miró fijamente.

—Dijiste también. ¿Eso significa que conoces a un _loup-garou_ que se transforma a voluntad?

—¿Y Loup-garpou es…

—Hombre lobo.

Iba a contestar, pero de repente me quedé callada. No había caído en cuenta de que estaba hablando más de la cuenta y estaba poniendo en peligro a mi familia. A los chicos de la manada en La Push.

—No —dije rápidamente— No es eso, es… fue sólo una manera de decirlo. No entiendo mucho de los lobos… o de los vampiros de por aquí tampoco.

Olivier me vio desconfiadamente, pero como que lo dejó pesar porque se alejó y se tiró en los restos de colchón. Mi vista se dirigió a la salida y vi ahí la puerta plateada que había escuchado al entrar.

—Pues… —dijo él— yo no hablare contigo, si tú no hablas conmigo. Nos quedaremos aquí encerrados el tiempo que sea necesario y sólo Dios sabe lo que te pueda hacer aquí —dijo levantando las cejas y poniendo un rostro pícaro.

—Soy muy mujer casada, así que ni te atrevas a querer ponerme una mano encima.

—¿Quién dijo que es una mano lo que te quiero poner encima? —dijo en una carcajada.

—Sobre mi cadáver —dije apretando los puños.

Aunque Jacob y yo nos hubiéramos separado, mi corazón entero le pertenecía él. Aún seguíamos casados y yo jamás me permitiría volver a enamorarme. Siempre lo amaría él, a él y sólo a él. Necesitaba superar lo que había pasado entre nosotros, pero eso no significaba que lo fuera a olvidar. Dudaba que eso siquiera pudiese suceder. Nunca olvidaría a Jacob Black…

Nunca.

—¿Pasa algo _mon amour_?

Probablemente mi rostro debía de estar mostrando cómo me sentía, porque Olivier me estaba mirando con rostro preocupado. No sabía que pensar de él. Su carácter era volátil. De enojado a preocupado. De burlesco a intrigado. De sarcástico a furioso. Todo un estuche de monerías.

—Nada, no es nada. Cosas personales.

Olivier estiró las piernas y pasó sus brazos por detrás de su nuca. Sus amplios músculos se tensaron con el acto.

¿Acaso es una condición de lobo ser increíblemente atractivo?

Resoplé furiosa y me crucé de brazos. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

—O.K. Vámonos poniendo de acuerdo —dijo Olivier con voz tediosa—O me dices qué eres y me convences porqué fue bueno salvarte la vida, o mejor me evitó de problemas y te entrego a Pierre. Tú eliges.

No me estaba dando muchas opciones y creo que fuera lo que fuera lo que respondiera de todas maneras estaba en peligro. Ya me había involucrado demasiado y no supe si reirme o llorar, pero por el momento me quedé seria y lo miré fijamente.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres saber?

* * *

_**¡**__**Uff! Ya se me hacía que no subía capítulo. Es que ando en Ensenada con LiiQanLu y Tini Black XD ¡Otra vez juntas! Sííí. Hoy nos vamos a la playa y a disfrutar de lo lindo. Las amo mucho y gracias por sus mensajes. Espero les haya gusta mi querido Olivier… ¿a poco cuando habla en Francés no es sexy? XD Pero claro que prefiero a mi Jake, pero hay que ponerle sabor *0* Millones de besoooos, la playa me espera.**_

_**Kokoro**_


	13. Desaparecida

**Summary:** Los Volturi pondrán en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? Secuela de Contigo en el alba.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque Jacob es mío… en muchos sentidos.

* * *

**Contigo en el alba: Recuperando la eternidad**

**Capítulo XII****I –** Desaparecida.

* * *

**Nessie**

No hablé mucho de mi procedencia, ni de mi familia, pero sí le revelé mi naturaleza… hibrida.

—¿Una hibrida?

—Sí, eso soy.

—Hibrida —repitió—. ¿Naciste así? ¿Cómo rayos puede ser eso posible?

—Te explico —dije sarcásticamente—. Una mujer y un hombre están juntos y él le coloca la semillita a ella en su florecita y…

—Ja-ja-ja no juegues conmigo niñita. Sé perfectamente cómo se hacen los bebes. Me refiero a cómo era posible que nacieses hibrida. No he visto jamás a un hibrido, eres la primera que conozco.

—Será porque soy especial —dije bromeado.

—Eso no lo dudaría —dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Me estremecí ante su avellanada mirada y me abracé un poco. No sabía porque sus ojos me daban tantos escalofríos, pero así era, una mirada de Olivier me hacía sentir arder y helarme al mismo tiempo. Era una sensación nueva y completamente desconcertante.

—Entonces… supongo que el _fils de la nuit_ era tu padre, ya que ellos no cambian físicamente y para tener un bebé el cuerpo debe cambiar así que la humana debió haber sido tu madre.

—Eres listo. Al parecer no eres sólo un saco de músculos.

Olivier sonrió de una manera impresionante y se sentó cruzándose de brazos. El colchón se hundió un poco.

—Así que crees que soy musculoso. ¿Te gustan los hombres así, _mon amour_?

Puse los ojos en blanco y me sonrojé. No podía contestarle que me gustaban los hombres así porque era obvio que él me estaba provocando. Pero sí, era así justo como me gustaban los hombres.

Sacudí la cabeza por mi erróneo pensamiento.

No, no era así como me gustaban los hombres… era así como me gustaba mi hombre. Mi esposo. Era así como me gustaba Jacob Black.

Sonreí apesadumbradamente y suspiré hondo y profundo. No podía sacarme a Jacob Black de la cabeza. Me aferraba a su recuerdo como bebé recién nacido a su madre. Al parecer no tenía cura. Probablemente sería cosa de la imprimación.

Me sonrojé por el coraje que me causaba ser tan estúpida al seguir aferrada recordando algo que me mataba y laceraba a cada momento.

Era una idiota.

—¿_Mon amour_?

—¿¡Qué quieres!

Olivier frunció el ceño y chaqueó la lengua.

—Para saber que soy completamente letal y que estas bajo mi custodia, me tratas muy mal.

—Es que no te tengo miedo.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó en tono ofendido y se puso de pie. Avanzó a paso lento—. Pues deberías.

Tomó mi mano derecha, la olió y después la lamió.

Millones de escalofríos me atacaron. Sólo quería correr y huir de esa extraña cueva. ¿Cómo podía ser tan atrevido? Quité la mano con brusquedad y lo abofeteé.

—Te lo advertí. Es de mala educación oler así a la gente y peor aún, llenarla de sus fluidos corporales.

Olivier tenía la mandíbula desencajada y la cabeza volteada, pero como si no fuera nada se la acomodó con la mano. La mejilla estaba colorada y se sobó con una de sus grandes manos.

—Eres la primera que dice que no quiere estar llena de mis fluidos corporales.

—¡Eres un cerdo! Me rehúso a quedarme un segundo más aquí contigo.

Me hice a un lado y caminé con la frente en alto a la entrada.

—Anda. Lárgate _hybride_, ve con tu hija y ponla en peligro.

Me quedé congelada a medio camino. Volteé a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados y mi corazón se detuvo por un momento. ¿Sabía de Sarabelle?

—¿Cómo sabes? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Qué sabes?

—Así que sí es tu hija —confirmó pasa si mismo—. Lo supuse. Sus ojos y ese raro color de cabello, son iguales a los tuyos. ¿Ella también es mitad vampira?

Cerré los puños y respiré agitadamente. No le diría nada de mi hija, nada que la pusiera más en peligro de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—Eso no te concierne.

Olivier se carcajeó y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el colchón. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que no me iría. Su actitud despreocupada me lo demostraba.

—Ya sabía yo que las mujeres más hermosas siempre tienen dueño. Una hija. Me preguntó qué clase de hombre es el que pudo conquistar a tan mística criatura.

—¿Dueño? Ni que fuera un perro.

Volvió a carcajearse y se encogió de hombros.

— _Excuse-moi mon amour_, supongo que estoy acostumbrado a las bromas locales. Tú sabes… hombres en cuatro patas.

—Sí, lo sé.

Y sí que lo sabía. Recordar a la manada me robó un suspiro. Los chicos eran buenos, y a pesar de los últimos problemas con lo del balance y todas esas porquerías, los quería mucho. De repente, la cueva se me figuró pequeña. Quería regresar a casa y a pesar de la soledad y el saber que Jacob no estaría ahí para mí… añoraba poder estar allí. El enorme bosque, el aire frio golpeando mi rostro, el olor a naturaleza impregnándose en mi piel. ¿Por qué había considerado buena idea huir de donde era más feliz?

—Te he dicho todo lo que podía decirte, Olivier. Creo que merezco que ahora tú me hables honestamente y me digas porqué estoy aquí y porque correría peligro si me voy.

—Fácil —dijo ahora poniéndose de pie— porque Pierre te mataría.

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba ese nombre. Apreté los puños y entrecerré los ojos en modo de confrontación.

—¿Quién es el tal Pierre?

Ahora fue él el que se removió incomodo.

—No creo que debamos hablar de él.

—¿Por qué no? Tú me hiciste contarte cosas que no quería.

—Y de todas formas no me dijiste mucho.

—Pero algo es algo. Te toca a ti.

Su semblante estaba pensativo, parecía que se estaba debatiendo internamente si contarme o no, o más bien se estaba debatiendo "que o no" contarme.

Suspiró.

—Supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo ahora que tu vida peligra.

Me removí incomoda mientras él se acercaba una silla y se sentaba con las piernas abiertas y recargándose con los brazos en el respaldo de la misma.

—Te escucho.

—Pierre es el líder Alpha.

—O sea es el Alpha de tu manada.

—Más bien, es el Alpha de todas las manadas. Díganoslo así, es el Alpha de los Alphas. Es el _loup-garou_ más antiguo que existe actualmente, vivo claro está. Pierre Grenier, fue creado por el mismísimo Jean Grenier, el primer hombre lobo. De hecho de ahí adoptó el apellido.

Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Olivier me estaba hablando de otra raza que yo no conocía, estos no eran como mis lobos de La Push. Estos eran seres oscuros con otro pasado y otras intenciones. Me reí cuando me di cuenta de que había pensado en los metaformos de la reserva como "míos".

—Es muy confuso lo que me cuentas.

—Para tu raza supongo que lo es. Aunque los malditos Volturi conocen mucho de nosotros.

Mi corazón bombeó impaciente.

—¿Los Volturi?

—Sí. Tenemos guerra cazada con esos bastardos. Se creen los dueños del mundo.

—De eso no me cabe duda.

Recordaba muy poco de mi encuentro con esos vampiros de mirada escarlata, mas por miedo y por conveniencia de olvidar que por otra cosa. Sabía perfectamente de lo que podían ser capaces.

—En estos momentos estamos en una guerra sin precedentes.

—¿Están en guerra con los Volturi?

—Sí.

Traté de poner mi cabeza clara y despejada pero me quedaban demasiadas incógnitas en el aire y no estaba entendiendo ni una pizca de lo que decía.

—Pero ¿los Volturi no tienen ventaja sobre ustedes? Es que según yo, ustedes son hijos de la luna, se transforman cuando la luna llena toca su punto más alto en el cielo.

—Solía ser así… lo cual me recuerda. ¿Tu ponzoña es como la de un _fils de la nuit_ regular?

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi ponzoña en esto?

—Todo. Por tu ponzoña es por lo que estuviste a punto de morir. Bueno… eso aparte de la rivalidad nata que debe de haber entre nosotros. Aunque debo confesarte que no me causas ningún tipo de repulsión, sino lo contrario.

—Me estás confundiendo.

Olivier se carcajeó otro poco y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que todo esto es confuso por sí solo.

Bastante confuso diría yo. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver la ponzoña que por cierto no poseía? ¿Cómo podía peligrar mi vida por algo que ni siquiera tengo?

—Háblame de eso de la ponzoña.

—Te lo diré en dos palabras: Mercado negro.

—¿Mercado negro?

—Creo que ya he hablado demasiado —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Pero no entiendo y no me has dicho nada en concreto.

—Estamos en las misma mon amour, tú tampoco me has dicho nada en concreto.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola?

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo y quieres que me quede a tu lado? Yo gustoso haría que olvidara tus penas.

Me sonrojé y le enseñé los dientes.

—¡Olvídalo! Además ¿qué te hace pensar que tengo penas?

Olivier alzó una ceja y me vio con cara de: "hay por favor, a quién engañas"

—Quizás el hecho de que fueras sola y de noche a la torre Eiffel cuando se supone que estaá casada. Discúlpame _mon amour_ pero si yo hubiera sido tu esposo no te hubiera dejado ir a solas. De hecho creo que no te hubiera dejado ir a ningún lado. Te hubiera dejado encerrada en nuestra habitación de hotel y te hubiera desvestido para _faire l'amour_. Para hacerte mía.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y volví a abochornarme. Si Jacob me hubiera acompañado de viaje, es exactamente lo que hubiéramos hecho. Encerrarnos para hacer el amor toda la noche.

El nudo en la garganta no me dejo contestar.

—Además —agregó—, que vi tu cara en la tarde cuando paseabas por las calles. Estabas tan… no sé ni cómo decirlo. Tu mirada estaba completamente ida y tu semblante estaba tan abatido. Es obvio que estás llena de penas y que "tu esposo" —dijo haciendo entrecomillas con los dedos— y tú, se han separado.

—No puedes analizarme —solté colérica y con lágrimas desbordándose de mis parpados.

—Sí que puedo. Una vez fui psicólogo, así que, de que puedo psicoanalizarte… puedo. De que no deba es otra cosa. ¿Él te dejó, verdad?

Le di la espalda y dejé que las lágrimas bañaran mi rostro. No quería dar a reflejar mucho de mí, pero este tipo con unas cuantas palabras ya había averiguado algunas de las cosas más importantes de mi vida.

—Hey —dijo casi en mi oído y tocó mi hombro —no te dejes caer. Si no está contigo es porque no te merece. Cualquier hombre que haga llorar a una mujer es un canalla que no merece que ésta lo ame así.

Volteé furiosa y encontré su escrutadora mirada.

—Tú no sabes. Él tenía derecho de mandarme a la… —mi mirada decayó— No puedes juzgarlo. No lo conoces. Tú no entiendes nuestra situación. Fue mi culpa, yo lo alejé de mi lado.

—_Merde_ —susurró— odio que las mujeres se culpen de todo.

Dicho eso tomó mi brazo y me recargó a su pecho desnudo. Iba a retirarme pero las piernas no me respondieron. Sus brazos me apretaron con fuerza mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello.

—Llora lo que tengas que llorar, Ren. Lo mereces. Estás en una situación muy difícil.

No me lo tuvo que repetir. Me solté llorando inconsolablemente, como si lo que acababa de decir hubiera sido un detonador. Era la primera vez que lloraba en brazos de un hombre que no fuera mi padre o Jacob, pensar en ello me hizo sentir peor pero a la vez lo sentí como un bálsamo.

Hombres lobo, París, Volturis, Pierre, la ponzoña... Olivier.

No entendía en realidad la magnitud del problema en el que me había metido sólo por curiosear. Pero me sentía culpablemente mejor llorando en su pecho. Como si alguien imparcial me estuviese escuchando y no fuese a decirme: asesina o a culparme. No es que alguien me lo hubiese dicho, pero todas las demás personas eran seres queridos y era lógico que no me dirían algo que pudiera hacerme sentir mal. Olivier no tenía nada que ver con Jacob o conmigo. Él era punto aparte.

Olivier me separó de su pecho y me guió al colchón. No me opuse, no tenía nada de ganas. Me dejé caer y cerré los ojos.

No me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé inconsciente.

* * *

**Jacob**

—¿Cómo que Nessie está desaparecida?

No quise sonar muy bruco, pero no pude evitarlo. Las palabras salieron como acido de mi boca y mi mirada estaba completamente fuera de foco.

—Sí —afirmó Tay—eso fue lo que me dijo Tía Huilen. Dice que tiene dos noches que no ha regresado al cuarto de hotel.

¿Qué diablos tenía que ver Huilen aquí? El aire salió de mis pulmones y me sentí morir. Eso era mi culpa, Nessie se había largado a esa maldita ciudad huyendo de mí.

Empecé a caminar en círculos con la mandíbula tiesa y las manos metidas dentro del pantalón. Tenía que ser una broma, no podía ser cierto.

—¿Papá? Hazme caso

Regresé la atención a Taylor que se miraba igual de abatido que yo. Parecía que me había estado diciendo algo y no le estaba escuchando.

—Lo siento. No estoy en mis cinco sentidos todavía.

—No eres el único.

—Dime, ¿qué más te dijo Huilen? ¿Y Sarabelle?

—Sarabelle está bien, aunque preocupada por mamá. Y no es para menos—agregó ansioso—, me dijo tantas cosas que de verdad no entendí. Dijo que cuando llegaras la llamaras para ponerte al tanto.

Golpeé con el puño cerrado la mesa que estaba delante de mí y maldije en silencio.

—Pásame el teléfono. Necesito saber que sucede.

—Seguro.

Taylor corrió por el aparato, tecleó algunos números y después me lo pasó.

Lo tomé con las manos sudorosas y traté de respirar. El aire se rehusaba a volver por completo a mis pulmones.

Timbró unas seis veces antes de que me contestaran.

—¿Jacob? —preguntaron inmediatamente del otro lado de la línea. Era Huilen.

—Sí. Dime qué demonios pasa. ¿Dónde está Nessie?

—Sí lo supiera créeme que serías la última persona con la que estaría hablando.

—No estoy para bromitas —dije entre dientes—¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Nessie se sentía muy mal. Quiso estar sola y me pidió que me quedara un momento con Sarabelle.

—A ver, primero respóndeme. ¿Qué demonios haces ahí?

—Estoy buscando a Joham, el papá de Nahuel. Estoy aquí como un favor a él, y se dio la casualidad de que me encontré con Ren y Sarabelle. No te voy a echar mentiras Jacob. Las cosas en París y en varios países de Europa están muy mal para nosotros, vampiros y lobos.

Mi cerebro quiso desconectarse de las demás partes de mi cuerpo, pero tuve que controlarme. Necesitaba entender la situación para poder actuar.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay una especie de guerra entre los lobos y los vampiros. Una bastante fuerte que está arrastrando a todo cuanto se cruce en su camino. La torre Eiffel es un nido de lobos y le prohibí a Ren ir a ese sitio. De hecho le dije que tenía que regresarse lo más pronto posible a América. Ella me había dicho que sí, pero esa noche estaba demasiado triste… tú sabes por qué.

—Sí —dije gruñendo. Lo sabía perfecto. No necesitaba que me lo recordara.

—Y pues quiso estar sola. Pensé que sólo caminaría por los alrededores. Pero no regresó.

—¿Por qué no llamaste esa misma noche?

—Porque Ren no es una niña y pensé que quizás aún necesitaba estar a solas. Pero ya que volvió a oscurecer y que no apareció fue cuando me preocupé. No es normal en ella hacer eso sin avisar. Tuve que dejar a momentos a sola a Sarabelle para ir a rastrear a Ren.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar sola a Sarabelle? ¡Es sólo una niña!

—Tranquilo. No le pasó nada. Está perfectamente bien. Mejor preocúpate por lo que descubrí.

—¿Qué descubriste? —pregunté rápidamente.

—Su olor llegó a la torre Eiffel y se perdió de la nada. No quiero ser fatalista, pero creo que podría estar muerta.

De repente dejé de escucharla. Imaginé una escena aterradora con Nessie y un puñado de lobos rodeándola, mordiéndola, destazándola…

Solté un grito y Huilen exclamó sorpresa desde la otra línea. Guardó silencio por un momento.

—Eso es en lo peor de los casos. Averigüé más cosas. Los Volturis andan por los alrededores, puede que ellos la hubiesen encontrado y se la hubiesen llevado a Volterra. Yo… no sé qué pensar. Sólo sé que su rastro se esfumó y alguien con poder para hacer algo así son ellos.

Volví a maldecir y pateé la silla más cercana que había por mi camino.

—Gracias por la información. Sea lo que sea lo averiguaremos. Iremos París.

—De acuerdo, aquí estaré. Espera un momento —dijo. Se escuchó claramente que se alejó el auricular y hablaba con alguien en voz baja— Jacob, tu hija se despertó. Quiere hablar contigo.

—Pásamela —dije con voz ronca.

—¿Papito?

—Princesa. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Te extraño y también a mamá. Ella me dijo que cuando se volviera a ir me iba a llevar con ella. Me echó mentiras papito. Estoy aquí solita.

Mi corazón se contrajo. Levanté la vista nublada y vi a Tay parado delante de mí. Mi hijo estaba llorando y temblando. Estaba controlándose todo lo que podía. Tapé el auricular.

—Salte Tay. Te hace falta, ya que te controles regresas a hablar conmigo.

Asintió a prisa y salió corriendo por la puerta de la sala.

—Sarybelly —dije regresando a la llamada—. No estarás más tiempo sola. Déjame arreglo unas cosas aquí y muy pronto me veras allá. Hazle caso a Huilen en todo lo que te diga y no te metas en problemas. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo en un puchero.

Le lancé un beso y le colgué. En cuanto supe que nadie más me escuchaba volví a gritar y a maldecir. Las cosas no hacían más que ir de mal en peor. Necesitaba hablar con Bella y contarle lo sucedido y buscar ayuda a todos los conocidos. Era probable que yo sólo estorbara, pero era mí familia la que estaba en juego y me correspondía a mí ir a salvarla.

Y claro que lo haría.

* * *

_**Hola *0* Las cosas se están poniendo color de hormiga. Son tantas cosas las que están pasando que espero no agobiarlas con mucha información. Pero tengan por seguro que se los iré explicando. Sólo les diré algo… nos estamos acercando al prefacio XD Millones de besos mordelones.**_

_**Kokoro**_


	14. Decisión estrepitosa

**Summary:** Los Volturi pondrán en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? Secuela de Contigo en el alba.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque Jacob es mío… en muchos sentidos.

* * *

**Contigo en el alba: Recuperando la eternidad**

**Capítulo XIV**** –** Decisión estrepitosa.

* * *

**Nessie**

La cabeza me dolía a horrores. Abrí un ojo apesadumbrada y traté de enfocar la mirada. No alcancé a distinguir mucho, el sitio estaba muy oscuro, pero en una esquina pude ver una silueta.

Me senté como resorte.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que despertaste. Ya empezaba a preocuparme por ti _mon mour_.

Fruncí el ceño y de repente recordé en donde estaba.

—¿Olivier? —pregunté por preguntar, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo podría reconocer su timbre de voz y su curioso acento francés al hablar el inglés.

—¿Quién más podría ser tan idiota como para arriesgar su trasero por ti y quedarse aquí encerrado y aburrido por dos días?

—¿Dos días?

Me puse de pie en un salto. ¿Dos días? No podía ser cierto… no podía haberme perdido tanto en el tiempo.

—Sí —se limitó a asentir él.

—¿He dormido por dos días?

—Dos días.

—Dos días —susurré incrédula.

—Creí que ya habíamos entendido eso. Sí Ren, dormiste por dos maravillosos días. ¿Te quedó más claro todavía?

—No necesitas ser sarcástico —me quejé entre dientes.

Di un paso en su dirección pero instantáneamente me mareé. Olivier corrió hasta alcanzarme y me tomó de la cintura.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. Olivier la estaba haciendo muy bien de caballero de la armadura andante, salvándome de cuanto peligro se pusiera a mí paso. Me sentí abochornada por lo vulnerable que era y suavemente lo hice a un lado.

—Sí, supongo que me mareé por haber estado dos días sin consciencia.

—Tiene lógica —concedió él—. Bueno, ¿estás lista?

—¿Lista? ¿Cómo para qué?

Olivier sonrió arrebatadoramente y apuntó hacía la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sonreí incrédula.

—¿Me estás dejando ir? ¿Ya me puedo ir con mi hija?

Olivier sacudió la cabeza y su postura se enderezó.

—Aún no puedo hacer eso. Pero por lo menos te sacare de mi infierno personal.

La confusión en mi rostro fue demasiado obvia como para que Olivier la pasara desapercibida. Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

—Olvida lo último que dije. Fue un chiste que obviamente no entendiste. Bueno, primero lo primero _mon amour_, hablé con una de las chicas de mi manada. Le conté de ti.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y me mordí el labio nerviosa.

—¿Eso no me pone en peligro?

—¡Nah! —negó él con una mano—. Jeanine es de confianza, es mi mano derecha y está de mi parte.

—¿Cómo sabes que no te traicionara y correrá a decirle al tal Pierre que me tienes aquí?

El francés se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé porque se lo ordené. Soy su Alpha.

—¿Eres un Alpha?

"Genial" gritó una vocecilla en mi interior sarcásticamente. Un Alpha más en mi colección de héroes. Consideré muy seriamente si acaso tendría algún fetiche con los lobos. Me reprendí mentalmente por andar bromeado sola en momentos de seriedad.

—Sí. Para mi desgracia lidero la manada del este desde hace unos meses.

—¿Manada del este?

—Sí. Somos muchos lobos en París, así que estamos divididos en cinco manadas —se quedó callado un momento y pareció meditar algo—. No sé porque te estoy diciendo todo esto.

—Porque no voy a hacer nada que te perjudique. Si tú me has salvado la vida, no puedo arriesgar la tuya.

Olivier entrecerró los ojos y unas pequeñas arrugas se dibujaron alrededor de sus ojos. Ese gesto lo hizo verse sumamente atractivo. Parecía un hombre completamente maduro. Me sentí culpable al tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre Olivier, pero era inevitable. Lo escrudiñé un momento y traté de adivinar su historia. Se veía de unos veintitantos años, quizás veinticinco o veintiocho. No podía estar segura. Recordé el rostro hermoso e infantil de mi Jake. Aunque Jake era todo un hombre, estar estancado varios años sin crecer lo había dejado con una apariencia mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. Siempre había visto a mi esposo como el hombre más apuesto y varonil, pero debía reconocer que la madurez en el rostro de Olivier me gustaba.

—Quiero creer en ti, _mon amour_. Pero no puedo fiarme del todo. Así que si me disculpas —dijo y después me tendió una pañoleta—. Puedes vendarte tú, ¿o quieres que lo haga yo?

—Creo que lo hago yo —me resigné tomando la pañoleta de la mano de Olivier y amarrándola sobre mis ojos.

—No hagas trampa. ¿De acuerdo?

Resoplé molesta.

—Ni siquiera entiendo porque me vendas los ojos —rezongué cuando mi visibilidad se redujo a cero.

—Porque tengo que asegurarme que nunca vuelvas a este sitio.

Iba a preguntarle porque no quería que regresara pero me mordí la lengua y opté por guardar silencio. Mientras menos le preguntara, él menos me preguntaría a mí.

Dejé que me guiara de nuevo, pero esta vez sentía más peligro. Esta vez Olivier me cuidaba mucho más y me sentía demasiado cómoda en sus brazos. Ese era el peligro, no podía encariñarme con él. Yo regresaría a Estados Unidos y el se quedaría en su bella París, cumpliendo sus funciones como Alpha. No podía tener ningún tipo de sentimiento por él, porque después de que fuese libre de irme, no podía tener ningún tipo de relación con él, no sin poner en peligro a mi familia.

Aun con los ojos vendados me hice la digna e intenté caminar por mí misma. Fracasé en varias ocasiones que estuve a punto de darme de bruces con el suelo, pero para eso tuve al buen Olivier tomándome de las caderas y pegándome a su cuerpo. Sacudí la cabeza al notar el fracaso rotundo de mi idea, y mejor me dejé guiara por el riscoso camino pacíficamente. Al menos así no me tomaba tan posesivamente de la cintura y me pegaba a su cuerpo para intentar salvarme de un moretón.

—Ya llegamos al coche —dijo Olivier en mi oído. Asentí levemente estremeciéndome con su cercanía. Me incomodaba mucho que no tuviera sentido de decoro con sus proximidades y sus coqueteos.

_Tranquila Nessie, tú sabes a quien amas. Sólo hay un hombre para ti. Y aunque ya no esté contigo… será al único hombre que podrás amar nunca._

Con mis sentimientos bien definidos sonreí un poco y escuché que Olivier abrió la puerta de su Ferrari.

—Con cuidado —murmuró y me guió al asiento del copiloto.

—¿No me puedo quitar el vendaje?

—Aun no. Deja que nos alejemos un poco y después podrás quitártelo.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —me quejé. Aunque me había dicho que no debía preguntarle nada más para no involucrarme con él, no pude evitarlo—. No conozco París, y de hecho dudo que aunque quisiera venir a tu linda casa de los Picadiedra no la encontraría.

Dejé de sentir la mano de Olivier en mi hombro. Ya estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto y esperando por la escusa o la reprimenda del lobo francés, pero en vez de eso su mano me quitó la venda.

—Tienes razón. Estoy siendo demasiado paranoico contigo. Confío en ti.

Mi mandíbula debió se desencajarse porque Olivier se rio de mi cara y pasó una mano por mi mejilla.

—¿No me crees o qué? En serio _mon amour_, confío en ti.

El pánico en mi interior se acrecentó. Quizás Olivier se estaba dando falsas ilusiones conmigo y no quería que eso sucediera, tenía que hacerle entender de la mejor manera posible que mi corazón jamás volvería a amar a otra persona que no fuera Jacob Black. Volteé a mí alrededor y vi el paisaje, muy natural y alejado de la civilización. Me llamó la atención un extraño árbol retorcido de una rama con la forma de una garra.

—Simplemente me sorprende que confíes en una extraña como yo —dije regresando mi vista a él y haciendo énfasis en la palabra "extraña".

Olivier me vio un poco extrañado pero se encogió de hombros.

—A mi no me extraña. Y menos después de todas las cosas que dijiste cuando estabas inconsciente.

—¿Hable dormida?

Olivier comenzó a reírse y me cerró la puerta. Me sonrojé y traté de recordar si había soñado algo en concreto. No pude recordar nada de nada.

La puerta del piloto se abrió y Olivier se sentó.

—Ponte el cinturón. Iremos a toda velocidad al este de la torre Eiffel. Con mi manada.

No supe si sentirme bien o mal, tenía miedo no podía negarlo pero asentí nerviosa hacia Olivier y él tomó una de mis manos apretándola cariñosamente.

—Estarás bien. Mientras yo esté aquí, no te pasara nada ¿Confías tú en mi?

Volteé a ver sus ojos castaños y cerré los ojos susurrando un:

—Sí, Olivier. Confío en ti.

Cuando abrí los ojos la sonrisa de sus labios era insuperable.

* * *

**Jacob**

No fue nada fácil llamarle a Bella, para que viniera a verme. Le rogué porque no dijera nada a los demás integrantes de la familia Cullen. Pero sabía que no podía contar con eso.

Comencé a dar vueltas como loco por la sala y en un intento por controlarme me dejé caer al sillón.

—Eso es papá. Trata de relajarte. Los abuelos deben de tardar algunos minutos en llegar.

Suspiré derrotado. Era obvio que Bella le habría dicho a Edward y que los dos correrían con todas sus fuerzas para este sitio. Correrían con toda su capacidad vampirica.

Maldije en silencio y mi mente voló hasta París. Hasta Nessie.

Puse las manos en mi cara y dejé escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Mi familia estaba en peligro y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada. Si ya me sentía mal por ser un maldito inservible… en ese momento comencé a odiarme con toda mi alma.

¿De qué serviría que un vil e insignificante humano fuera hasta allá?

Probablemente lograría que me mataran o peor aún pondría en riesgo a alguna de las personas que más amo.

Pasé las manos por mi cuello con la intención de ponerlas en mi nuca. Pero mientras lo hacía sentir la cicatriz. La mordida de Nessie.

Me puse de pie como resorte y corrí hasta el espejo de la sala. Taylor me vio con expresión confundida pero no dijo nada.

Estiré el cuello y acaricié los dientes marcados en mi piel. Nessie por ser única en su especie era incapaz de crear vampiros, es por eso que yo estaba ahí vivo e inservible como de costumbre…

¿Y si algún vampiro verdadero me mordía?

¿Qué efecto tendría eso en mí?

La condición de lobo que teníamos era un rollo más trascendente, un rollo más espiritual que sanguíneo. Tal vez no pasaría nada malo si dejaba que algún Cullen me mordiera ahora que era un humano.

Me quedé pasmado cuando me di cuenta en qué dirección estaban corriendo mis pensamientos. ¿Estaba considerando en verdad convertirme en un chupasangres?

La repulsión llegó a mis entrañas y por un momento estuve a punto de decirle a Tay que me diera un puñetazo. Pero me arrepentí al instante y medité detenidamente…

¿No estaba siendo prejuicioso al juzgar a los vampiros?

Mi Nessie era en parte vampira, Tay no parecía serlo pero yo sabía que había aunque fuera una mínima parte que también era de esa misma naturaleza y Sarabelle… bueno, esa niña tenía más naturaleza vampírica que licántropa. Eso sin contar en que mi mejor amiga y suegra era totalmente vampira.

Volví a negar con la cabeza.

Me daba asco el siquiera imaginarme muerto y sin pulso, frio y con los ojos rojos. El escalofrío que me recorrió hubiera bastado para descartar la idea, pero muy a mi pesar… no lo hice.

De hecho traté de verle el lado positivo y lo positivo me dejó anonadado.

Sería fuerte, rápido y lo suficientemente feroz como para poder ir hasta París y salvar a mi esposa e hija.

Podría estar junto a Nessie… por toda la eternidad.

Yo había dicho que ni loco dejaría que me transformaran en un vampiro… pero las ventajas eran inmejorables. Claro que las consecuencias también serían catastróficas.

Tendría que alejarme de La Push y de todos mis amigos, y jamás podríamos volver porque el tratado se habría roto.

Me quedé quieto un momento y casi me pegué en la cabeza para hacerme entrar en razón.

¿Qué era más importante para mí?

¿Mi familia? ¿Mis raíces, tradiciones y amigos?

La respuesta era más que lógica y obvia. Yo podía vivir sin mis amigos, dolería pero podía… pero no podía vivir sin mi Nessie. Por primera vez en esa semana… logré sonreír. Había tomado una decisión.

—Ya están aquí —dijo Tay que me miraba con el ceño fruncido y después apuntó hacia la puerta.

—Bien —dije con un poco más de calma.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una histérica Bella llegó hasta mí tomándome del cuello de la camiseta y zarandeándome implacablemente.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! —me acusó.

Edward llegó a su lado y me la retiró como pudo. Tay se puso a la defensiva y yo me quedé ahí inmóvil y derrotado. Bella tenía razón. Eso era mi culpa.

—Ya se siente lo suficientemente culpable, Bella. No estamos aquí para acusar a nadie, sino a conocer mejor la situación y determinar qué vamos a hacer.

Bella me escrutó por unos minutos y después dejó caer el rostro derrotada.

—Tienes razón, Edward. Tú siempre tienes la razón.

Taylor que había estado a mis espaldas me tocó el hombro y me hizo volver a la realidad. Tenía que contar todo lo que Huilen me había contado y como bien había dicho papito suegro… necesitábamos tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Bien Jacob. Cuéntanos con detalle todo lo que Huilen te dijo.

—¿Huilen? —preguntó Bella con mirada inquisitiva.

Odiaba que mi maldito suegro pudiera leerme la mente y aunque lo escuché refunfuñar por las formas que pensaba de él como entrometido y sin vida, guardó silencio y me prestó suma atención.

Tomé una enorme bocanada de aire y lo solté junto con toda la información.

Bella sollozó en varias ocasiones y aunque me remordía escuchar como a Taylor se le cortaba la respiración cuando contaba la complicada situación, no omití nada. Necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y para ello necesitaba que mis principales aliados estuvieran bien informados.

Cuando terminé, Bella parecía horrorizada, y Tay comenzó a temblar. Lo primero que hice fue voltear con mi hijo.

—Tay, es mejor que te des otra vuelta. Sé como debes sentirte.

—¡No! —se negó él, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Necesito estar aquí para saber qué vamos a hacer.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —se apresuró en preguntar, Edward—. Creo que aún eres muy pequeño Taylor. Puede que tu apariencia física sea la de un adolescente. Pero eso no quita que aún seas un niño. Te hace falta mucha experiencia para que puedas incluirte en una misión de este tipo.

Taylor palideció y se quedó perplejo viendo a su abuelo. Era la primera vez que Edward le negara algo por así decirlo. Y no es que le estuviera negando algo en concreto, pero vilmente le estaba anunciando que no formaría parte del equipo de excursión a Paris… y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

Tay comenzó a temblar más fuerte y supe con mayor razón que Edward tenía razón. Mi hijo aun no podía controlarse bien. En cualquier arranque podía explotar y entrar en fase.

—Abuelo… no puedes hacerme esto.

—Sé que estás preocupado por tu madre —dijo Bella volviendo del shock—. Pero te juro que nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto. La traeremos de vuelta pase lo que pase.

Mi pequeño lobo iba a renegar pero le puse la mano en el hombro y lo frené en seco.

—Tay, ve afuera y entra en fase para que tus nervios se calmen.

—Pero, papá.

—Sin peros, ve.

Mi hijo golpeó la mesa que estaba a su paso y salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina.

—Cielos… ese chico se está pareciendo mucho a ti.

Tuve que reconocer que el comentario me gusto más de lo debido y mi pecho se infló orgulloso. Pero no había momento para ese tipo de cosas. Tenía que enfocarme en lo importante.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Bella me vio un momento y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú te quedaras aquí cuidando a Taylor. Nosotros iremos a París, Volterra o a donde haga falta para encontrar a Nessie.

—No estoy jugando Bella, ese comentario no es gracioso. Yo iré.

—¿¡Crees que esto es un juego! —gritó ella—Los Volturis son lo peor que existe, tu sabes de lo que son capaces. Te matarían en un santiamén. No podemos exponer a Sarabelle o a mi hija de esa manera. Esos tipos podrían matarlas sin ningún problema —terminó con voz quebrada.

Empecé a ver todo negro y las palabras salieron a borbotones de mi boca.

—¡Conviértemeenvampiro!

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, no supe si porque no me había entendido o porque no lo podía creer. Tomé aire y las volví a decir, sólo que más despacio.

—Conviérteme en vampiro.

Ya no tenía tiempo para pensar. De hecho ni siquiera había pensado en las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Edward se quedó estático y Bella abrió la boca para protestar pero no pudo decir nada.

—¿Estás consciente de lo que estás pidiendo? —preguntó Edward con mirada seria.

—Sí. No pienso quedarme aquí, sin hacer nada. Si es preciso actuar como humano y sacrificar mi insignificante vida lo hare. Juro por Dios que sí.

—No digas eso Jake —dijo Bella con un tono más controlado—. No necesitas hacer esto. Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo. No estoy de acuerdo. Una vez te dije que no sabíamos las consecuencias de intentar hacerte eso. Podría ser fatal.

—No me importa. Prefiero arriesgarme que quedarme aquí cruzado de brazos.

—¡Estas demente!

—Tal vez. Pero estoy demente por mi Nessie y créeme que por ella haría lo que fuera. Conviértanme en vampiro.

La imagen de Nessie y Sarabelle en manos de los Volturis comenzó a azotarme. Me las imaginaba siendo arrastradas a la tal Volterra. En alguna mazmorra siendo torturadas o peor… asesinadas.

Estaba a punto de explotar y volverme loco. El solo pensar que esas malditas sanguijuelas pudieran hacerles algo…

Aventé una silla y miré a mis suegros con rostro suplicante.

—Dios santo. Jacob deja de decir estupideces… ya te dije que nosotros nos haremos cargo.

—¡No! ¿Cómo me pides eso? Necesito ir por ellas. Necesito salvarlas. No me puedo quedar como un imbécil de brazos cruzados. Y si tengo que ir a Volterra como humano… te juro que lo hare.

Miré como Bella siseaba bufando, pero Edward tomó su brazo y la vio a los ojos. No sé qué fue lo que compartieron en ese momento pero ella suspiró y volteó a verme resignada.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo. No me parece razonable exponer tu vida. Pero sé que nada te detendrá.

Asentí y me volví hacia a Edward.

"_Tú sabes que no puedo vivir sin ellas. Nessie y Sarabelle me necesitan." _

—Lo sé. Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo.— respondió Edward a mis pensamientos.

Sopesé la realidad de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. No me agradaba la idea… pero era la única opción de recuperar la inmortalidad. De tener fuerzas para ir y salvar a las mujeres de mi familia.

Me hinqué y agaché la cabeza… esperando por mi fin.

—Y díganme… ¿Cuál de los dos será el que me muerda?

Pasaron algunos minutos y nadie se movió. Levanté la vista un poco y vi como Bella miraba con ojos torturados a Edward, de repente él volvió a asentir. No supe porque… pero sabía perfectamente quien sería mi verdugo.

Mi mejor amiga caminó en mi dirección y se agachó poniéndose a mi nivel. Justo como lo había imaginado. Bella sería mi creadora.

—¿Estás listo?

—No creo que se pueda estar listo para esto.

Bella hizo un mohín y tomó una innecesaria bocanada de aire.

—Esto dolerá… bastante. Cierra los ojos —y dejó caer su cabeza hasta mi cuello.

* * *

_**¡Chan, chan chan! Por fin llegamos a lo que muchos esperaban. Un millón de besos por su amor y apoyo… los amo con todo mi corazón. Estoy sin internet pero aquí estoy luchando por dejarles el capí en casa de una amiga… o más bien afuera de su casa. XD Ahahahaha. Mucho besos y… díganme, ¿Qué piensan de esto? ¿creen que Jake se convertirá en vampiro si o no?**_

_**¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**_


	15. Intervención acertada

**Summary:** Los Volturi pondrán en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? Secuela de Contigo en el alba.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque Jacob es mío… en muchos sentidos.

* * *

**Contigo en el alba: Recuperando la eternidad**

**Capítulo XV –** Intervención acertada.

* * *

**Jacob**

Cerré los ojos y dejé de respirar. Podía sentir los rápidos latidos de mi corazón cuando Bella se acercó a mí. Por un momento juré que lloraría pero me controlé porque si no ese sería un pretexto para que mi mejor amiga no me transformara.

¡Y rayos que lo necesitaba!

Necesitaba transformarse en un ser místico, necesitaba ser fuerte y duro como el mármol, necesitaba de todo eso para poder salvar a su familia. Todo eso era por su familia.

Bella respiraba entrecortadamente. Sabía perfectamente que no necesitaba del aire, pero estaba seguro que estaba nerviosa y trataba de prolongar los minutos por si cambiaba de parecer. Pero yo no iba a hacerlo. Yo necesitaba que me mordiera y que la maldita ponzoña se esparciera por mi cuerpo.

—Hazlo ya, Bella. Muérdeme —le ordené entre dientes. El corazón amenazó con explotarme cuando dije esas palabras, era como traicionarme a mí mismo pero prefería traicionarme a mí que traicionar a las mujeres que más amaba en la vida.

—Lo siento —murmuró Bella y sentí su aliento en mi carne expectante—, esto no me es sencillo. Bueno… aquí voy —susurró.

Sentí sus afilados dientes en mi piel y cuando empuñé las manos esperando el dolor agonizante de la herida y del veneno diluyéndose por mi cuerpo... un estrepitoso ruido me hizo brincar y sentí una sacudida a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos confundido y vi a mi lobuno hijo echándose encima de Bella. Tratando de morderla. Ella estaba tirada con los ojos fuera de órbita y tratando de detenerlo con las manos, parecía incrédula... Yo también lo estaba.

Edward que también se había quedado congelado por la sorpresa, recobró el sentido, corrió y se puso al lado de su esposa, levantó una mano y vio con ojos cautelosos a Taylor.

—No quería comérselo —dijo Edward en un intento de calmar a Tay.

Me puse de pie como pude y vi como Edward comenzó a forcejear contra mi hijo. Bella se quedó inmóvil viendo la escena con ojos idos. Apreté mis puños y me sentí más inútil que nunca. Tenía que hacer algo, Edward no lo estaba atacando por miedo a dañarlo y Bella mucho menos se atrevería a tocarle uno solo de sus pelos, pero Taylor… él sí estaba tirando mordidas mortíferas. Rodó contra Edward y rompieron la mesa y uno de los sillones. La ventana —al otro lado de la pared— estaba completamente rota, por ahí debió de haber entrado en su intento de salvarme. Tenía que detener ese mal entendido. Era mi culpa… para variar. Sin miedo a salir herido me lancé al cuello de Taylor y traté de calmarlo.

—¡Taylor! No hagas esto. Tus abuelos no quieren dañarme, soy yo quien se los pidió.

El lobo me lanzó con un certero movimiento de cabeza y cuando me estrellé con la pared, se detuvo de golpe. Recobré el aliento y me incorporé adolorido. Tay me escrudiñó con ojos inyectados en sangre , gruñó en mi dirección y se dejó ir contra mí. Bella gritó y Edward corrió para alcanzarlo justo al momento en el que se me echaba encima.

Yo sabía que Taylor no me dañaría, pero estaba tan enojado y tan fuera de control que era probable que no se diera realmente cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Mi hijo se estaba volviendo testarudo e impulsivo… desgraciadamente en eso se estaba pareciendo tanto a mí.

—¡Taylor! —lo reprendí cuando se movió con las patas delanteras tratando de soltarse de Edward— ¿Quieres que los demás lobos se den cuenta de lo que estaba pasando? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significaría?

Sabía que Sam debía de tener sus dudas con respecto a Taylor, por su naturaleza y su extraña condición. Me imaginé que lo debía de tener vigilado ya que él no forma parte del inconsciente colectivo. Si la cosa seguía así los demás lobos se darían cuenta de que un Cullen había estado a punto de violar el tratado. Y ellos no se detendrían a averiguar qué sucedía sino que simplemente atacarían.

Era un idiota, ¿por qué no había sopesado todos esos detalles? Estaba tan obsesionado con ser útil, que nunca pensé en las verdaderas consecuencias de mi decisión… en las consecuencias instantáneas.

Miré los ojos de mi hijo y lo vi derramar una lágrima. Él era un chico listo y debía de haberse percatado de lo que conllevaba que los demás lobos supieran los que estaba pasando. La muerte de su familia en su facto. Dejó de patalear contra Edward y de repente se quedó quieto.

—Quiere saber por qué —dijo Edward traduciéndome lo que mi hijo pensaba mientras me contemplaba con ojos dolidos.

—Porque es la única forma que tengo para poder ser fuerte y estar al nivel de la situación.

El lobo siseó entre gruñidos y miró a Edward que asintió después de un minuto de silencio.

—Dice que tiene que haber otra manera. Que no es posible que tú, que su héroe, el lobo más valiente que alguna vez hubiese conocido tratara de huir por la manera más fácil —tradujo Edward con voz gutural.

Esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de mi alma.

—Taylor —susurré con dolor y di dos pasos en su dirección esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Se quedó inmóvil. Me aventuré a dar otros dos pasos y puse mi mano en su hocico—, no es fácil, créeme cuando te digo que esto no es fácil. A mí me repudia más la idea que a ti, pero estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por Nessie… estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por las personas que amo. Muchas veces renegué de ser lobo Tay, muchas veces maldije mi suerte… hasta que vi a tu madre y me imprimé. Después de eso, todo cambió dentro de mí y para mí. Adoré mi naturaleza, pero más que nada la adoraba por la mujer que formaba parte de la magia de ser un lobo, la mujer que le daba sentido a mi vida. Sí, nunca lo había dicho en voz alta pero ahora lo confieso: amé a mi espíritu lobo por permitirme encontrarla y te juro que daría lo que fuera por recuperarlo. Pero eso es imposible… fui un idiota y lo dejé ir —confesé con voz áspera—. No me es fácil pedir que me transformen en lo que no soy y jamás seré aunque me transformara. Sólo busco como proteger a mi familia… sólo eso.

Algo latió dentro de mí. Mi pecho comenzó a arder y me mareé. No me sentí bien de repente. Un maldito lado de la garganta —en el que Bella había puesto sus dientes— comenzó a punzarme. Pasé una mano disimuladamente por donde me punzaba y vi un poco de sangre en mis dedos. Respiré varias veces para disimular el malestar. Por supuesto que no engañé a mi maldito suegrito lector de mentes que me estaba viendo con ojos entrecerrados, pero era Taylor el que más me importaba.

Fingí una risa débil y vi a Tay estremecerse. Di unos pasos atrás y Edward lo soltó al fin; el pelo y las garras fueron sustituidos por piel y dedos.

—Lo… lo siento —rogó Tay al voltear alrededor y ver el desastre. Pero más fue su cara de aflicción cuando vio a su abuela tirada en el suelo sin poder moverse o decir alguna palabra. No parecía darle importancia a su desnudez, en lo único que reparó era en el pequeño desastre que había ocasionado. Respiró nervioso y sus impresionantes ojos oscuros se llenaron de lágrimas.

El dolor en mi pecho creció más pero lo ignoré cuando estiré el brazo y acerqué a mi hijo a mi pecho.

—Perdóname por no considerar tu reacción ante mi desesperado intento de ayudar. Debí tomarte en cuenta.

Taylor se apretó a mi pecho y dejó caer las lágrimas que ya no pudo contener. Fue como volver un año atrás y ver a mi hijo como un niño. Como lo que realmente era, para mí Taylor podía aparentar tener 30 años pero siempre sería mi bebé. Mi pequeño campeón. El niño que no vi nacer y que eso me mataba en lo más profundo de mi alma.

El dolor en mi pecho fue extenuante. Me quedé congelado abrazando a Taylor y comencé a sentirme sofocado. Como si el aire en mis pulmones no fuera suficiente. Empecé a dar grandes bocanadas de aire y apreté los dientes tratando de aguantar el malestar.

Bella que por fin se había puesto de pie, nos vio con rostro enternecido.

—Creo que necesitan estar solos un momento —dijo ella con una voz tan ligera y suave que apenas pude entender.

—Jacob —me llamó Edward— ¿Está bien que nos vayamos? No te ves muy bien.

Era lógico que Edward que escuchaba todo lo que pensaba se hubiera preocupado por mí. Me encogí de hombros en su dirección y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa.

—Sólo estoy conmocionado. Eso es todo. Pueden irse.

Edward me escrutó un momento y después volteó a ver a Tay que lloraba en mi hombro.

—Taylor —le llamó Edward— No te preocupes, no nos hiciste daño. Hiciste lo que creíste era correcto. Tratabas de salvar a tu padre. Estamos orgullosos de ti.

Bella dio un paso en frente y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Eres increíble Taylor. Tu fuerza es incomparable y tu valor único. No te aflijas, cariño. Si yo hubiera sido tú, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—No es cierto —argumentó Tay, separándose de mi. Aproveché para agarrarme el pecho—. Tú hubieras pensado primero antes de actuar abue. Me siento como un cretino por dudar de ustedes… mi familia.

—Es natural Tay, tu naturaleza al parecer es más lupina que vampírica y estás mucho tiempo con una manada de lobos que odian a los vampiros. El lógico que te veas influenciado. No te apures, no nos lo tomamos a pecho —dijo Edward tomando un hombro de su esposa.

Taylor bajó la cabeza avergonzado y asintió. Sus abuelos lo vieron con amor y después a mí.

—Hablamos en unas horas. Necesitas pensar en muchas cosas.

Asentí, sólo quería que se largaran porque no podía fingir más ante lo mal que me sentía. Traté de pensar en todo menos en mi malestar para que mi suegro no se diera cuenta, me puse a pensar en Nessie y en la última vez que habíamos hecho el amor. Escuché a Edward gruñir en mi dirección y fingí indiferencia y me encogí de hombros. Eso le pasaba por mirón.

—Vámonos —ordenó Edward a su esposa.

Nos dieron una última ojeada y salieron por la puerta. Ya solos Taylor y yo comenzamos a vernos a los ojos y no pude más... me desplomé en el suelo.

—¡Papá! ¡Lo sabía te hice daño! —dijo Tay agachándose para cargarme.

—No fuiste tú —le consolé—. No sé qué rayos me pasa pero me siento muy mal.

—Te ves enfermo —cuando me cargó Taylor se quedó muy serio.

—¿Qué?

—Papá… estás hirviendo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Lo ayudé a ponerme de pie y me encaminó al único sillón que había quedado con vida después del altercado de momentos anteriores.

Un aullido sordo y estremecedor se escuchó a lo lejos. Taylor volteó en dirección al sonido y maldijo con un improperio.

—¡Hey niño! Te voy a lavar esa boquita con jabón.

Tay hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento pá, pero los chicos de la manada la sueltan muy seguido —regresó su vista al bosque—. Pá, creo que tengo que ir, no quiero que sospechen nada fuera de lo normal. Pero no quiero irme, no te ves bien.

Eso era mejor, que Taylor se fuera para poder gritar por el dolor en mi pecho. Un dolor que me estaba quemando desde lo más profundo de las entrañas.

—Vamos Tay, vete. Yo estaré bien.

Tay se mordió el labio nervioso y asintió después de unos segundos de pensársela.

—Volveré lo más pronto posible.

—De acuerdo.

Taylor Black corrió, saltó por la ventana rota y entró en fase. Mi pecho se infló orgulloso pero el calor interno me impidió volver a dar otra bocanada de aire. Sentía el ardor deslizándose por todos los poros de mi cuerpo, el aire cada vez era más escaso y mi cabeza estaba palpitando. Volví a dejarme caer al suelo y comencé a temblar. Eso no estaba bien… no estaba nada bien.

Nunca me había puesto así, lo más parecido había sido cuando…

Mi garganta se cerró y comencé a ahogarme. Abrí los ojos como platos y me llevé una mano al pecho y la otra a la garganta. Me obligué a respirar, pero el oxigeno se negaba a pasar por mis pulmones. Asustado arañé el piso y comencé a gatear en dirección al teléfono. No quería que nadie se enterara de mi episodio, pero sentía que me estaba muriendo y tenía que hacer algo, tenía que llamar por ayuda médica.

Estiré la mano cuando llegué al teléfono pero no lo alcanzaba. La desesperación de no respirar hizo que me levantara un poco del piso y logré rozar el auricular con los dedos. Jalé la cuerda de la línea y cuando creí ver el éxito en mi mano, el teléfono se me resbaló y calló unos prologados centímetros de donde me encontraba. Me arrastré una vez más hasta él pero no tenía fuerza. La mirada se me tornó oscura.

¿Iba a morir? ¿Iba a dejar a mi familia sin proteger?

Hice un último esfuerzo en tratar de respirar y fue inútil. Me estaba muriendo, podía sentí la vida escabulléndose por mis manos.

Traté de recuperar la vista y aunque todo estaba nublado, pude distinguir una sombra. Enfoqué la vista y vi a mi mujer… mi Nessie.

Sonreí como bobo al comprender que debía de estar a punto de estirar la pata y que lo primero que mi subconsciente me regalaba era a mi niña.

Una lágrima emergió de uno de mis ojos.

—Te amo, Nessie —murmuré.

Todo se puso oscuro y mis ojos… se cerraron.

* * *

**Nessie**

Me levanté de un brinco. Un dolor en mi pecho me hizo estremecer. No supe porque pero pensé en Jacob y el aire se escabulló de mis pulmones.

—¿Estás bien, _mon amour_? —preguntó Olivier.

Teníamos varias horas dormidos en una enorme mansión al este de la Torre Eiffel. Era de madrugada y todos los chicos de la manada de Olivier estaban dormidos.

Me sentía sumamente rara. Cuando había llegado todos los lobos me vieron sumamente extrañados y uno que otro no dudó en acercárseme. Para mi sorpresa había muchas mujeres. Olivier me explicó que no hay distinción de sexo, ellos se contagiaban por el veneno en las mordidas de un lobo. Justo como en los cuentos o en las películas. Una mordida de hombre lobo y te convertías en uno de ellos… o en mujer lobo en su defecto.

Miré a mí alrededor, estábamos acostados en un tendido cerca de una chimenea encendida. El decorado tenía un toque del estilo moderno pero con roces clásicos. Los colores cálidos adornaban el sitio y me sentía realmente cómoda. Bueno, cualquier lugar hubiera sido más cómodo que la mugrosa cueva en dónde me había tenido encerrada Olivier.

El dolor en el pecho se difuminó de repente y comencé a respirar más pausado.

—¿_Mon amour_? —volvió a preguntar Olivier con rostro preocupado.

—Estoy bien. Probablemente tuve una pesadilla.

El día anterior había sido muy corto, había durado dos días dormida y me había levantado muy tarde para poder hacer nada más. Cuando llegamos a la mansión de la manada de este, Olivier no dejó que sus chicos hablaran conmigo simplemente se limitó a presentarme y decirles que era su deber protegerme y hacer que Pierre no se enterara de mi existencia. Todos parecían eufóricos y querían tocarme. Descubrí a algunos olerme sin disimulo desde donde podían.

Estábamos solos en la estancia, al lado del fuego. A decir verdad, no sabía porque estábamos ahí si la casa era enorme y no dudaba en que pudiéramos instalarnos en una habitación, supuse que era porque Olivier no se fiaba en dejarme sola y quizás para no incomodarme sugirió dormir en la sala para no tener que compartir cuarto… o peor aún cama.

Debía de ser eso.

Asentí para mí misma y volví a acomodarme en mi tendido. Cerré los ojos y me puse boca abajo. La sensación del dolor estaba aun reciente en mi pecho y comencé a recordar a Jacob… y la última vez que nos habíamos visto. No lloré porque quizás mis ojos ya estaban en huelga por todas las lágrimas derramadas, pero sí me picaron y tuve que tallármelos.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Volteé en dirección a Olivier que aun seguía mirándome. El fuego hacía ver su pecho desnudo aceitunado, como si fuera una especie de estatua esculpida en bronce. Se miraba muy atractivo debía reconocer. Hice un mohín mientras me regañaba mentalmente y mejor posé mis ojos en el fuego.

—No, dormí demasiadas horas. Quizás por eso me desperté con una pesadilla, he dormido demasiado. Supongo que tu no duermes porque no te dejo hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros y también puso su vista en el fuego.

—Más o menos. Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en qué voy a hacer contigo.

Eso me hizo regresar mi vista hasta él.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí, mira… —dudó un momento y sacudió la cabeza— necesito contarte lo que pasa.

¡Al fin, Respuestas!

Olivier se puso de pie y fue hasta donde yo estaba sentada. Se acomodo delante de mí y tomó una de mis manos.

—Estas en peligro… porque estamos traficando con la ponzoña de los vampiros.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, la ponzoña de vampiro es un catalizador para nosotros. Los lobos.

—¿Catalizador? Ahora sí que no te estoy entendiendo nada.

La mano libre de Olivier se rascó la cabeza, parecía un poco exasperado.

—Mira, los lobos somos enemigos naturales de los vampiros, y un mecanismo de defensa contra ellos es que cuando su veneno toca nuestro torrente sanguíneo nos convertimos en lobos al instante. No importa que no haya luna llena.

Mi boca se abrió en una enorme "O" y me quedé sin palabras.

—Sé que suena raro, pero es así, no todo es como en los cuentos con respecto a nosotros, los lobos, mucho menos con ustedes los vampiros. La cantidad aproximada de tres gotas de su ponzoña nos convierte rápidamente en lobos y cómo es muy poderosa, nos hace conservar nuestra esencia.

—¿Su esencia?

—Sí, mira. Si yo me convierto con la luna llena, pierdo la consciencia y soy puro animal e instintos, pero si es provocado, seguimos siendo conscientes de nuestra vida como humanos. ¿Lo captas?

Asentí un poco confundida.

—Pierre mata vampiros y drena su ponzoña para venderla para los lobos del resto del mundo. Nosotros, los lobos de París somos manipulados por nuestro ambicioso Alpha para lograr sus fines. El muy desgraciado es asquerosamente rico y se siente sumamente poderoso. Nadie se le enfrenta. Pero muchos de nosotros estamos cansados de eso. Y lo peor es que los vampiros ya lo saben… los dichosos Volturi.

—Volturi —repetí sintiendo un escalofrío horroroso.

—Sí. La guerra está muy reñida. Ellos no pueden mordernos en estado humano porque saben que nos convertiríamos y seríamos listos. Prefieren atacarnos los días de luna llena que aunque somos más salvajes somos más brutos. Faltan 5 días para la próxima luna llena y estoy seguro que ya andan por aquí esperándola.

Me sentí sumamente mareada y me quedé con la boca abierta. Era mucha información… mucha muy difícil.

—Si es tu deber matar vampiros y drenar la ponzoña. ¿Por qué me protegiste?

—Porque yo también soy un Alpha y puedo contrarrestar las ordenes de Pierre. Se me dificulta un poco ya que se necesita de mucho control mental para poder mandar a la fregada sus órdenes. La manada del norte, la del sur y la de nosotros estamos en contra de Pierre. Los Volturi nos atacaron la luna llena pasada y tuvimos muchas bajas. No creemos que valga la pena perder a nuestros hermanos de manada por dinero sucio. Pero la manda central, que es la manada central de Pierre y la del oeste están de acuerdo. A decir verdad _mon amour_, a mí no me agradan los vampiros y no me hubiera arriesgado por ninguno de ellos. Pero ya estoy cansado de Pierre y salvarte fue el hincapié para rebelarme.

No supe porque pero me dolió escuchar eso. Es como si hubiera dicho que no lo había hecho por mí, sino que era el pretexto para su rebelión. Su rostro me examinó un momento y sonrió.

—Además de que me gustas.

Mi mirada atónita lo contempló y abrí la boca para decirle algo… pero no pude.

—Te vi ahí, con tu niña. Tu mirada triste, tu olor… me llamaste la atención y te seguí lo que pude. Supe que era arriesgado y desistí de hacer eso. Pero esa noche en la torre, tu perfume me dio de lleno en la nariz. Sabía que eras tú y supe que había llegado el momento de arriesgarlo todo.

No supe que decirle. Era halagador saber que le gustaba. Pero aunque yo lo considerara muy apuesto, yo no podía dejar de amar a Jacob. Tenía que hablarle con la verdad.

Lo miré a los ojos y cuando estaba a punto de decírselo, sus dos manos viajaron a mi rostro y con los pulgares me acarició las mejillas.

— _À moi_ —dijo y juntó sus labios con los míos.

Me quedé en shock. No supe cómo reaccionar. Su boca se movía sumamente dulce pero ardía a cada movimiento del contacto. El aire se fue de mis pulmones y me sentí arder. Gemí levemente y capté su olor, olía deliciosamente a limpio y a hombre. Me quedé inmóvil, sin corresponderle el beso, pero no me quité, no pude hacerlo… lamentablemente me sentía a gusto con él. Muy a gusto. El movió su boca rudamente de repente y sentí el sabor de sangre en mi lengua.

¿Qué rayos? El monstruo rugió dentro de mí.

Me soltó suavemente la boca y me vio a los ojos con una ferviente intensidad.

—Acabo de marcarte como mía.

—¿Acabas de hacer qué?

—Cualquier lobo que te vea sabrá que eres mía. Acabo de marcar mi territorio.

—¿¡Qué! —volví a preguntar más enérgicamente—. ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¿Cómo que tuya?

Oliver sonrió de lado y se separó de mí, regresando hasta su lugar.

—Ya me lo agradecerás luego.

Me pasé la mano por la boca y escupí la sangre. Era la sangre de Olivier.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo pudiste marcarme como si fuera una cosa?

—Eres mía. Y eso te hace especial, ningún lobo podrá tocarte más que yo. Estarás a salvo.

Me dejé caer al suelo aturdida. Quería ir y matar a Olivier pero no pude hacer nada más que quedarme ahí tirada.

_Oh Jacob, no sé en lo que me he metido._

_

* * *

__**Hola a todas mis hermosos y lindos lectores. Estoy **__**súper contenta con sus reviews, juro que cada vez que leo un comentario la inspiración llega corriendo sobre un hombre lobo. ¡Lo juro! Es por eso que me podido subir seguido, porque las ideas llegan gracias a ustedes. Un millón de gracias. ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Qué consecuencia tendrá lo que hizo Olivier? y ¿Murió Jake?**_

_**Jojojo Las amo mucho y que Dios me los bendiga a todos. ¡Ah por cierto! Contigo en el alba está nominado como mejor fic con personajes secundarios *0*. Si les gusta éste fic… pues voten por él aquí: http : / / ficsfanstwilightawards. blogspot. com / 2010 / 08 / mejor-fic-personajes-secundarios . html (Sin espacios, traducción todo junto XD)**_

_**Ya las dejo de molestar… Mil besooos.**_

_**Kokoro.**_


	16. Un viejo amigo

**Summary:** Los Volturi pondrán en predicamentos a la familia Black Cullen. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer Jake para proteger lo que más ama ahora que es humano? Secuela de Contigo en el alba.

**Disclaimer:** La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque Jacob es mío… en muchos sentidos.

* * *

**Contigo en el alba: Recuperando la eternidad**

**Capítulo XVI –** Un viejo amigo

* * *

**Nessie**

No pude dormir, y no era por el hecho de haber pasado dos días dormida. Era más bien por el hecho de que Olivier no dejaba de mirarme. Podía sentir su penetrante mirada escrutándome desde su lecho, tendido frente al fuego.

¡Maldito fuera!

Seguí pensando en eso de ser "propiedad" de Olivier.

Marcada.

Bufé molesta y me puse boca abajo. Estaba furiosa, totalmente furiosa. Seguía sin comprender qué rayos significaba eso de estar marcada y que ahora "era de Olivier" pero no me gustaba nada la idea, nada de nada.

Me senté de golpe y aunque sabía que Olivier seguía observándome me puse de pie y me dirigí hasta la enorme ventana. Para mi suerte, no me siguió.

La vista era hermosa, el patio era frondoso y verde… un verde muy parecido al de los bosques de Forks. Casi lloro al recordar mi hogar, pero me mantuve de pie intactamente, no quería darle más motivos a Olivier para querer acercárseme.

No lo quería tan cerca de mí.

Escuché varios ruidos por dentro de la casa. Supuse que ya había más gente levantada. Curiosa comencé a avanzar hacia donde provenían los ruidos. Olivier no me detuvo.

Salí de la sala y seguí por un largo pasillo hasta dar con una puerta al fondo a la izquierda. Me encontré con una maravillosa cocina.

Jeanine, la beta de Olivier estaba ahí tomándose un café humeante y comiendo unos waffles con tocino.

En ese instante mi estomago renegó. No había comido bien en días y la sed estaba molestándome un poco.

Jeanine me observó con los ojos abiertos como platos y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

—No lo puedo creer.

Fruncí el ceño y la vi extrañada.

—¿Perdón?

—Eres de Olivier.

Me quedé congelada en el marco de la puerta. Entonces era cierto de que todos los lobos sabrían que le pertenezco. Gruñí levemente al pensar en las palabras "le pertenezco".

—Supongo que sí. Me marcó el muy…

Mejor me guardé el comentario. Ella era su aliada y no me convenía decir cosas malas de su Alpha… aunque ese Alpha se lo mereciera.

Jeanine sonrió y se sacudió la cabeza. Su espesa melena dorada acarició sus hombros.

—Creo que no estás muy contenta con lo que sucedió.

—No, no lo estoy.

Podría jurar que vi una lágrima resbalarse por la mejilla de Jeanine, pero se volteó enseguida hacia la estufa.

—¿Waffles? —se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—. Perdón, ¿puedes comer? Con eso de que… —hizo una gesto con los dedos en la boca haciendo la simulación de colmillos.

—Sí, sí puedo comer. Estoy viva.

—Eres toda una sorpresa.

Me encogí de hombros y me senté en la barra que estaba adornada con fruteros, jarras con jugos y un arreglo floral.

—Viven muy bien —dije sin disimulo.

—Supongo que son las ventajas de trabajar con los poderosos. Pierre, el Alpha mayor, les dio a todas las manadas una mansión como ésta.

—Pues sí que fue generoso. Me parece raro que ahora quieran estar en su contra, si les da tan buena vida.

—Tal vez suene raro, pero nosotros aún tenemos principios —dijo con voz acida.

—Lo siento, no quería ofender.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No pasa nada, tranquila. De todas formas tu palabra es ley.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, eres de Olivier y conociéndolo, querrá que lo que tú digas se haga. Eres afortunada, tienes un Alpha a tus pies.

Negué con la cabeza. Eso no era suerte, era una maldición. Yo no quería nada que tuviera que ver con Olivier, con el único Alpha que quería algo era mi esposo… bueno, Jacob ya no era un Alpha y ya ni siquiera era lobo, pero aún así quería que fuera solo él.

—Toma —dijo Jeanine tendiéndome un plato con tres waffles y un par de tiras de tocino.

—Que amable eres.

Ella encogió un hombro y volteó hacia la ventana. Tomé la miel de maple y bañé mis waffles con él. Tenía mucho que no desayunaba algo dulce. Tomé el tenedor y corté el waffle, me lo metí a la boca con ansias.

—¿Sientes algo por Olivier?

Casi me ahogo y tosí llevándome una mano al pecho. Esa pregunta me desconcertó por completo y volteé a verla, con los ojos llorosos por haber estado tosiendo en momentos anteriores.

—Pues… sí, siento cosas con él —los ojos de Jeanine cayeron al suelo— pero no el tipo de cosas que crees. Le tengo cariño, ha salvado mi vida y aunque no puedo negar que es muy atractivo y me siento atraída por él. No siento más que agradecimiento.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Jeanine.

—Pues, mujer a la que Olivier le pone el ojo, es mujer que terminara en su cama. Eso significa que eres una chica fuerte, no cualquiera se resiste a los encantos de Olivier.

—Comenzando por ti. ¿Verdad?

El rostro de la francesa se tornó carmesí y sus ojos se salieron de foco.

—¿Qué te hace creer que…

—Tu mirada, tus expresiones, tu manera de decir su nombre.

Jeanine que parecía que iba a negarlo de nuevo, pareció pensarlo mejor y mejor se quedó en silencio.

—Él no lo sabe.

—Pues es un tonto, porque en unos cuantos minutos de conócete yo me di cuenta.

—Tal vez tengas razón. O quizás es que soy muy poca cosa y no repara en mí.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Olivier te aprecia, te confió a ti antes que a nadie la situación que nos envuelve. Es sólo que es tonto.

Jeanine sonrió y se sentó a mi lado en la barra.

—Se nos viene la guerra encima, chica hibirda. Espero que éstes lista. Tengo que protegerte, Olivier me lo pidió, así que más te vale que no me des problemas.

Sonreí.

—De acuerdo. Pero me llamo Renesmee, dime Ren.

—Ya lo sabía, Olivier me lo dijo, pero era más divertido decirte chica hibrida.

—De acuerdo loba beta, dime como gustes.

Jeanine sonrió de la misma forma en la que yo lo hacía.

—Mi nombre es Jeanine, puedes llamarme Jean.

—Ya lo sabía, Olivier también me lo dijo, pero era más divertido decirte loba beta.

Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos en silencio y después soltamos la carcajada.

—¿De qué me perdí?

Era Olivier que venía entrando por la puerta.

—De nada de tu incumbencia.

—Que agresiva andas, Ren.

—Suelo reaccionar así, cuando un perro me marca.

—Uhh… siento cierta hostilidad en ese comentario _mon amour_.

—¿Cierta? Lo dije con toda la hostilidad posible.

—Así que mi mujer se rebela contra mí.

Olivier sonrió arrebatadoramente. Y Jean se fue de la cocina dejándonos solos. Me sentí culpable, pero yo no estaba haciendo nada malo. Si Olivier flirteaba conmigo era culpa de él.

—No soy tu mujer Olivier. Que eso te quede claro, yo soy mujer de un solo lobo y ese lobo es mi esposo, Jacob Black.

El rostro de Olivier mostró desconcierto y furia a la vez.

—¿El que era tu esposo es un loup-garou?

—No era mi esposo, Olivier, lo sigue siendo.

La sonrisa burlona que por lo regular adornaba el rostro de Olivier, se desfasó por una mueca. Al parecer no le gustó lo que le había dicho. Pero por mí podía enojarse y hacer rabieta si quería, yo estaba completamente segura de que amaba a Jacob Black y aunque él no quisiera volverme a ver, yo siempre esperaría por él aunque fuese en vano, porque lo amaba y lo amaría siempre.

* * *

**Jacob**

Tuve miedo de abrir los ojos. No sentía los dedos, las manos… de hecho no sentía el cuerpo. Era como si flotara por el limbo. ¿Estaría ya muerto? ¿Qué me esperaba al abrir los ojos? Volví a debatirme si abrir los parpados o no, porque no sabía si iba a poder soportar abrirlos y ver que no estaría al lado de mi Nessie nunca más.

La amaba demasiado, más allá de la vida o de la misma muerte. Renesmee lo era todo para mí, estuviese vivo o muerto. Tenía lógica al tomar en cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella, mucho menos podía morir sin tenerla.

Era un cobarde, un asustadizo que no sabía qué hacer.

Al estar muerto, supuse que podía quedarme ahí suspendido en el tiempo sin abrir los ojos, así que decidí pasar el resto de la eternidad así, cuando escuché a lo lejos un aullido.

¿Había lobos en el infierno?

Tenía que estar en el infierno, porque no había forma de que una persona tan idiota como yo pudiese merecerse el paraíso. No después de hacer de sufrir a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

Si alguien había pecado en contra de su naturaleza y en contra de todos sus principios, ese sin dudas era yo.

Volví a escuchar el aullido e impresionado y por instinto, abrí los ojos.

Estaba en un bosque espeso, había muchos árboles viejos y un río que se extendía a unos metros de mí. No era exactamente como me imaginaba que fuese el infierno, pero no iba a quejarme, el ambiente era realmente agradable. Entonces, mientras miraba anonadado el extenso bosque que se postraba delante de mis ojos, lo vi. Un gran lobo café que aulló, estaba tirado en el suelo. Di un paso y otro, y otro… y vi a una silueta al lado del gran lobo. Esa silueta lo estaba acariciando.

Fruncí el ceño pero seguí caminando con precaución, todo estaba muy confuso y había algo de neblina que me impedía distinguir a la silueta con claridad.

—¿Quién eres?

—Ya tan pronto te olvidaste de mí.

Me quedé congelado en mi sitio y sonreí incrédulo. ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado! Una vez que me recuperé del shock, corrí atravesando unos cuantos arbustos y me detuve a sólo dos pasos de él.

—¡Qué gusto verte viejo!

Billy Black, estaba de pie imponentemente acariciando al enorme lobo. De hecho si los comparaba, papá se miraba más fuerte y más feroz que el lobo. El lobo, parecía dormido.

—Es bueno volver a verte, hijo.

Me acerqué y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude. ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado! ¡Cuánta falta me había hecho! Dos lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas y mojaron la camisa de mezclilla azul que papá utilizaba. Él deshizo el abrazo y con las manos agarrando mis hombros me vio a los ojos.

—Aunque me da gusto verte aquí, me avergüenzas Jake.

Fruncí el ceño y agaché la cabeza, apenado. Papá debía de suponerme vivo y sonriente con mi familia, no muerto y solo.

—Sé que últimamente no he hecho las cosas como deberían de hacerse.

—En eso no te equivocas.

Volteé a mí alrededor y el lobo achocolatado, seguía ahí… dormido.

—¿En dónde estamos? ¿Así es como se ve el más allá? Es raro estar muerto.

Sentí un golpe en la cabeza y me la agarré adolorido y soltando un improperio.

—¡Auch! ¡Eso me dolió!

—Menos mal. Era para que te doliera —respondió papá con una media sonrisa.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué me pegaste?

—Por las tonterías que has hecho y por las que acabas de decir.

—¿Qué dije?

—Que estás muerto.

—¿Y no lo estoy?

—No.

Me erguí en ese momento y retrocedí un paso de papá, pero un paso más hacia el lobo.

—Entonces ¿qué es éste sitio?

—Sólo digamos que estamos en un lugar sagrado y espiritual.

—Eso es raro.

—No olvides de dónde vienes Jake. Tus raíces, tus ancestros. Nada de esto es raro.

Hice un mohín y me encogí de hombros. Las cosas se estaban poniendo raras dijera lo que dijera.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Por tus palabras. Por tus sentimientos, tu valor, tu impotencia, tu sinceridad. Estás aquí para recordar quién eres y de dónde vienes, porque al parecer lo olvidaste por completo.

La expresión confusa en mi rostro debió mostrarle a papá que no le estaba entendiendo nada.

—Dime algo, Jake. En éste momento, ¿qué es lo que más deseas?

No sabía si había un truco en esa pregunta pero contesté con la verdad.

—Salvar a mí familia. Ser útil.

—En otras palabras quieres ser un ser mágico de nuevo ¿no es así?

—Pues, sí. Porque de esa forma podría ser ventajoso a la hora de la batalla, por ir por mí familia.

Papá caminó más cerca del lobo. Era raro verlo de pie, había estado tan acostumbrado a que estuviera siempre en su silla de ruedas que no me acostumbraba verlo como si nada caminando a sus anchas.

El lobo ronroneó cuando papá lo acarició.

—¿Y éste lobo?

—Es un lobo que perdió el camino. Está dormido, pero está luchando por volver a despertarse.

—¿Eso fue una metáfora o algo así?

Papá se rió con sorna, y se encogió de hombros.

—No me corresponde responder eso.

—Eso significa que sí —dije caminando hasta ponerme al lado de papá. Hombro con hombro.

—Jake, necesitas recordar tus raíces para poder hacer realidad tus deseos.

—Repites mucho eso, pero no lo entiendo viejo.

Papá negó con la cabeza dos veces y una ventisca me dio de lleno al rostro. Cerré los papados y me cubrí la cara con las manos.

—Ábrelos, Jake. Abre los ojos Jacob Black.

Intenté abrirlos, probé con un ojo y luego con el otro. El bosque había desaparecido, el río tampoco se escuchaba. El viento cesó y dio el paso a la nada.

No había nada, no se escuchaba nada. Estaba en la nada.

—¿Qué demo…

—Voltea, Jake.

Volteé y vi a papá aún al lado del lobo. Me miraba con ojos inescrutables.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Te refrescaré la memoria.

Billy Black, agitó una mano por el aire y la nada empezó a llenarse de colores. Imágenes, lugares y personas empezaron a traspasarnos como reflejos. Destellos y sonidos mezclados sólo lograron confundirme hasta que de repente la imagen se detuvo.

La nada se había transformado en La Push, bastante años anteriores. Volteé a ver extrañado a mi padre, pero él indicó con la cabeza que mirara lo que quería mostrarme. Obedecí sin preguntar.

Un Quileute estaba siendo asesinado por una mujer… la mujer era una chupasangres. El pueblo entero gritaba en pánico y había varios cuerpos tirados por el suelo. La situación era deplorable. Sentí el coraje y la impotencia que la gente que estuvo ahí debió haber sentido.

Mis manos se empuñaron y mi mandíbula se tensó. Era inconcebible como toda esa gente inocente moría a manos de esa maldita vampira.

—¿Por qué me muestras esto? —pregunté indignado. Papá no me respondió.

Regresé la vista a la atroz escena y vi que un lobo pequeño y enfurecido llegó para combatir a la chupasangre, estaban luchando a muerte.

—Ese —dijo papá poniéndose a mi lado—, es Yaha Uta, uno de los hijos de Taha Aki con su tercera esposa.

De repente me ubiqué en el tiempo, ésta era la historia de la tercera esposa. Taha Aki, fue el primer metamorfo que existió en los Quileutes. Su tercera esposa, fue su imprimación. Lo recordaba vagamente. Asentí nervioso y seguí contemplando la escena.

Lamentablemente Yaha Uta, murió a manos de la sanguijuela, y su padre —el gran Taha Aki— que no era más que un anciano que había renunciado a su espíritu lobo, lo vio morir impotentemente.

Taha Aki lloró encolerizado por la pérdida de su sangre y dentro de la presión del momento, del coraje, de la desesperación y del amor por proteger a quienes amaba… volvió a convertirse en lobo.

Casi me dejo caer al suelo cuando vi al viejo lobo gruñir en dirección de la mujer de mirada escarlata e ir en su ataque. El resto de la historia la recordaba bien.

Volteé con papá y él asintió al entender que lo había comprendido.

Las imágenes de Taha Aki y el antiguo pueblo Quileute desaparecieron y dieron pie a otra imagen que me hizo estremecer y acongojó mi corazón.

Éramos Nessie y yo sonriendo felices mientras Taylor y Sarabelle jugaban al cazar un ciervo.

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Taha Aki había renunciado a su espíritu lobo porque había encontrado el amor en su imprimación y quería morir al lado de ella. Al ver morir a su hijo y ver como peligraban los demás… él, recuperó a su espíritu lobo.

Regresé mi vista a una de las escenas más felices de mi vida y de repente se distorsionó la imagen cambiándola por una de la torre Eiffel y vi a Nessie ahí… al lado de un gran lobo.

Mi pecho ardió, de hecho todo mi ser comenzó a arder. Todos mis instintos me dictaban que Nessie estaba en peligro. Grité con furia y la imagen desapareció.

Volteé para ver a papá de nuevo, pero él ya no estaba. El lobo —que había estado dormido—, estaba de pie y me miraba con ojos confundidos, parecía expectante.

—Supongo que esto es entre tú y yo.

El lobo parpadeó y gruñó un poco.

Ya despierto y viéndolo con detenimiento me di cuenta de que… era yo. Era yo en mi forma lobuna.

—¿Eres mi espíritu lobo?

—Sí.

¡Madre de Dios!

El lobo me contestó sin abrir el hocico. Lo escuché en mi mente y era mi voz.

—Dime qué puedo hacer para que seamos uno solo de nuevo —le rogué con voz gutural.

—Sólo necesito una cosa.

—¿Cuál?

—Que des todo para salvar a nuestra familia.

—Hasta la vida —confirmé mientras daba un paso hacia él y él comenzaba a caminar en mi dirección.

—Bien —escuché en mi mente cuando toqué al lobo—, que así sea.

El calor del lobo se extendió de mi mano a todo mi cuerpo. Comencé a temblar y cerré los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Nessie, Sarabelle, Taylor…

Pensé en mi familia y un dolor desde la boca del estomago se abrió paso hasta mi garganta. Necesitaba una liberación e hice lo que necesitaba para liberarme… rompí mi piel y aullé con fuerza.

Una paz interior me embriagó. Respiré y el ambiente se sentía diferente y hasta el sabor en mi saliva me supo distinto. Más aire fresco me acarició el rostro.

Abrí los ojos y estaba en mi casa de nuevo… sólo que en cuatro patas.

Era de nuevo un lobo.

* * *

_**Hola a todas, perdón por no subir el viernes, pero mi bebé ha estado enfermo y ni tuve oportunidad de terminar el capítulo. Lo siento mucho… y ahora sí, díganme… Waaaaaaa ¿Qué les pareció lo de Jake? Jojojojo ¡Lobito una vez, lobito por siempre! Jojojo XD. Las amo mucho, y nos seguimos leyendo.**_

_**Kokoro.**_


End file.
